A leap of Faith
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary : What if Sparda wasn't Dead? And what if the scientist had caught Nero and done something to him! And what if Nero is pregnant with both Dante and Vergil child!. And what if Nero is both Dante and Vergil lost younger brother!.
1. Chapter 1

Devil may cry

Title : A Leap of Faith

Pairing : DantexNeroxVergil (is a threesome pairing!. XDD)

Summary : What if Sparda wasn't Dead? And what if the sciencestist had caught Nero and done something to him? And what if Nero is pregnant with both Dante and Vergil child?

Warning : if you don't like yaoi or Brotherly loves or Boyxboy?. Then Don't read it!

Rate : M…?... Yeah… Rated M for later smutty!.. XD Watch out for Lemons!.. XDD

Title : "A Leap of Faith"

Chapter 1 : I just Knew it!

Nero was in his own room to where he shared a house with Kyrie not long ago. Even thought that they were together they still slept in a separated room. Nero heard Kyire calling him to come down for dinner and that she have something she's wanted to say something important to him. So he put down the book he was reading and turn off his ipod and put it down on his study desk and stood up and turn the light off and went downstairs.

He could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen as he went and saw Kyrie prepared the table for the two of them as he sat down beside the other table and looked at Kyrie who put a plate on Nero table.

As she across him as they ate their dinner in silent unstill Kyrie broke it by saying…

"Nero…I wanted to tell you that.." Kyrie said but stopped.. How could she tell to Nero without hurting him?. She and Nero been together but never were the two marriage for that matter..How could they marriage when they only been together for a about 1 in a half years?.. Nero where now 19 and Kyrie was only a bit one year younger to him (

An : don't Know what Nero and Kyrie ages where so…I thought that they were around that ages so, ya.. You get it?).

"hm..?" Nero asked while drinking his pineapple juice as he looked at Kyrie with a raise eyebrow.

"I-I'M..Seeing someone else… I'm sorry Nero. But I only see you as a brother to me… I'm sorry… I know I should of told you sooner but I was afraid that you wouldn't understand and, And.. I'm sorry" She sad as she held both her hand together in a tight knob underneath the table as Nero stared at her in a shocking expression. Kyrie notice it and looked bent her head down in a shame manner as Nero sighed and put the glass down on the table and said.

"Kyrie… is okay… I kinda notice it coming and.. is really okay…. I liked someone too but—" Nero said but was cut off as Kyrie said.

"is Dante isn't it?" Kyrie asked as Nero looked shocked.

"How—" Nero asked as Kyrie cut him off again by saying.

"You where talking in your sleep and calling Dante name.." Kyrie said as she blushed.

Nero looked shock as his mouth hang open as he close it and sighed while scratching his demon hand on his head. As he said.

"Yeah…is Dante that I liked…i…" He said but stopped. Kyrie looked at him and a thought popped on her head as she asked him.

"I know that you only see me as a sister in your eyes even before the whole thing when this place was attacked by demons and you and Dante saved this place...So tell me… Since when have you started a feeling for Dante, Nero?" She asked while giving him the slime that said 'You-better-tell-me-or-I'm-telling-everyone-from-the-order-that-your-gay!' look on her face as Nero had a bit of a sweatdrop on his head as he sighed and said.

"Ever since I met and fight him at the sanctuary! Why?" Nero said as he looked at Kyrie oddly as Kyrie smiled widely and said.

"Aww… Was that a 'Love at first sight?" She asked while smiling at him as Nero held a blush that was about to appear on his cute face as he said.

"Cut it! Kyrie. And so what if it was a 'Love at first sight?" Nero asked while looking away from Kyrie as he blushed.

"Yours ears are all red, Nero!. Your blushing aren't you?" Kyrie asked as Nero tensed.

"S-SO W-what N-Now?" He asked. Kyrie giggle at how panicked Nero sounded right now. As she said.

"Well..Why not go and confuse your feeling to him?" She asked as Nero frowned.

"Like how?..Dante is far away from here, Kyrie and I doubt that if he like me neither?" Nero asked in a scram tone.

"Well, You could always go there and you know?" She said in a sing song tone as Nero blushed.

"HELL NO!.. I rather just stay here and—"

"And sulking about it?.. Honestly Nero.. You could be an idiot sometime you know that. If you don't go there and say your confusion how will you know if he liked you or not?" She asked as she shook her head.

" don't have too… Cause I know he doesn't swig that way!" He said as he sighed. Kyrie looked at Him.

"Really?... Well I think he feel the same way about you!...Listen why don't you just go to Dante and just Confuses already?. I wouldn't be surprise if HE do feel the same way as you do!" She said as a matter of fact.

Nero just stared at her then said. "Are…You…Kicking me out?" He asked her who looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes I'm kicking you out!. And your are not to be allowed to come back still you and Dante settle up!" She said in that serious tone and a look of "I'm-not-kidding-you" look on her face as he sighed and wave a hand at Kyrie and said.

"Fine, Fine!...When do you want me out of here?" He said as he could guess that she wanted him out tomorrow morning and no saying 'No!'.

Kyrie smiled and said. "Why tomorrow morning of course so that you won't miss the ferry and beside the earlier the better isn't what everyone always say?" She said as she gave a little victory in her mind.

Nero sighed as he thought. 'Know she would say that!.' He said as he just remembering something and asked Kyrie.

"Oh, by the way… Who the guy you seeing now?" Nero asked as he stood up from the chair and was a bout to head out of the Kitchen.

"it's Giovanni!..." She said as Nero blinked once and twice as he turned to her and said. "EH?. Seriously?... That guys whose your Brother closet friend before Cerdo die?"

She replied with a "Yes" as Nero said. "You know he had a crush on you ever since we were little.." He said as he walked out but was stopped as Kyrie said.

"I know~!" She said in a happy tone as Nero sighed and went up back to his room as he said to himself. 'Honestly.. just don't get why woman could be so sadtics sometime!.. Must be in there mood!' He thought as he packed his things that he needed to bring with him for tomorrow trip. As Nero was done packing and took a bath and went to bed as he dreamed about Dante.

TBC…

An : WOOT!...*blink* I think I made Kyrie a little to OOC over there?. SO what do you think guys?.. Like it love it?... Tell me if you all want me to continue this story?.. O.o And yes this will be a Threesome pairing and a Mpreg later on!.. And yes I wanting papa sprada to be alive and kicking in my story… Beside I think it would very I don't know?.. Funny I think?. :/

and beside it would be very Funny that his here alive in my story without knowing anything right, right?. XD And beside who doesn't love Papa Sparda? His the hottest and without him Dante and Vergil wouldn't be around!. :/

And yes I don't like Kyrie in any way!... If thought I made her seem to be nicer to Nero I still Hate her for no reason why?. Guess being a yaoi fans ever since 3rd year high school get the better of me!. -_-" And yes I never like straight pairing expect for "Twilight" and uh… _ I think the only Straight pairing I liked where Kaname Kuran and Yuuki cross from Vampire Knight!.. Sweatdrop* And Yes I liked

Zero and ichiru as a brotherly love or more than that!... I'm such a

OH and do please let me know lf their any mistake or so that can fix it…. Well that it for now!. Please Read and Review them!. Lot of Review would be very much welcome!. XD

-Kor-chan-


	2. Chapter 2

An : Hello every I'm back and here the chapter 2 of A leap of Faith!... Just to let you know I only updating the story on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday!.. I'm busy on Tuesday and Friday duet to my piano class. And on very Sunday we have a family boning which result in going out of the house the whole day.. So I won't be able to update on those days!.. But at lest I can update on M,W,T ,S!.. ^_^

Oh and thanks for the reviewer everyone!. Even thought I only got two as a reviewers!. *sweatdrop*…

SirenaLoreley : Oh… I used to not a threesome pairing.. But every since Nero came.. Well let just say I just thought that he fit in a threesome pairing thought I won't mind him pairing up Dante or Vergil.. Nero just have that Ukeable aura around him so.. Seme isn't the type to suit him for me that is!.. Oh btw I happy that you find my story interesting! XD

Grace : Crazy?.. lol.. All my fanfic story are crazy!... XD you should try to read my other story the one that had the title of : Random Dorm House. That story are just so crzy. I dunno why I even made it.. And yes I do have a bit problem with the grammar sometime just check out my Random Dorm House fanfic and you see why I suck at Grammar. English isn't actually my native!.. But I'll try to improve!. :3

Title : A Leap of Faith

Warning : This story is full Of boyxboy and Mperg. Don't like yaoi then don't read it! _

Chapter 2 : A supervise guest

Recap :

"I know~!" She said in a happy tone as Nero sighed and went up back to his room as he said to himself. 'Honestly.. just don't get why woman could be so sadtics sometime!.. Must be in there mood!' He thought as he packed his things that he needed to bring with him for tomorrow trip. As Nero was done packing and took a bath and went to bed as he dreamed about Dante.

Nero dreamed Dante. He dreamed Dante touched him, kissed him senseless. But his dream was soon cut off by the sound of his alarm clock ring.

Nero got off of the bed and turned his alarm clock off as he yawn and fixed his bed. He then went to the bathroom to took a bath. After he done taking his bath he got dressed and pick up his bag and his red queen and Blue rose as he went downstairs still yawning.

Kyrie was downstairs prepare breakfast as he went near the kitchen.

"OH, good your up!.. Here the food you'll need later on for lunch at the ferry… OH and Nero are you sure you don't want to have breakfast?" Kyrie said as she handed it to Nero who took it silently.

Nero waves his hand to Kyrie and said. "Nah!... I'll buy something on the way.. I think is better for me to go while is still earlier in the morning…" He said as he made out the door and walked the street of Fortuna.

The ride to the ferry where too bored to Nero since he got nothing much to do but to just listen to his music on his ipod while waiting still he arrived to where Dante was.

At the Devil May Cry…

Dante where poring some warm hot coffee on his mug. When someone open the door as he turned to look as his eyes widen in surprise as he saw who was on the door.

"No way… But I thought that you were… Dead?" Dante said still looking shocked forgetting about the coffee he just poring as he dropped the thing as it hit the floor.

"Why hello dear brother… its been a long time I presume?.." Vergil said as he led near the doorway a smirk form on his handsome face. "Look like your still the same as always!.. How you been all this time?" Vergil said as he took a step forward inside the house as he closed the door with a soft slam.

Dante Bite his lips as he said in a deadly serious tone. "What are you doing here, Vergil?" He asked as he pull ivory from it place and pointed it at Vergil forehead.

"Is that the way how you greet your older twin for such a long time we haven't seen each other in such a long while now?" Vergil said as he gave Dante a hard cold stared.

"Don't fuck with me, Vergil!.. Now answer me!.. What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked still pointing ivory at Vergil.

Vergil sighed and said. "I'm not here for a fight dear brother. I'm here to ask a favor of you!". Vergil said as he moved forward to Dante as he grab Dante gun and put it aside.

"What make you thing that I'll do what you asked?... You stopped caring about us, so why should I do a favor for you?" Dante said as he glared at Vergil.

Vergil glared back at Dante as he said in an even serious tone. "Like I said!. I'm not here for a fight; I'm here to ask you a favor for me!" Vergil said still staring at Dante with a cold stare.

Dante Tch-ed and said "Fine!.. What do you want me to do?"

"what would you do if I asked you to let's me stay?" Vergil said as Dante blinked then stared at his older twin weirdly.

"uh… what?... You're a-asking me to let you stay after what you did years ago?.. After you try to kill me?" Dante said with an edge tone.

Vergil sighed as he mumbles something about 'know he would say that'. Dante keeping staring at Vergil. "Dante listen…. I'm not here to play 20 question and answer okay?.. I'm here to ask, beg of you to let me stay?..."

"as if I could-… How did you even mange to get out of the demon world?" Dante said as he picked up and clean the floor to where the glass bottle fall of too.

"I didn't, someone or something just grabbed me from behind and when I realize it. I was already here!" Vergil said as he stared and watch Dante clean up the mess on the floor. Dante blinked then laughed heartedly at Vergil as Vergil blushed and said.

"Don't laugh you moron!" Vergil said as he glared at his brother.

"I'm sorry but that just hard to believe… You actually…" Dante said through a fit of laugher as he put the broken mug on the floor and throw it in the trash can near his desk.

Vergil rolled his eye at Dante and said. "Dose it look like I didn't know that from the start?... I know it may sound weird to you… But what would you do if you were suddenly just been dragged from behind without any notice. And when you know it you were already here?." Vergil said in a serious tone.

"…"

"Well…?" Vergil asked impatiently as he both crossed his arm to his chest as he stared at Dante with a bored look.

"Well.. For starter… I believe you… And yes it dose sound weird and strange… Are you sure you're not lying to me or anything of that sort?" Dante asked looking his twin speciously.

Vergil glared at Dante and splatter. "Dose it look like I'm the kind of person who would love to lie to you?" Vergil asked as he pointed a finger at himself.

"Woah, woah!. Okay clam down!... I get ya!.. You don't have to snapped at me!.." Dante said as he put both of hand in a defeat position as Vergil clam down and tched. "So you were saying that you were dragged here and got no place to stay so you thought that the only place that you can stay was is with me?" Dante asked as Vergil nodded. Dante then scratched his head with his left hand and seem to think of it deeply and said.

" Fine you can stay.. But on one contdition?.." Dante said as he try to get Vergil's attention as Vergil turn his head to look at Dante with a question look on his face as he give his twin an eyebrow and said.

"what is it?" Vergil asked. "You'll have to work and help me get rid of all the Demon that would come here?. And of course your not allowed to kill any human being how's that?.. Deal?" Dante said as he pulls out his hand for a shake with Vergil if he ever agreed. Vergil seems to be in a thought as he sighed and nodded as he shook hand with his younger twin and said. "Deal!"

"Good!.. Oh and by the way. Vergie, What happen to your hair?" Dante asked smirking all the way.

Vergil glared at Dante stupid nickname for him and said. "Don't call me with that stupid nickname, Dante!... And no don't ask what happen.. When that things Dragged me here I landed in a small pond and got my hair went…. By the way. You wouldn't happen to have any hair gel on your bathroom now do you? And beside I need a bath!" Vergil said as he made his way upstairs to search for the bathroom.

Dante watched his brother made it way upstairs as he said. "Whatever bro. And no I don't have anything hair gel. If you want we can go out and buy one?... I'll be going out to buy a few food so what about it?... And maybe we can also go and grab some new cloth for you on the way their?. So for the meantime you can borrow some of my cloth for now!... Oh and the Bathroom is to the last end at the left!" Dante said as he heard Vergil hn-ed.

Now back at Nero…

The ride to the Ferry went smoothly with no Demon making some racking. He was glad that he didn't need fight one right now. He need a good rest after what happen yesterday. He didn't feel like hunting or fight one right now since his mind where so full of thought as he listen to his music on his ipod as he waited for his arrival to the next station.

'I wonder what would he say if I confuses my love to him?... Would he get mad or reject me?' Nero thought as he close his eyes as he gripped his finger in a tight knob at the thought of rejection. 'No Nero you have to be strong!... is doesn't matter if he won't return your feeling for him at lest you confused that you loved him and let him know that you cared for him that along is enough!' Nero thought as sleep took the better of him as he felt asleep near the window.

Unknown to Nero 5 man in a white coat stand behind Nero as one of them asked their leader.

"Sir. Shouldn't we make a move, now that his asleep?" one of his man asked.

"…No, not yet. Lets see first to where his going and maybe find out a few information about him before we pursuit to our plan!" their leader said.

"…. As you wish!..Sir."

"Don't worry!.. Will have our experiment in our hand soon and we can pursuit to our plan. So is it ready?" The leader asked.

"Yes sir!.. The little thing is ready but we got a problem, sir!" One of the men said.

"A problem?... What kind of problem?"

"Well, Sir we already have and prepared for the body but the thing haven't have any soul yet!.. it had a body vessel but the soul is missing sir we can't inject the project to the said experiment sir without the soul of the project sir!" One of the men in a white coat said.

"Well then… it looks like we have to look for a soul before we injected it to him?... It fine it will buy us some time before we kidnap the boy and do the experiment!" the leader said.

"Sir if it okay if I bother you in asking with what this thing is, Sir?" One of the new members asked.

"….is a life cell.. Is a life's cell to let male demon to bear children… But the thing won't be complete without the father sperm cell… That thing is a chemical to change one male demon cells into a female egg cell. But the thing won't be completed without the other half.. or should I say the father sperm cell!" the leader said.

"S-so… Dose that mean we also have to look for the project mate?" One of them asked.

"in a way… Yes.. That why we have to wait and see and find out some information about our project before we do our experiment on him.. Who know the boy might be gay?... if not we can always look for it mate!.. But the mate has to be a demon a pureblood or a half is doesn't matter as long as the father of the child had a bit of demon bloodline in them, then is fine!"

"oh" the whole member said as they all watched Nero sleep as the ride to the ferry where about to reach it place.

TBC..

I'm only going to make this chapter up to 6 or 10 only I think?.. But I wouldn't mind making a squealing for it?.*grin* so tell me how was it? Did the story go fine? Or if any of you liked the idea of the story? Just let me know to your review. *wink* :3 and Ps : this my first time making an Mpreg fanfic so please go easy on me! I'm still all new to this stuff!.. Read and Review are all very welcome oh and lets me know if any of you have any idea to add into the story I mean reconsiders to add into the story?.. Well that for now still next time guys!. *wink* :3

-kor-chan-


	3. Chapter 3

An : Hello again guys!.. And here the chapter 3!

SirenaLoreley : lol I'm glad your enjoying reading my story.. and Uhm I still have a thought for a name on the scientist leader name yet…XD And I also used to Dante x Nero pairing but I kinda feel sorry that Vergil is all along and left behind so I thought why not make a Threesome between this two!.. But my main favor pairing are usually Dante x Nero and Dante x Vergil!.. XD

Shizuhana : I'm glad you liked the story!.. Did I really made Vergil a bit to OOC?.. O.o I didn't notice that but.. At lest you like it so is okay.. That his a bit OOC I try to be more careful next time to not make the character a little to OOC!..

Title : A leap of Faith

Chapter 3 : Dante…?

Nero wakes up from the announcement by the chief of the Ferry. That they were about to arrival at the station in about 90 minutes. Nero got up and put his Ipod in his pack bag and looked out the window will waiting for the Ferry to arrival at the station so that he can get out and maybe go buy something before he made his was way to the "Devil May Cry" to where Dante's live.

Unknown to Nero the Five men who were in the White coat watched him from afar as the leader of the group had a evil smile grace on his face…

At Where Dante and Vergil…

Vergil had finish taking a bath not to long ago as the two brothers went out of Dante Apartment to head for the supermarket and some cloth shopping to buy some few cloth for Vergil. The first place they went was the supermarket to buy a few foods and Vergil's hair gel.

"So bro… Do you want to grab some lunch later on after we done buying your cloth?." Dante asked his Brother as he pick up some cereals and put it at the kart. Vergil stared at his younger twin who picked up some kid cereals as he raises an eyebrow at Dante and said.

"We will do the cloth shopping later after we done having lunch, Dear brother. And… Why are you picking up a children breakfast cereals?.. You're not a kid anymore, Dante." Vergil said who sighed when his brother gave him one of his goofy grins.

"So what?.. Who care if I still eat children cereals. Is not like we never done that before?.." Dante said as he picks up a box of fresh milk near the cereals counter.

Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante childish behavior and said. "That was a long time ago Dante. We were Ten years old back then. Where adult now so act likes it!" Vergil said as Dante just waves a hand at Vergil.

"Whatever, Vergie!... Now why don't we get that hair gel you want and go?.." Dante asked as he turned to look at Vergil who stared at him and said.

"…Is this all you're going to buy and eat?" He asked Dante who grinned at him as he nodded as Vergil added. "You only going to buy a Kid cereals and a 2 box of Milk?. That it and nothing more?. What are you going to eat for dinner if this is all you're going to buy here?" Vergil asked.

"Well… For your information Vergil I only have what? For my meal everyday?. And that is PIZZA of course!" Dante said. Vergil paled at the thought of Dante only eating nothing but Pizza everyday from lunch to dinner. "Well dear brother. Its look like were going to have to buy food for our breakfast, lunch and Dinner!.. And no you will not complain about it. If I want to live with you the less I can do aside from helping you hunt demons is to cook and buy you a proper meal to eat with and not a pizza for cry out loud!" is amazed Vergil that his younger twin is still alive kicking when all he eat everyday where pizza. (an : XD). Vergil took the kart from Dante and made his way to buy a proper food for them as he ignores Dante Winnie and complain about no broccoli for dinner and so on. 'Honestly, When is he ever gonna grow up like a real adult?. He still doesn't eat vegetable neither!.' Vergil thought as he put lot of fruit and vegetable on their kart as he ignores Dante looking pale at the sight of the food he put in their kart.

Back at Nero…

When the Ferry finally arrival to their station. Nero pull out his cellphone from his pants packet and look at the time that read : 5:30pm in the afternoon. 'Look like I will just have to grab some dinner before I head to Dante place!' Nero said as he made it way outside the Ferry station and look for a cheap restaurant to eat.

The scientist follows Nero from behind without him notice them.

Nero couldn't found any cheap restaurant near by and the only thing that were there was the McDonald. Nero sighed and said to himself. 'Look like I had no choice but to eat at the McDonald since there is no cheap restaurant near by!' Nero said as he adjust his bag on his shoulder and mad his way to the McDonald. Unknown to Nero the Scientist follow him through the McDonald while watching him like a hawk.

Back at Dante and Vergil…

When the two brothers done buying the food and cloth that Vergil need the two head home as is was already night time.

"Dante, I'm going to cook our dinner in the kitchen now!" Vergil said as he made his way to the Kitchen and put down the groceries on the kitchen table and starts to unpack them and put them to their right place as he picked up the chicken and pull out the stove from under the cooking table and put in as he started preparing their dinner.

Dante Hn-ed to Vergil to let him know that he heard what his brother said and made his way upstairs. "I'm going to take a bath, Vergil!. Call me when the food is ready!" Dante said as he heard his brother said the "Alright!" As he made his way to the bathroom.

When Nero done eating his dinner he went straight to Dante place as he breathe. 'Okay Nero!. Now that you're here at Dante place!.. So the first thing you should do is say hi and told him that you're kicked out of Fortuna and needed a place to stay. Come on Nero you can do this. Just clam down and keep it cool!' Nero said as he tried to clam down a little before knocking on the door.

Vergil who were in the kitchen heard someone knocking on the door as he peek his head outside the kitchen and stared at the door to the living room then turn around and stare at to where the bathroom lead too. As he sighed. 'Look like Dante not done taking a bath yet!' Vergil said as he went back to the kitchen to put the pink apron on one of the chair and made his way to the front door to see who was at the door at this time of the night. As he said.

"Who is it?" Vergil asked as he was about to open the door when he heard a child well more like a teenager voice rang to the other side of the door. "Is me Dante!. Can I come in?" Nero asked as the door open as he saw Dante wearing a dark black turtle neck and brown pants with a black leather boot. Nero stared at Dante.

"Hm.. Dante..?"

When Vergil open the door he was supervise to see a boy who had the same hair color and a icy blue eyes like him and Dante. The boy was wearing a red and blue coat. Vergil raises an eyebrow at the boy when the two heard someone said from behind them.

Dante was at the stair half naked he was only wearing a blue leather pants and a shoe as Dante rubbing his wet hair with a black towel as he said. "So what for dinner—" Dante said as he took off the towel and stared at Vergil but stopped what he said when he notice who was behind Vergil and said.

"Nero?... What are you doing here, kid?" Dante asked as he made his way to were Vergil and Nero where standing.

Nero didn't know what to do or think. He was confused. 'What the-?. Why is their two Dante here?' His mind was in a thought as he heard Dante asked him something and decided to answer it. "I-I was k-kicked out of Fortuna and got nowhere else to stay!" Nero said while blushing when he saw Dante only wearing pants.

"Eh?.. They kicked you out?. What about Kyrie?" Dante asked he was concern for the boy. Nero said in a bit of weary voice. "W-we broke up!.. She said she was seeing someone else!" Nero said. Now Dante frowned he was now really worry about Nero. Dante didn't like it when Nero was hurt or if someone hurt him, physically or mentally. He loved the boy. That was true. Why else would he help the boy in saving the sorry asses of a home he had in Fortuna if he hadn't loved the boy from the start?.

Vergil who were silent the whole time just stared between his brother and the boy as he listen to the conservation that the two where talking. Vergil has to admit it. He feels sorry and concern for the boy as well which supervise him a bit. He never cared for anyone. Never mind caring or not for Dante health or any of that matter.

"Is okay Kid!. You can stay as long as you want!. Why not join me and my brother for dinner right now?" Dante asked Nero.

"R-really Dante?. I can stay?.. And um.. Is okay.. I just had my dinner a while ago!" Nero said as he tried to hide his blushing face but failed as Dante and Vergil saw it and the two smirked.

"Of course you can stay, Kid!. Come on in!. Oi Vergil let the kid in already!" Dante said as Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother and let Nero inside their house. As Nero eyed Vergil with curiosity. Vergil saw it and tried not to blush as Nero said.

"Your Dante's brother?" Nero asked as Vergil coughed a bit and nodded as he said. "Yes. I'm his older twin brother. Your Nero right?. I'm Vergil!" Vergil said as he pulls out his clean hand to shake hand with Nero who took it and said. "Nice to meet you Vergil!. Is shocked me that he had a brother never minded twins!.." Nero said as he smiled at Vergil who tried not to kiss him in front of his brother. Vergil has to admit the kid was cute. Vergil then glared at Dante who looked away as Vergil said. "You didn't say a thing to him about you having an older twin?. I'm hurt Dante!" Vergil said with a scram tone as Dante glared at Vergil and told him to shut it!. As Nero eyed the two brother who were still glaring at each other and decide to ask something.

"So where will I be sleeping?" asked Nero as he went inside and put his bag near the living room table and sit down on the sofa.

"Well. We had three bedrooms so you can take the other one near mine is on the left side near the bathroom!" Dante said as he turned to his twin and asked. "So.. What for Dinner, Bro?" Dante asked as he follow his older twin who went to the kitchen as Vergil said.

"We have roasted chicken and some fruit salad!.. And no don't give me that look Dante you will have to deal with eating fruit!.. Honestly.. I can't believe after all this years you're still not fond of eating healthy food?.." Vergil said as he ignored his brothers who were sending a glared at him. Nero watched the two brothers bricking each other in the kitchen while they eat.

Nero sighed and said to them. "Dante can I use your bathroom?. I wanted to head off to bed. The trip to the Ferry weren't good!" 'Not like I didn't sleep the whole ride at the Ferry!. I just feel really tired right now!' Nero said as he tried to get the twin attention as the two turned and stared at him as Dante said.

"The bathroom is upstairs to the left!" Dante said. "Thanks Dante!. I own you one for letting me stay!" Nero said as he headed for the stair as he heard Dante said. "That alright Kid!. And no you don't own me anything. Having you here along with my brother is enough!" Dante said as he grinned while Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante. Nero blushed on what just Dante said as his head to the bathroom and took his bath.

When Nero was out of the two sights the two started to eat their meal as Vergil said something. "His cute. The boy I mean!" Vergil said as he took a bite of his roasted chicken as Dante eyed him with a raisin eyebrow. "Yeah..?... Yea his a cute and good kid!. Why?.. You like him do you?" Dante said as he smirked at his brother who glared at him.

"What make you think that I do?" Vergil asked still taking a bite of his roasted chicken while glaring at his twin.

Dante still grinned at his older twin while taking a spoonful of fruit salad to his mouth as he said. "I just do!.. And just to let you know dear brother I won't let you take him away from me!. His mine!" Dante said as Vergil raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?. Is that a challenge?. Dear brother?" Vergil said as he smirked at his younger twin.

"Wanna bet?" Dante challenge as Vergil smirked even more and said. "Deal!. Just don't come and beg if you lose!" Vergil said. "As if I could lose to the like of you!" Dante said. "Then your on!. Lets see who can win the boy hearts, Dante!" Vergil said as the two had their dinner in silent while glaring at each other.

Upstairs to the bathroom…

Nero turn the warm water on as he wait for the water to warm a little before he get inside the bathtub as he took off his coat and others cloth he wear as he sink down the tub as he relaxed to the warm water.

As he thought of Dante half naked back then at the stair as it turn him on. He then slide a finger inside his inner thin and start to moan slowly as he dream that is was Neither Dante or Vergil hand that was doing it to him. As his demonic hand grabbed his erection and started to stroke it slowly as he moaned in pleasure.

As he keeps thrusting his index finger to his lower thin while stroking his erection moaning all the while.

Back at Dante and Vergil…

The two brother where done eating and now where washing the dishes.

"Hm.. Wonder what took Nero so long in the bathroom?" Dante asked as he put the dried plate on it belonging as he turned to his twin who were washing the glass and answer him.

"How know?" He said not bothering to look at Dante who had the goofy grin on his face. "Wanna go find out?" Dante suggested. "No Dante!. And I don't think his the kind of kid who would fuck himself in the bathroom like you do!" Vergil said as he tries not to think about Nero touching himself inside the bathroom. (An : XD). Dante rolled his eyes at his older twin and said. "That hurt, Vergil!. Really hurt!. You're wounding my broken heart!" Dante said as Vergil rolled his eyes at his younger twin and said. "Face it Dante the truth always hurt and you know it!. So would you stop acting like an idiot its annoying!" Vergil said. Dante just stared at his brother and said. "Oh come on!.. Just a peak at the kid in the bathroom won't hurt!" Dante said trying to coating his brother to join him in checking up on Nero at the bathroom.

"Fine!.." Vergil said as he stopped washing the last plate and dried his hand with the towel near the clean plate. As Dante made a bit of victory by saying hooray! As the two made their way upstairs to the bathroom as the two stopped when they heard Nero moaned.

Inside the bathroom Nero where putting three finger inside his lower area while the other hand stroking his erection harder making him moan hard and loud.

Dante and Vergil blushed at what they just heard.

"Nn!... Harder!.. Ahh!.. D-Dante!.." Nero moaned at his masturbation. Dante and Vergil blushed ten fold as Dante whisper to Vergil.

"Holy shit!.. He actually touching himself and calling my name?" Dante whisper to Vergil who just looked shock as the two heard more moan from Nero.

"Ahh~!.. Nnn.. Hard, fuck me hard!.. Vergil!.." Nero moaned as he stroked his erection.

Vergil who was outside the bathroom door had a jaw drop. He couldn't believe on what his hearing right now as Dante said.

"Wow!.. The kid moan kinda good!. Damn!.. And now his screaming your name Vergil!.. Aren't we lucky?" Dante said as his elbow his brother who nodded still a bit shock as Vergil said while blushing.

"D-Dante.. D-Don't you think we should s-stop him before we lose our mind?" Vergil said as he tries to fight his growing erection that wanted to get inside Nero thin. Dante nodded as they heard Nero stopped touching himself as Dante said.

"Yeah!.." Dante said as he tries to clam down and try not to blush. "Nero!.. Are you okay in there?.. You been in the bathroom for an hours now and my brother and I are worry about you!... Are you okay in there?" Dante asked. He was supervise that he said it in a claming tone.

Nero who where inside panicked and tried not to think that the two might heard him on what he was doing as he said. "H-hm.. Y-yeah!. I'm okay!.. Sorry I took so long the water was warm that I complete lost to it that I didn't know that I stayed long!... I hm.. I'm about to be done!" He said as he got off of the bathtub and took a towel near by the towel hanger and dry himself as he put on his clean underwear that he brought with him a while ago and wear it follow by wearing a clean pajama and a plane whit T-shirt that read : "I'm sexy!" (An :XDDD). As he tried not to blush as he open the door to the bath and saw Dante and Vergil raising their eyebrow at him as he blushed and said.

"Hm.. Sorry that I took so long!.. Hm.. You can use the bathroom now that I'm done and uh.. Goodnight you two!" Nero said as he had his head bowed as he went out of the bathroom not bothering to look in the eyes at the two brothers as he head to his bedroom as he didn't notice that both brother where looking at him with a lustful eyes.

As Nero got inside his room he lay in his bed while covering his eyes with his human hand a blush was on his face as he said to himself.

'Fuck!.. I hope they didn't hear me fucking myself inside the bathroom and calling their name!... Fuck I'm so screwed!' He thought as he pull out his hand away and let sleep take the better of him as he curled in his sleep.

On Dante and Vergil who were still standing in the bathroom doorway looking like a dumb as the two stared at each other.

"We should.. Uh head to bed Dante is getting late!" Vergil said as Dante nodded and head to his bedroom as he went inside and close the door. Vergil did the same.

Outside the Devil May Cry…

The scientist that where following Nero watched as the leader had a smile on his face. green eye gleamed in the dark night as he said. "Look like we caught you now our experiment!..." The leader said as one of his men said.

"Sir you told me awhile ago to check on whom living in the "Devil May Cry" well sir. I just found an information.. The one living there is a Demon hunter.. The owner of the place is a half-breed sir. And the other one we just saw is his older twin is what its said here on the old record files sir!.. The two are also the son of the legendry Sprada, Sir!"

"Sprada you say?.. The one we have at our laboratory?.." The leader said. As one of them nodded. "Interesting!.. So this are the son of Sprada that the rumors where talking about!.. Interesting!.. The two son of Sprada might be the prefect mate for our experimentation!.." the leader said rubbing his chin.

"Sir!.. What are we going to do about Sprada?.. He still alive at our laboratory. Sir. But he hadn't awakened yet!"

"Will think of something to do with him.. Make sure his not yet awake!.. We still need him as our second project!" Their leader said as the members nodded as the whole group and their leader left the place to get some sleep.

'Soon, My experiment. Soon your be mine!.. And the project will be complete to create a new fighting weapon!.. Your children will be the end of the world!.. And soon this human world will fall into my hand!' The leader of the group said to himself as he went in to their limo as he took a one last glance at the "Devil May Cry" before he told the drive to drive. As they head off back to their laboratory…

TBC…

So how was it?.. Good?. Bad?.. Just let me know to your reviewer!.. *wink* :3


	4. Chapter 4

AN :Hello again guys!.. Sorry I couldn't updated yesterday!.. its was Sunday yesterday and my cousin came by to use the pc!.. So I couldn't update. My cousin have the habit to use the pc here every Sunday and sometime on the weekend since his mom can't afford to buy a computer of their own!. :/

And I also deiced to make the chapter a bit longer since I feel that is was so unfair of me not to do so… So please enjoy the story while reading it!

SirenaLoreley : lol I'm glad you find Dante and Vergil amusing!. XDD and thank you for caring for me!. *hug you*

Shizuhana : Waah!.. Thank you for the ice cream!.. *hug you and take the ice cream and eat it lol* XD

AnnaNero : I'll try not to use the cursing words too much!..

I'm glad you all find my story interesting everyone I really feel grateful to you all!.. *hug all the reviewers* Well now let's get on with the story ne?

~(^_^)~

Chapter 4 : Nero..?

Nero stirred awake as he gradually opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock near by the bedside table as he stretched while yawning; he grabbed the alarm clock and pushes the stop button to shut the alarm off as he looked at the time on the alarm clock that read: 6:05am in the morning. As a thought just came to him.

'Wait a minute!... Since when did I have an alarm clock on my bedroom?.. I don't remembering having one or to even ask Dante and Vergil to led me one?...' Nero thought now fully awake as he stared at the closed door.

'Could it be that Dante—No Dante isn't a morning person if remember!.. Lady did mention something about Dante's not a morning person…. So… Could it be… V-Vergil?..' Nero asked himself as he sighed and deiced to ignore the thought about Vergil's coming to his room and put and alarm clock on his bedside table.

'I just hope his not stalking me!' Nero thought as he got off of his bed and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and made his way to the kitchen. He could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

He then saw Vergil cooking pancake and some bacon and greet him.

"Good morning!" Nero said as he rubbed his sleeping eyes. Vergl smiled as he tries not to blush at how cute Nero looked right now as he said.

"Good morning!.. I see that the alarm I setup in your room worked?" Vergil said a matter of fact as Nero just stared at him.

'I know it!. He's stalking me!' Nero thought as he pretended that he didn't heard what Vergil said and just sit down on kitchen table and wait for the food as the two heard Dante's stabbing the Alarm clock with his Rebellions that ranged to his room as he dashed down the stair carrying the broken alarm clock in his hand.

"VERGIL DOES HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SETUP AN ALARM CLOCK ON MY BEDROOM!... YOU KNOW ALL TO WELL THAT I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON LIKE YOU DO!" Dante yelled as he throw the broken alarm clock in the trash can and then stormed out of the kitchen and back to his room as he slammed his door loudly.

Vergil sighed at Dante's behavior as Nero just eyed the poor Alarm clock that lay on the trash can the staring at Vergil and said.

"So…What Lady told me about Dante's not a morning person was true!" Nero said looking at Vergil for an answer as Vergil shrugged at how Nero giving him a bored look. Is wasn't cute to be honest as he answers.

"You are correct!.. Dante's had never be a morning person!... Even when we were young!.. He hate to wake up early!" Vergil said sighed at the memories of the good old day.

"….if you know that he isn't a morning person then why did you still put the alarm clock in his room for?" Nero asked.

Vergil shrugged and said. "To piss him off, I guess…?..Why?" Vergil asked as he eyed Nero while placing their breakfast on the table as Nero shook his head and said "Nothing… just wanna know that all!" He said as he thought. 'Honestly. This two are so opposite in so many wrong ways!' Nero thought as he took a bite of his bacon.

After the two where done eating they cleaned the table, left a few food for Dante and then wash the dishes. While helping Vergil washed the dishes he keep a glance at the kitchen door for any sight of Dante if Dante ever appear.

Vergil notices Nero glancing at the kitchen door as he clenching a fist at the water bottle. He was feeling jealousy toward his twin for getting to much attention from the boy and none for him.

"So… Nero, What you do for a living?" Vergil asked as he looks away from Nero and just stared at glass he was washing as he tried to make a conversation with the boy as Nero looked at him and answer him truthfully.

"…I hunt Demons for a living like Dante does why?" Nero asked as he raises an eyebrow at Vergil sudden question.

"Oh…?... And you live to where?" Vergil was now interest on where Nero comes from and forgot all about his jealousy feeling toward Dante's for the boy attention.

Nero felt a bit specious toward Vergil sudden conversation as his answer in an honest way.

"I lived in a small village called Fortuna!.." Nero answers truthfully as he added. "Why are you asking me all this?" He asked as he eyed Vergil speciously.

Vergil stopped what he was doing and stared at Nero in a serious way as he said. "You interest me!.. I never seen my younger twin letting anybody stayed in his apartment never mind taking women in his bed.. He usually only taking them out and date them. And you're the very first person he very welcomed in his house aside from Lady, Trish and I!" Vergil said as he closed himself toward Nero as their lips almost touch.

Nero pushed Vergil off him as he said. "What are you talking about?" He stared at Vergil as he backed away.

Vergil glared at the boy as he move forward and said. "You interest him!.. Mean he likes you!" Vergil said as grabbed Nero chin.

Nero pushed Vergil hand away as he said. "Fuck off!... And what do you mean HE like me?.. I'm a total freak and unwanted person in my village!... So what make you think he liked me?" Nero splattered as he glared at Vergil he didn't like the way Vergil treated him unlike Dante. Well yeah Dante could be a total jerk and a pervert and he tease a lot but he was never this harsh toward him. Vergil on the other hand was something else that he couldn't figure out.

Vergil couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Nero roughly as he smash his lips to the boy unwilling lips as the boy tired to prey him off.

Nero mange to pull his lips away from Vergil as he said while pushing Vergil off of him. "STOP!...WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Nero half yelled but Vergil didn't stop and started to kiss and lick Nero neck as Nero moaned as Vergil smirked and said.

"Your mine!.. I won't let my brother have you!.. And beside… This is what you wanted right?" Vergil said as he nipped Nero neck who protested.

'This is so wrong!. Why isn't my body not listening to me? Move!... Make him stay away from you!, Please!' Nero scream in his mind as a tears start to form in his lovely icy blue eyes. Just then Nero eyes widen as he felt something roaming under his shirt as he found and saw Vergil hand. Vergil hand reaches his nipple and gave it a light squeeze. Nero tired to contain his moan by covering his mouth with his human hand.

"…That not good… Don't cover your mouth I want to hear you moan!" Vergil said in his deep husky voice that sends Nero whole body to shiver.

"Vergil, Stop this is wrong!.. What make you think that I liked this?" Nero asked as he tries to prey Vergil hand off of his.

Vergil whisper to Nero. "Really?. Is this what you not want?... After that little episode we hear you do in the bathroom last night?" Vergil asked as Nero widens his eyes and stopped pushing Vergil away as Vergil gave a victory smirk as he said. "Good!" Then Vergil started to grabbed Nero finger and sucks it into his mouth earning him a soft moan coming from Nero who didn't protested.

'Fuck!.. They heard it!.. They heard what I did at the bathroom last night?.. Fuck!.. I'm screwed!. Now what will Dante think of me?" Nero Thought as a tears flow to his eyes. Vergil notices it and licked the salty teary eyes as he whisper to Nero ears.

"Don't worry!... Dante doesn't think less off you!.. Why else would I say that he 'liked you' back then?... He doesn't hate you!.. In fact both he and I are head over heel in love with you!.. That what I mean when I said YOU interest HIM!" Vergil whisper to Nero ears as Nero blinked and stared at Vergil who stared at him with a lustful eyes. He shrugged as he said.

"That a lie!" Nero said as looked away from Vergil. As Vergil was about to replied to what he said when they heard Dante yawned from the stairs as the two broke off and went to their respective place as Dante came in and felt a heavy atmosphere surrounded the kitchen as he looked between Vergil and Nero then said.

"Why do I felt a heavy tension that surrounded the atmosphere here in the kitchen?...Guys?" Dante asked as he didn't took his eyes off of Nero who just ignore everything and just went to fixing the table.

Vergil notice Dante's staring at Nero as he said. "it's nothing Dante!" Vergil said as Nero glance his eyes from behind him as he clench his demon hand in a fists at how Vergil could just shrug the thing he just did to Him.

"Really?.." Dante asked He could see Nero clench his fists under the table. "Yes, dear brother!. You need not to worry to much!... We were just have a conversation still I asked something I shouldn't have… is nothing personal so you needn't to worry to much!... You should eat your breakfast before it gets to cold, Dante." Vergil said he also notices how Nero clenched his fists but he tries to pretend that he didn't saw it.

"Yeah, Dante what Vergil said!.. He just asked me something still he said something about if I still have a feeling for Kyrie or not since we broke up and all… I guess I snapped since well… I'm sensitive when come to talking about the things I tried to avoid." Nero lied to Dante.

Dante raise an eyebrow at Nero. He could sense that the Kid was lying but he didn't want the kid to notice that he know that Nero lied so he deiced to just play along and pretend that he didn't know that Nero where lying.

Vergil on the other hand could see through or read Dante like a book and he too know that Dante also know that Nero where lying to cover up on what just happen between the two of them a while ago. 'The kid much have lied to hide the truth from Dante that he was about to be molested by me!' Vergil thought.

.

"Okay… if you say so Kid!... So what for breakfast?" Dante asked as he made his way to the table and saw that they were having a bacon and pancake.

"That the left over for you Dante!" Vergil said. "Oh…. Oh well… Dig in!" Dante said as he seat down the chair and eat his food as Nero looked at Dante and looked away then said.

"Uhm…. Dante… I'm going out for a walk!.. I didn't get to see the town that much yesterday so.. I'll be going!. I'll be back before dinner time!" Nero said but was stopped as Dante said. "Wait!.. Are you sure you can go on your own?. I mean you pretty much don't know the place yet. And you might get lost?" 'Or even worse get kidnap?' Dante shrugged the thought about Nero might get kidnap by a pervert that roaming the town.

"Don't be stupid, Dante!. I know my way home so don't worry to much!.." Nero said as he left the kitchen and went upstairs to take a bath and go.

Dante just stared at Nero as the boy went upstairs. He then turned to his older twin and said. "What with him today?" Dante asked as Vergil shrugged. "I don't know. Why ask me?" Vergil said as stared at Dante. "I mean the kid pretty much in a foul mood today!.. You didn't happen to do something stupid now did you?" Dante asked as he looked at Vergil with a suspicious look on his face.

Vergil just gave Dante a cold glare as Dante shrugged it off and just ate his breakfast in silent while Vergil went back to washing the last reminding dishes.

Nero stayed in the warm water as a tear flew from his handsome face he had been crying after he got inside the bathroom and just sunk into the bathtub.

'Why dose is hurt..?... I only came here to confuse my feeling to Dante!.. But why dose my heart hurt when Vergil told me that he liked me?.. Could it be that I truly had full for the twins?.. That can't be!.. I have only known Vergil for just one night and already fallen for him too!..' Nero thought as he cried and added.

'Gosh Nero!.. Your totally screwed!.. Now what will I do now..?... Confuse to them both and tell Vergil that I enjoyed him molesting me?.. Yeah right like that ever gonna happen..' Nero said as he stopped crying and sighed. He know he was being corny for crying over little thing like a school girl but who to blame him after what Vergil told and done to him?

He then got up and turn the water off as he stayed their for a little while then deiced to just shrug the thought about what Vergil just did and went out of the bathtub and picked up the towel near the hanger and dry himself up as he made his way to the mirror near the sink and looked at himself.

He could see that his eyes where red from crying and his nose was a slight pinkish. He was totally confused now. He didn't know which one of the twin that he would choice as a lover. The twins where both handsome in their own way that something is just too hard to not like them both. One was a cold and serious while the other one was a cheerful and a happy-go-luck type. Yes the twins where handsome in their own way that drive Nero insane.

He jerked at the thought about him getting insane about the twins for making him go crazy in love with them.

'I have to get out of here!.. The more I stayed the more I'm craving for them!..' Nero thought. 'But if I go back to Fortuna, Kyrie would surely kill me if she found out that I haven't confused my love to them!...' Nero thought as he realize something.

'Kyrie won't know a thing unless I tell her the truth?.. Right?... So maybe I could just lie to her that they rejected my feeling and it will be okay..?.. Right?' He said to himself as a smirk form on his cute face.

'Yeah. That what I will do!.. I can just pretend to Dante and Vergil that I'm just going out for a walk when I'm totally am running away from them!.. I'm not even ready to confuse my feeling to them so why did I even brother to come here in the first place?...'Nero thought as he put on his cloth, brush his teeth and brush his hair as he made his way to his room to get Blue rose and Red queen and his ipod.

'Beside I will only need to bring my weapon so that they won't notice it. If I brought all my stuff with me, they might get specious that I'm trying to run away from them!' Nero said as he grabbed his two weapon and pull out some pocky from his pack bag and put it on his mouth and head down the stair as he made his way to the kitchen with the pocky still on his mouth hanging.

When Dante saw Nero came back in the kitchen with a pocky on his mouth while his arms where on his pants pocket. He nearly almost dropped the coffee his was holding as he thought.

'Aww.. Cute!. Nero and a pocky in his mouth is such a lovely sight.' He said as he smirked at Nero to get the boy attention.

When Vergil noticed Nero came back in the kitchen he nearly almost dropped the plate he was dry at the sight of Nero and a pocky on his mouth. He tried not to blush at how cute Nero looked right now with a pocky in his mouth is was turning him on right now but he tries to hold it in.

"Didn't know you like to eat pocky, kid. And is a chocolate flavor too!" Dante voice snapped Vergil imagination as he glance at Dante and did turned to look at Nero who had a blush on his check as he said well more of like he snapped at it.

"Shut it, old man!... I happen to like eating pocky so shut up!.." Nero said as he glared at Dante who grin at him.

"Old man?.." Vergil asked with a raise eyebrow. Dante just waved a hand at Vergil to just shrug it off.

"I'm going to go out now!" Nero said as he left the kitchen still blushing all the way as he heard Dante laughed at him heartedly. "Okay kid, have fun with your tore around the place by yourself!" Dante called as he shook his head in belief. Vergil just raise his eyebrow at the two while Dante waited still Nero was out of the House as he stared at he brother with a serious look on his face as he asked his old twin.

"So Vergil. Now that Nero is out of our sight!... Mind to explain to me on why the kid seems to be not himself?" Dante asked his twin as he led on the doorframe looking at Vergil with a frown on his face as Vergil sighed and explain everything that happens awhile ago while Dante was asleep. He know that he was gonna get beating up by Dante later on but now is not a time to sulk over it and told Dante everything.

When Nero went out of the Devil May Cry. He made his way to the park to settle his mind down, When he notice a little girl was crying because her balloon got stuck on the tree branch as he smiled and made his way to the little girl and bent down as he said.

"What wrong little girl?" Nero asked as the girl said between hiccupping. "My pink balloon got stuck on the tree branch and I can't reach it!" the little girl said. Nero smiled and pats the girl head and said. "is alright!. I'll get it for you!" Nero said as he's tip toe to the tree and reaches for the girl's balloon that stuck on the tree with his human hand and handed it to the girl.

"Here you go!.. Now be careful and don't let it get stuck in the tree branch again, okay?" He asked the little girl who nodded at him and said thank you and went off to go look for her mommy. Nero smiled as the girl took off.

'is a nice place here!..' Nero said to himself when suddenly he felt a wet handkerchief place on his mouth as he tries to struggle.

"Don't struggle to much now!... it won't do you good!." Said the man from behind him as Nero could felt something strange about the smell of the handkerchief as it made him felt dazzling as sleep over took him.

When the leader of the scientist saw that Nero went out of the Devil May Cry he and his men follow him all the way to the park as he saw him helped the girl and deiced that it was time to take the boy as he made his way and cover Nero mouth with a wet handkerchief that had a sleeping potion in it as he could felt the boy stopped struggle and was sure that Nero was asleep as he pull out his hands with the wet handkerchief and throw it near by as he called one of his men.

"Take the boy to the lab! Immediately!" He order as he handed the boy to one of his men who took Nero and put him in the black van as they drove off too the laboratory to purists their plan with Nero.

Back at Dante and Vergil…

When Vergil told Dante everything. He was earned a punch to his left side of his face. As the two brothers had a fight awhile ago as the two soon clam down and stopped fighting as Dante made his way to his desk his check was sallow from Vergil punch.

Vergil on the other hand made it way to get a ice for his sallow left check when both brothers heard a door being open to the front door as Vergil made his way with an ice pack on his hand.

"Yo Dante—" the women stopped as he saw Vergil near the kitchen doorframe and glared at him Vergil glared back at the women as the said women said something to Dante.

"DANTE WHY THE HECK IS HE HERE?"

"Shut it, Lady!.. I'm not in the mood to talk right now!" Dante told Lady as Lady rolled her eyes at Dante as she looked at Vergil with a cold stared. Vergil returns the glare at Lady.

"Since when have you ever in the mood to talk to anyway?.." Lady said as she made her way to Dante desk and put down her gun and seat beside it. As Dante put down his magazine and stared at Lady while asking.

"What are you doing here anyway Lady?" Dante asked staring at Lady. "I should be the one asking you that!... what he's doing here?" Lady asked again as she pointed a finger at Vergil who just stared at the two with a bored look on his face the ice pack was still in his hand.

"That none of your business now isn't it. Lady?" Dante said as he smirked at her. Lady rolled her eyes at Dante again and said "Whatever!... I'm not here to argue with you right now!. In fact I have a—" Lady didn't get a chance to say what she was about to say when the three saw Trish at the door. Vergil just glared at Trish then turned to his younger twin and asked.

"Why is she here, Dante?" Vergil asked as he throws the ice pack near the trash can while pointing at Trish.

"That's none of your concern as to why she here and working with me!. If you have a problem with it then deal it!.. I'm not gonna listen to your complain as to why she working with me!" Dante said as Vergil tched at him and looked away.

"Anyway—" Lady butted in but was stopped as Trish said something that caught her attention.

"Dante we got a problem—"Trish said but was stopped as Dante said. "What kind of problem—"

"—Nero had been kidnap!" Trish cut Dante rumbles as she saw Dante eyes widen in alarm and so did Vergil and Lady as the three said together.

"What did you just say?"

TBC..

Me : Kekekeke!.. A cliffhanger!. XDD.. I wonder what gonna happen next?..XD…

Uhmm… I think I might also go to search for a few information to add in the story…?.. I mean yeah it was my idea to start about the whole Nero being the experiment things… But I need a better idea to do with him like hm… I'm totally clueless on what to do with the scientist right now.. its might take a one day before I can found an idea on what to do with them!... But don't worry!.. I'll stay into with my idea on how to end this chapter and make it a bit interesting to read..?. Just give me some times to think of an idea to add!. DX

Hope you all like the story?.. Read and Review, Review are much more welcome!. *wink* :3

Love lot,

Kor-chan


	5. Chapter 5

An : Hello guys I'm back and here are the chapter 5!.. Hope you all would enjoy it!.. *wink*

Title : Leap of Faith

Chapter 5 : The truth behind the past.

Recap of yesterday event :

"Dante we got a problem—"Trish said but was stopped as Dante said. "What kind of problem—"

"—Nero had been kidnap!" Trish cut Dante rumbles as she saw Dante eyes widen in alarm and so did Vergil and Lady as the three said together.

"What did you just say?"

~(^_^)~

"What did you just say?" Dante, Lady and Vergil had yelled at Trish as they all stared at her who just shrugged when they had yelled. As Trish repeated on what she just said a moment ago. "I said "Nero had been KIDNAP!" she said the last part a bit loud so the three would hear it clearly.

Dante just stared at Trish in belief at her news as he chuckle a little as the others stared at him with a confuse look as to why Dante laughed. Trish frowned at Dante and said seriously.

"I'm not kidding you Dante!... I went out for a walk at the park a moment ago when I saw Nero helping a little girl to took out her balloon that got stuck on a tree branch when suddenly 5 people wearing white coat grabbed him!.. And I think the one with a long black hair must be the leader that grabbed Nero and I think he also cover Nero's mouth still he can't breathe and fainted.. I also heard him saying something "Take the boy to the Lab, immediately!" or something like that…?" Trish said as she watched Dante face change to concern, worry then to anger.

Dante clenched his fists as he said. "Who took him?.. Where are they taking him!...?.." Dante said as he tries not to leash his anger in front of Trish.

"I don't know, All I saw was that the Leader took Nero and they went off with a black van!." Trish said. As Lady seem to be in a thought.

"Trish, Dose this men in a white coat have a—" Lady stopped as he pull out her laptop from her bag and put it on the desk and turn it on as she search for the picture of a logo. As she finally found it and show it to Trish.

Trish eyes widen when she saw the logo of a red Apple on the center and two snakes that surrounded the apple and something that written below the two in a black and with letter that written in a foreign language as she said.

"Yes!... Those people had that logo on there left shoulder of their coat!.." Trish said as Lady clench her fist as she mumble something along the line of 'Not good!. Nero in big trouble' as she explain to the group in a serious tone.

"This isn't good guys!.. This here (she showed the logo to everyone as she continue.) is a people well more of a scientist that work in some kind of organization called : "Ringo…?... Huh?.. Weird name." Lady said as she added. "It's said here that…They experiment on… Demons anatomy and the like…Hmmm… And they also inventing new fighting weapon to kill Demon and the like too and.. I think that about it.." Lady said as Dante and Vergil paled at the thought about Nero begins an experiment for their linking.

"But what Nero got to do with this?" asked Trish who seat on the sofa staring at Lady. "I dunno!.. What do you think?" Lady asked Trish who put her hand on her chin as she started to think of the reason to what it was… But she found none.

"Whatever is it, is problem not a good thing I'm sure of that!" Dante broke the silent as everyone stared at him.

"Lady… Can you like hack their computer system and find their location too?.. The sooner we find out what they're planning to do with Nero the sooner we can save him!" Vergil as Lady blinked and said.

"it might takes hours or day to do the hacking!" Lady said as she frowned. "It fine as long as were able to find some information about this organization and as long as Dante pay me!." Lady said as Vergil sighed and nodded as she went to do what Vergil asked her too as she began to search and hacked some of the system files as everyone waited.

Dante blinked and stared at Lady as he said. "Pay you for what?" Dante asked as Lady just grinned at him.

At the Ringo's laboratory…

Nero was placed in the experimentation room as the leader pull out a blue and red tube that glowed.

The leader then looked at Nero sleeping face as he smirked.

"Well is time to being our experiment everyone." He said as Nero started to stir in his sleep and open his eyes to see but close it again to adjust to the bring light and blinked as he tries to move but something holding him from moving to much. He could also feel something cold on both of his hand and feet he could also sense that he was…Naked..? He looked to his right side as he saw his hand where tied to keep him from moving.

Nero was now panicking he didn't know or how he got here in the first place. He then heard someone chuckle from below him as he looked and saw a man with black hair that tied into a ponytail and a green eyes staring at him, Holding a blue tube on the right and a red tube on the left as he eyed the two tube. He could see it glowing.

"Don't worry my dear!.. We won't be able to put this inside of you just yet. Not unstill we change your lower part and made it into a uterus to where the fetus can live and grow. But of course this thing won't be able to grow just yet without your mate sperm cell.. And of course you're the host and the mommy of these two!.. This two here are the egg cell that where going to put inside you and of course before that we have to change all of your sperms cell into an egg cell and mixed it with this ! "The leader of the scientist said.

"My name is Kiryu Camelot. The head and the leader of the scientist team." Kiryuu bowed to Nero who glared at him and said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Nero asked as he tries to struggle to get out. "I wouldn't struggle much if I where you Nero." Kiryuu said as Nero stopped struggle and stared at Kiryuu and asked. "How did you know my name?" Nero asked as he glared at Kiryuu again.

Kiryuu smirked. "Ah. How wonderful of you to ask. That easy by boy!.. I hacked some files that worked at the Order in Fortuna to see if I can find someone to use for my experiment and you my dear boy happen to interest me!" He said as he added. "And beside. Who wouldn't have guessed that they have a half-blood demon that worked in them despite their hater for the like of you?" Kiryuu said.

"SHUT UP!.. You don't know anything about me!" Nero said. "Oh really my dear child?... Weren't you the baby that where abounded by your parents duet to your demonic arms was that what you thought. Right?" Kiryuu said. Nero looked surprised as he stopped struggle and stared at Kiryuu. As Kiryuu smirked at him and said.

"And beside is was my father who put you in that orphanage back then when you were just a baby… And is was my father who created you!.. You were just an experiment to being with!.. Because the true my dear child you were just a test tube baby!.." Kiryuu said.

"That a lie!.. I won't believe you!" Nero splatters.

"OH.. Really?.. Well to tell you the truth… Your real father happen to be a pure demon and a savior of the human realm!.. Your mother was just one of the experiments to use her egg cells and put both your father and mother cell into a test tube. Since your dear mother seem to be in a coma and won't be able to wake up anytime soon. And putting you inside her without her know would danger her life Not that I minded but my father wouldn't want that. So my fathers deiced to put you in a test tube still you where fully well growth and ready to see the outside world. My father also said that is was better for you to be away from your real parents that were still alive. Living here!.. So my father deiced to take you away and let you be raised by the Fortuna orphanage!.. And you know why?... So that your so called true of a father won't know that you even exits is because my father only used your parents' blood and sperm and eggs cell and put it inside the test tube!" Kiryuu said Nero was shocked to hear all of this as he felt a tears flow to his lovely face.

Kiryuu smirked. "And do you know who your real father is, Nero?" Kiryuu asked Nero as Nero shook his head. As Kiryuu came closer to Nero and bent down to his ears and whisper it.

"Your true father happen to be here!.. You know him.. Everyone from the human and demon world know him!.. His the betrayal of the demon world and the savior of the human world!.. Sound familiar?.. And Nero… You're his 3rd son!.. You have an older sibling!.. Twins older brother if I my add!" Kiryuu said as everything sink into Nero mind as he just realize something that he should never have.

'Oh Gosh.. it can't be true?... Dante and Vergil are my two older sibling?' Nero thought as he widens his eyes in shock of the news.

"So now that that out of the gutter!... is it time to purist to the plan!" Kiryuu said as he put down the blue and the red tube on the small table and picked up the white injection as he move aside of Nero and injected it on Nero shoulder as Nero hiss in pain.

"There… is shouldn't take long for the chemical to take the effect to change your sperm cell into egg cell and to change lower part for a uterus before I injected this to you!" He said as he pull out the injection and put it beside the blue and red tub as He picked the red tub and showed it to Nero.

"And this my boy is your baby!.. This two are egg cell Nero!. We still don't know what will this baby gender be. But yes this is your two beloved baby Nero! Thought they won't be born yet!." Kiryuu said as he stretched his back.

"Well then now you know. Look like I have to wait for about 1 hours and 35 minute before I shove this two inside of you!" Kiryuu said as he patted Nero belly and left the boy to go check on the other experiment.

Nero cried in silent as he thought. 'Dante, Vergil pleases save me!' Nero said as he close his eyes.

Now back in the Devil May Cry..

It been 5 hours that everyone waited for Lady to tell the information as Lady still search through out the internet she even tried to hack some of it. As she smirked.

"Got it!" She said as the three in the room all eyed her as she said.

"The head leader name of the group is "Kiryuu Camelot" the son of the first head of the origination that died 5 years ago! And its also said here that the laboratory location is a bit far from here problem would take 4 hours of driving!.. is also said here that the laboratory was heal in the lake on top of the mountain. And it got lot of security system all over the place. The place was well knows to everyone but was a forbidden place to go too." Lady said.

"Forbidden?.. How can it be forbidden?" Dante asked looking astonish at the information. Lady shrugged and said." Probable due to the uhh…Dogs?" Lady said.

"You mean Hell dogs?" Trish asked as Lady shrugged again. "Probable" she said.

"So you mean that is pretty much impossible to get inside?" Dante asked as he had both of his hand on his hip as he give Lady a raise eyebrow.

"Something like that!.. I think is better that I go along with you guys since I have the map on my laptop and the files to how to avoid the security system and all that!... And I think I might be able to hack their camera… it might take a while but at lest I could do some helping. Well?" Lady said as she unplug her laptop charger and put it on her pack bag and fold her laptop with switching it off and carry it as she made her way to the front door as she stopped and looked behind her and said.

"Well. What are you guys waiting for?.. Lets go!" Lady said as Vergil follow Lady with Yamato on his side as Dante grab Rebellions. Trish on his back as the four went out of the Devil May Cry and went inside Lady Black VR and drive to where the Laboratory where located.

'Hang in their, Nero!.. We'll save you!' Both Dante and Vergil thought as the twin looked out the window of the car. Dark heavy cloud could be seen outside.

'Look like is gonna have a long hard rain!' Dante thought.

Back in the laboratory..

Kiryuu walked to the other side of the room to where the other experiments where held as he looked at the man that was inside a big tube with an oxygen on his mouth to keep him breathing properly as the man inside stir and looked eye to eye with Kiryuu as Kiryuu smirked and said.

"You finally awake!.. Sprada!" Kiryuu said. "Kiryuu!" Sparda said. "Ah!.. Glad you still remember me!" Kiryuu said as he bowed and continue. "Is been a while now hasn't it?... You still remember me back then?... I was just a little boy watching my father do his experiments on you when he found out that you were still alive back then in the demon world and brought you here!" Kiryuu said as he smirked. Sparda frowned.

"Where is it?" Sprada said. Kiryuu looked confuse as he asked "Where what?"

"The boy!.. The boy that your father create. The boy WHO had my blood. Where my 3rd son?.. " Sparda said. Kiryuu looked surprised. "H-How can that be?...You know you had a son that my father creates as a test tub baby with your blood simple and your sperm cells?" Kiryuu asked.

"I'm not dumb, Kiryuu.. I saw how your father created him and by using my death wife blood and egg cell that your father taken from her before she's died!... Now tell me… WHERE IS HE?" Sparda yelled as he glared at Kiryuu.

Kiryuu stared at Sprada then started too laughed.

"Hahaha… Oh don't worry Sprada.. His doing fine!.. Oh… and I bet you also know that his was taken away from here after he was born and been taken to Fortuna orphanages?..." Kiryuu said as Sprada had a confuse look on his face.

"Oh… You didn't know?... That… Supervising.. But that doesn't matter now that I found him again!" Kiryuu said. Sprada widen his eyes as he yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HIM?... I SWEAR KIRYUU!.. IF YOU DARE DO SOMETHING TO HIM I WON'T HESITAGE TO KILL YOU!" Sprada yelled as he tries to break the glass.

Kiryuu smirked. "No need to be angry at me Sprada.. I'm only tending to use your youngest son as a new weapon maker!" He said.

"A what?" Sprada asked. "I'm planning to use him as a baby maker for my new stronger version of both of you!.. They'll be more stronger than their parents and grandparents!... Stronger so that this world will fall into my hand!" Kiryuu said.

"I won't let you get away with this Kiryuu… I won't let any of my son or grandchildren to be used as one of your scum's!" Sprada said as he still tries to break the glass wall of the tube. Kiryuu laughed as he said.

"Go ahead and keep trying to break the glass wall Sprada.. No matter how many time you'll break it, it won't work!... That glass wall is tenth times stronger to be breakable…" Kiryuu said. "Will see about that!" Sprada said as Kiryuu just smirked.

"Oh and another thing. Your wife isn't death!... Father brought her back to life. Before he went to do the experiment to create Nero!. That where father got her blood and egg cell to create Nero. Oh and she on the other room in a tube. She hasn't awakened yet. But she definitely still alive!" Kriyuu said.

"Nero?" Sprada asked.

"is your youngest son name!.. The orphanage who took and raise him named him that!.." Kiryuu said as Sprada stopped breaking the wall. Kiryuu smirked in victory as he made his way to the door.

"Well then… is look like I spent to much time chattering with you!.. I must now go back to work!" Kiryuu said as he went out and locked the door with a code so that no one could ever get inside and so that Sprada can't get out neither.

He then made his way to the other room to where Nero was as he opens the door and locks it and turned to look at Nero with a smirk grace on his face as he said.

"So… Shall we being the second plan?" Kiryuu said as he made his way closer to Nero and pick up the Blue tube. And told the other members who were inside the room to spread Nero legs as he open the Tube and shove it inside Nero. Nero screams in pain at how harsh Kiryuu shove the thing inside him.

At Dante and Vergil along with the girls inside the Black VR who's on their way to save Nero.

Vergil eyebrow twitched in irrigations. Lady where complain a while ago as to how quite their trip were and deiced to turn on the radio as the song of "Run Devil Run" by SNSD (1) a popular Korea pop song was heard as Lady sung along to the music as Trish join her too. Dante where covering his ears with a cotton bud.

Vergil stared at his twin and asked. "Where did you get that?" Vergil asked as he pointed the cotton that was on Dante other hand as he was about to cover his right ears when Vergil asked something.

"I found it here!" Dante said as he pull out something from the other side of his seat and handed the plastic bag of cotton to Vergil as Vergil gladly took it and pull out a few cotton handed back the bag of cotton to Dante as he cover both his ears with the cotton bud. As he sigh in relief.

Dante put back the bag of Cotton to where it belongs too. As he stared outside the window as he and alone with everyone could almost see a white mansion not to far from them to the left side of the road. As the next song where played the next song was "invoke (phase shift)" by T.M Revolution (2) was heard as Lady and Trish sung along to the music.

'Hang in there, Nero where almost there!... Just you wait!... Those damn bastards better not do anything to you!' Dante thought.

Back at Nero…

As Kiryuu was done putting the first experiment on Nero he put back the empty blue tube on the table as he picked up the red tube and shove it inside Nero harshly as Nero screamed in pain.

"There, done!.. The thing should start to take effect after 2 or 3 days… But you won't have the baby yet not unless you have a sexual activity with your mate!" Kiryuu said as he added. "Thought the whole process will take about 9month still the child is born!. The same as how a female pregnant undergo too." Kiryuu said as he put back the empty red tube back on the table as he put back the blanket and cover Nero lower part. Nero had a tears running down his check.

"Don't worry, Nero.. The pain will go away soon!." Kiryuu said as Nero glared at Kiryuu and said. "Like hell it will!.. Your, Your using me as a lab rat to create your scheme!" Nero half yelled the last part. Kiryuu frowned and glared at Nero as he slapped Nero on the check as he said.

"You should be grateful to me that I'm giving you something that men can't have that woman have. Beside this is a once in a life time to have a baby with your two lovers!" Kiryuu said. Nero flinched at the thought about getting pregnant with one of Dante and Vergil child.

"Bring him cloth and take him to his room!. NOW!" Kiryuu order his men who was about to pick up Nero when the alarm system went on.

"INTRUDERS ALERT, INTRUDERS ALERT, IN- !" was heard through out the laboratory.

Kiryuu made his way to the control room upstairs of the experiment room as he open the door and asked one of his men who where in charge of the security system and asked.

"WHAT GOING ON?" Kiryuu asked as he came inside as one of his men said. "Sir. We seem to have an intruders buggering inside the laboratory!"

"…" Kiryuu stared at his other men as one of them said something. "Sir.. You might want to look at this.?" The other members said as he put the video on screen as Kiryuu saw Sprada got out of his tube cage and open the exist door as he widen his eyes and said.

"Impossible!... The glass was made of strong talismans!" Kiryuu said in shock as he saw Sprada run through the laboratory to look for Nero. As another video popped on the screen as Kiryuu saw two people one wearing a red coat while the other was wearing a blue coat as the two shot and kill some of his men along the way as the two made their way to where they could sense Nero was.

When Dante and Vergil bagger inside the mansion. Lady had told them that the lab was in an underground basement as she shows the two of them a video of a half naked Nero with only white blanket that cover a part of Nero body as the two saw Nero's had tears on his eyes.

The twin where angry at what they saw. As Lady also show them the preview thing that happen to Nero awhile ago. They saw the leader of the group injected something to Nero then an hours later he shove something inside Nero's thin as the two saw Nero screamed and cried in pain. The twin went in rage when they saw what the scientist where doing to Nero and made their way inside the mansion once Lady had told them where to go and find Nero.

Now here they are. Killing everyone that gets in their way as they saw someone they familiar off as the two stopped and stared with widen eyes.

In front of Dante and Vergil were in a Demon form they know all to well as the two said in shock.

"F-FATHER?... Y-You're A-Alive?" Dante and Vergil asked in shock and supervised.

TBC…

An : XDD A cliff hanger again!.. XDD

And… BTW… I looked everywhere for information about male Demons pregnancy but found none!. -_-" I even looked through in Wiki for some information about 'if' it where okay for both blood related demon siblings to breed themselves and guess what?.. I found nothing of the sort of information in wiki!.. *glared at the Wiki website* I got this whole idea about Dante, Vergil and Nero where all brother and blood related and where in love and…. Got Nero pregnant… And yeah… I couldn't find any better name for the organization and just deiced to name it Ringo!. Oh lol XD. And I hope you all liked this chapter..?.. Read and Review. Reviews are much more welcome~!.. :3 *wink*

Love lot,

Kor-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Me : Hello guys. I'm back and sorry for not updating for the last 2 days.. I got caught up in playing the DMC4 on my Xbox… So here's the chapter 6 of Leap of Faith hope you all would like it.

Title: Leap of Faith

Chapter 6 : Permanently

Recap of Yesterday event :

"F-FATHER?... Y-You're A-Alive?" Dante and Vergil asked in shock and supervised.

~(^_^)~

F-FATHER?... Y-YOU'RE A-ALVE?" the twin said in shock and supervised to see their father where still alive.

"B-but t-that c-can't be!... Everyone—" Dante said but was cut off as Sprada said something as he went into his human form and put one hand on his head and said.

"No time for explanation boys!.. We still need to save someone!... I'll explain later on, once where out of this place!" Sprada said as the twin just stand their as they stared at their father while nodding their head.

"D-Dad!... Hmm… uh… Who are we gonna save?" Dante asked.

"Who else?.. Your baby brother and your mother!" Sprada said. Dante and Vergil stopped walking and just stared at their father.

"O-Our WHAT?" The twin said. Sprada sighed. "I said we are going to save your baby brother and your mother!" Sprada repeated on what he just said as while ago.

"But father!.. How can mother be a-alive—" Vergil asked as Dante butted in and asked.

"B-baby brother?... Who?" Dante asked as Vergil glared at him Dante notice his older twin where glaring at him and asked. "What?" Dante asked Vergil. "I was gonna ask father on "How can mother be alive" when you butted in and asked who was our—"Vergil said but stopped as he just realize something he shouldn't have. 'Wait?... Baby brother?. Who..?.. Wait father can't mean that N-Nero i-is our-?' Vergil thought as he paled.

Dante saw his older twin paled and raise an eyebrow at Vergil as he asked. "What the heck is wrong with you, Vergil?" Dante asked staring at Vergil.

"Father…Y-You don't mean that N-Nero is our little b-brother now are you?.. Is impossible I mean how can we have when mother is—" Vergil said as Sprada sighed.

"Kiryuu's father used some of my blood supply and sperm cells and your mother eggs cells and blood supply and well.. They put both in the tube!.. Making your baby brother as a test tube baby… But he had my blood run to his vein making him as yours baby brother!" Sprada said as he added.

"Now, Can we just skip this and go save your mother and your little brother before is to late?.. I promise I'll explain everything on how your mother and I are still alive and about your little brother involving in this?" Sprada said the two sighed and nodded as they went to where they could sense Nero was.

Back at Kiryuu…

Kiryuu gritted his teeth in angry as he watched Sprada and his twin son made their way to the laboratory.

"Sir, How can they know where Nero is?.. Is impossible for anyone to find out to where we are gonna do our experimentation.." One of Kiryuu men asked.

"They are Demons, Rendo… They can sense and smell when one of their family member is in danger!.. And they know where we are because they can smell Nero scent coming from here." Kiryuu said as he added. "We going to have to retreat!" Kiryuu said.

"Sir!... But what about Nero?" Rendo asked. "We have no choice but to leave him here. We'll come back for him once he had the baby. And then we can continue our experiment on Nero's baby once it born. But for now. We must retreat!... Where no match from Sprada and his twins son!" Kiryuu said as he and his men went to the back and made their escape to the fire exist.

Dante, Vergil and Sprada made their way to where they can scent Nero was and break the door to the experiment room as they all saw Nero tied up into the experiment bed.

Dante and Vergil made there way to Nero and break the chain that held Nero from escaping as Nero open his eyes and saw Dante and Vergil breaking the chain from his arms and feet's as he said while blinking.

"How did the two of you know that I was here?" Nero asked as Vergil explained it. "Trish saw you at the park and was kidnap by a mad scientist. Lady happens to drop by at the shop and heard about you getting kidnap by them and helped us find their location and so here we are. Trying to save you!" Vergil said as he broke the chain on Nero stomach with his strong arms as Nero sat up and looked around when he saw a men with a white hair like they have and he can even scent that this men where not humans.

"Uh… Who him?" Nero asked as he stared at Vergil who glared at him. As Dante glared at Vergil for glaring at Nero as Dante said while smiling at Nero. "That person over there is Sprada, Nero!" Dante said.

"Sprada!... As in the great legendary Dark Knight Sprada?." Nero asked as he thought. 'This is our father?... Wow!.. What a strong demonic aura he had!.. No wonder why every demon feared him!' Nero thought as he could feel someone patted his head as he looked up to see Dante patting his head while grinning at him.

"What with the stupid grin, Dante?" Nero asked with a raise eyebrow. "Oh nothing… Just happy that you're okay…" Dante said. "If you're saying that I'm okay because I don't have any injury in the outside then maybe yes…. But they did inject me with who know what inside it?" Nero said as he glared at the three tubes on the table near Sprada.

Sprada saw Nero glaring at the table near him as he saw three small tubes. One was blue and the other was red and a white injection that was empty lay on the table as he went near it and picked up the injection and examine it.

Dante and Vergil also notice that Nero was glaring at the object that their father was holding as the twin asked. "What that?"

"is the damn chemical that could let me bear a children!. Or that what I heard he said!" Nero said as he looked around to see if his cloth where around and found it lying on the far off table on the left side of the room as he said. "Uhmm… Dante can you get my cloth over there, please?" Nero asked Dante as he pointed his finger to where his cloth was.

Dante nodded and went near to where Nero's cloth and pick it up went back to Nero and gave it to him as he asked. "A chemical to make you bear any children you say?" Dante asked as he raises an eyebrow at Nero while Nero put on his black t-shirt and red hoodie t-shirt and zip it as he looked at Dante and Vergil as he said. "Yeah. Something likes that… I don't know much the details. But…. Can you two please turn around so I can wear on my pants?" Nero asked as he blushed. As the twins smirked.

"And miss to see your lower part?. Hell NO!" Dante said as Nero blushed as he glared at Dante wishing he had something to throw at the pervert face but found nothing to throw at Dante.

"Cut it you pervert!" Nero glared at Dante as Dante wave a hand at Nero as the twin did turn around as Nero gladly put on his pants and lock the belt then got off the bed as he stretched his back, put on his boot and grabbed his coat as he said.

"Okay.. Can we like get the hell out of here?.. These places give me the creep. And I promise to explain later on. On what the scientist did to me. Deal?" Nero asked as Dante and Vergil turned around to look at him as he put on his coat as the twin nodded.

"That fine with me!.. But one thing… How come I don't find one of the scientist around here?" Dante asked. "Probable got scare and run off?" Nero said. "What do you expect?.. That they would face us and fight?.." Vergil said.

"…."

"And beside, Dante they're human. I'm sure enough that they are not that stupid to take on a fight with a half-devil like us when they know that they don't have any chances against us!." Vergil said as a matter of fact.

"…I was hoping that they would at lest try to backfire us?" Dante said. Vergil rolled his eyes at his twin stupidity as he said. "Dante, that the same as trying to pick a fight with someone they're no match with!" Vergil said as he added. "Are you sure that you should be walking around after all that they injected on you, Nero?" Vergil asked.

Nero turns his head to stare at Vergil as he wave a hand and said. "Who care?... I just want to get out of here!" Nero said as he try to walk but a sudden pain preventing him from walking as he clench his stomach lightly and hiss in pain.

Dante stared at Nero wordily as Vergil sighed and said. "I take that as a No you where not allowed to walk just yet!" Vergil said as he came closer to Nero and carrying him bridge style.

Nero blushed when Vergil carrying him as he hiss when the pain starts to peak up.

"OW!.. What the hell did they injected me?.. Is like I feel my lower part changing painfully!.. Ngh!" Nero moaned in pain as he clenches his hand on Vergil coat as other pain went through.

Now Dante and Vergil even Sprada where worry for Nero safely as the three eyed Nero who moaned and hiss in pain.

Vergil eyed Dante and said. "I think is better that we get out of here fast and maybe take Nero to a doctor to check him up if the chemical might done some side effect on Nero body?" Vergil said the two nodded as Sprada said.

"That fine. But we should get your mother out of here too. Then we can get out. The sooner we find your mother the sooner we can get out of here and take Nero to a doctor." Sprada said as the three almost made their way to the door when Nero said something.

"Dante Ow… Can you get my red queen and blue rose?.. I think they put it here somewhere—Ngh!. Dammit!.. That freaking hurt!" Nero said as he hisses in pain.

"Your what?" Vergil asked. "Is his weapon, bro." Dante said as he look around and found Nero weapon lay on the other side of the room as he pick it up. Then three with Nero on Vergil arms went out of the experiment room with Nero still moaning and hiss in pain as Vergil's carrying him.

It didn't take them long to find Eva. She was on the other side of the room not to far to where Nero was experiment on as Sprada break the glass wall of the tube to where Eva where sleeping as he catch his wife before she hit the ground and carrying her as Eva stir in her sleep and saw Sprada face as she said.

"Dear?" Eva said. Sprada gave Eva a soft smile and kiss her check and said. "Yeah love?" Sprada.

Dante, Vergil and Nero who try not to moan in pain watch their parents as Dante eyed his brothers and said.

"Uh… Where going ahead. Dad… Uh will meet you at the exist!. Come on Vergil, Nero let mom and Dad take their time along." Dante said as he grabbed Vergil coat from behind as the three went out of the room leaving their parents to have their time along as Nero hiss in pain again as Dante and Vergil eyed him.

"Dose it still hurt, Kid?" Dante asked. "Don't call me a Kid, Old man!" Nero said as Dante chuckle. "Whatever you say, Nero" Dante said as he ruffed Nero head who blushed and said. "Kiryuu…" Nero said as both Dante and Vergil stared at him and listens. "What about him?" Vergil asked.

"He did say something about me begin Sprada 3rd child and that I was your little brother and all that. He even told me that I was just a t-test t-tube baby." Nero said as he try not to cry in front of his two older twin brother as he could feel Vergil kiss him on the forehead as he looked up at Vergil with a blushing face.

"It fine… We don't care if you where just made of a test tube baby with our parents blood and cells. The most important is… Where are all a family now. You, Vergil mom, Dad and me!.. I don't care if you where a test tube baby with dad blood run through your vein. Because to me you're like our real brother no matter what you are made off!" Dante said as he too kisses Nero on the forehead.

Nero smiled as his blush. Dante smirked. "Hm… Nero will be honest with you. I mean between me and Vergil feeling for you… We don't care if you're our baby brother. We love you. Not just a brother but as a lover." Dante said as Nero looked shocked at what Dante said and smiled with a light blush form on his cute face as he said.

"I love both of you too. Dante, Vergil not just in a brotherly way of love but as a lover too." He said as he smiled at Dante and Vergil but was stopped as he could felt another pain on his lower part and hiss in pain.

Dante and Vergil eyed him worry. "You okay love?" Dante asked as Nero frowned while moaned in pain. "Fucking NO!.." Nero said as Dante gave Nero a small smile while Vergil sighed.

"My, My.. Never knew that you kid would like each other, other then a brotherly love." The three widen their eyes when they heard Sprada said it as the three all turned around to see their father standing on the doorway with their mother on his arms smiling widely at them.

"Y-You g-guys heard it?" The three said as they chocked. Sprada smirked at his three sons. "Haven't you boys forgotten that your dear father is a pure demon that can hear voices even if it miles away?" Sprada said as his three sons paled as he add. "Is fine if you three are involved in a relationship. Beside is only normally for the Sprada clan to involved to each other and breed themselves." Sprada said as his three gaped in shock as they said.

"Say what, Father?" The three said. "Oh?.. Your mother didn't tell you about your grandfather and grandmother?" Sprada said as Dante said. "What about them?"

"Dear. Your grandparents where involved in a love relationship even thought that they were sibling by blood and have your father as their first child!" Eva said. Now the three did gapped in shock.

"B-But isn't that—"Nero asked as Sprada cut him off and said. "It fine where Demon anyway… There are no forbidden things in the demon realms…"

"Even if it mean by breeding themselves?" Nero asked.

"….Well only the Sprada clan where allowed since our blood where stronger then any other pure demon. Beside the last time I seen my sister gave birth to her little boy and the child was born as a normal demon child!.." Sprada said. "While your other uncle child was born not a normal demon but born as a normal human child although both of the child parents where pure demons to begin with. "Sprada said.

The three just started at their father as Nero said. "Our family is a twisted one!" Nero said as he was earned a laugh from both his parents and older siblings.

"So dose this mean that is okay for us to marry Nero?. Mom, Dad!" asked Dante as Nero blushed and tried to punch Dante shoulder but couldn't since Vergil were carry him tightly.

"Hm…. Yeah… is fine, right dear?" Sprada asked his wife who nodded. As Dante and Vergil beamed. "Then is settle!.." Dante said. "What do you mean is settle, Dante?.." Nero asked as he glared at Dante who gave him a goofy grin.

"Oh is nothing that you should worry about, Little brother!" Dante said as he kissed Nero check who glared at him.

"Aww… Are they cute dear?" Eva said as she giggles then stared at her youngest son (Nero) as Nero blinked then smiled at her.

"We should be going now!... I doubted that Lady and Trish like waiting in the car with a hard rain outside!" Dante said as he walked out the hallway the others follow him But Vergil stopped when he sense Nero clench his arms on his coat as he looked down to see Nero's trying to fight the pain but failed as he hisses in pain.

"Ngh!" Nero hisses in pain as Dante stopped walking and turn around to see Vergil stopped walking and was staring at Nero who was in a deep pain as he asked. "Nero…. Did the guy who injected you say something about feeling a side effect of pain once he injected it?" Dante asked.

"N-no!.. He didn't say anything about going through this side effect pain… All he said was it will take hours still the chemical would start to take effect… But I didn't think it would start to act up now?.." Nero said as he moaned in pain.

Dante seem to be in a thought as he decided to make a call on Lady as he pick up a pink cellphone that Lady hand him for an emergency use. Vergil, Nero and even Sprada and Eva stared at him with the pink cellphone on his left ear as Dante waited for Lady to pick up the call as he notice that the other was staring at him.

"What?" Dante asked with a raise eyebrow. "Nothing" Vergil said as Dante could feel a click on the other side of the phone as he heard Lady voice.

"What is it Dante?.. Need a bit help?" Lady asked as she was typing something on her laptop on the car as Dante said.

"Ah. Yeah… Can you uh, find anything about the information for the Ringo organization latest experiment or what so ever?" Dante asked as Lady said 'hold on!' as she went through and research for it and found some and said.

"Yeah. They do have this next planning experiment I found on Kiryuu's files… is said here something about creating new fighting weapon… Something about planning to experiment and see if male demon can breed a better powerful demon child or so…. Is also said here that to make this they have to inject the soul cells into the host of a mother… it also said it side effect." Lady said as Dante listen through it and asked.

"Lady. Can you tell me what are the side effects of this thing?" Dante asked as he took a glance at Nero who still hisses in pain.

"is said here that the side effects are mostly body change of the male demon lower part to change it into a uterus to make a womb for the child… Mostly the side effect are the changing of the body transformation making the host or the mother to feel and gain a pain still the whole process are completed it also said here it might take the whole day still the process is complete and the pain would stop hurting… Why?" Lady said.

"nothing….Yeah… I know… Listen I'll explain to you later once where out of this place….. Yeah yeah!...hm.. kay bye!" Dante said as he hangs up and turns around as he frowned.

"Well guys Lady said the chemical might take the whole day still the process is complete and that the time the pain will stop hurting!" Dante said.

"So that mean I'm pretty much stuck with this?.. Great just great!" Nero said as he hisses in pain. "Don't worry babe. The pain will only last the whole day still the process of the changing is complete…" Dante said. "Easy for you to say, your not the one who were been jamming with this "Thing!"…Ugh!" Nero said as he felt other pain acted up.

Vergil sighed. "Let's just get out off here and put Nero somewhere comfortable!" Vergil said. As they made their way outside the laboratory and the mansion as they could see Lady VR in front of the door as it was raining heavily out side.

"Great!" Nero complains. Vergil looked down at him and said. "Better put on your Hoodie, love." Vergil said as Nero nodded and pull up his hoodie and covers his head as they all made their way to the VR and got inside.

"Geeze… Nice way to wet my car you guys!" Lady said as she pulls off her sunglasses. Dante roll his eyes at her and said. "Like duh… What do you expect?.. It was running outside!" Dante said as Lady waved a hand at him and said.

"Whatever. So are you gonna tell me on what happen?... And way is your dad still alive?" She asked Dante as she eyed him with her cold stare. Dante shiver at her stare as he said.

"Long story…. Those damn bastard used Nero as a lab rat to create one of their latest weapon!... And for dad being alive is still a mystery to me" Dante said.

"What kind of weapon!" it was Trish who asked as she pull down her sunglasses and stared at them on the back of the car as Sprada and Eva gaped. They saw a younger version of Eva as Sprada stared at Dante. Dante noticed that his dad was staring at him as he answers.

"Long story, Dad. Mundus deiced to create an enemy that looked like mom to bait us!.. Pftts well he tries…" Dante said as Vergil rolled his eyes and added. "Yeah right. And who fall for the bait!... Oh I know is was YOU!.." Vergil said as Dante glared at him. "Was NOT!" Dante said as Vergil was about to make his comeback when Sprada said.

"Boys, Boys no Fighting!" Sprada said as Dante and Vergil looked away from each other and tched. Nero moaned when other pain hit him as every notice it and stared at him.

"Yeah Dante listen to what daddy said. No fighting especially not in my Car!" Lady said. "Who give a damn thing about you car?" Dante asked as Lady throw the empty can of Mountain Dew at Dante head.

"OW!... What the heck was that for?" Dante asked as he rubbed his now healed forehead duet to his demonic healing ability.

"For not giving a damn care about my car!" Lady said as she began to drive the car.

"Uh…So son. Mind to introduce this two female friend of your?" Sprada asked his son Dante.

"Sure. The one on the right at the driver seat with a black hair is Lady.. And the other one is Trish, Lady Trish meet our mom and dad-!" Dante said as both girls winked at Sprada. Eva beamed.

"Yeah yeah. Dante we know them!.." Lady said as Dante pouted. Nero hiss in pain again as Lady eyed him and said. "So I take that the reason why you asked me on the phone back then about the side effect of the chemical was because of Nero?... And I had a hunch that he was the test subject am' I correct?" Lady said.

"Since when have you ever not corrected at anything!" Dante said. "You're right. I'm not so you better pay me for this since you owned me big time!" Lady said.

"…."

The ride to the car didn't take that long the only problem was that Lady turned on the radio as the song of "I want nobody nobody but you" by Wonder Girl was on as Dante and Vergil cover their ears again with the cotton bud beside Dante as Dante handed Nero a few of it as Nero gladly took it and cover both of his ears as he tries to ignored the pain he felt on his lower part duet to the changing process of the chemical.

When they got back to the Devil May Cry. Dante had picked Nero and put him on one of the cough as he gently put Nero down who hiss in pain. "Oh fuck!.. I don't think I can't take this pain anymore, Dante!" Nero said as he bites his lips from moaning in pain as Dante frowned and kissed his forehead and said.

"Don't say that because I know that you're more stronger than that. A little pain is nothing and you know that. And beside you don't need to worry… Vergil and I will be here when you need anything!" Dante said as he made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Vergil sat down near Nero and rubbed his check lightly to lessen the pain that the boy felt. Nero gave Vergil a soft smile as he took Vergil hand and purred at it as Vergil giggle at how cute Nero purred. He could also see that Nero was blushing when he notice that the boy heard him giggles.

"How do you feel now?" Vergil asked. "I feel like I been through hell and got back!... The damn thing still hurt!" Nero pouted.

Lady came near Nero and Vergil and sat down next to them and said. "Don't worry Nero… By around 7 or 8pm the pain will stop. Is what it said on the information that I found." Lady said as

Vergil glance at her and said.

"Lady could you print the whole thing about the chemical they injected on Nero?... I might be able to stop the process from going onward." Vergil said.

Lady raised her eyebrow at Vergil and said. "Are you sure about that?..." she asked as Vergil raises his eyebrow at her and nodded. Lady sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask it!" Lady said as she pull out her laptop and open it and switch the power button on.

"Why that?" Vergil asked as Dante came back to the living room with 2 mug of coffee on his hand and handed one to Vergil who gladly took it who took a slip. Dante sat on the floor near Nero's leg as he listens to their conservation.

"Well I mean… is a once in a life time to have a kid with Nero!" Lady began. Dante and Vergil raised their eyebrow at Lady as Lady Search the info on the net and said. "I mean it did say here that the host will only have a baby once and won't be able to have it again on a second try!" Lady said as everyone in the room all eyed Nero who bit his lips when he felt another pain as he notice that the room when silent as he turned to look on his right side only to find Dante, Vergil, Lady, Sprada, Eva and Trish staring at him as he raise an eyebrow at everyone and said.

"What?... Why is every staring at me!" He asked. Vergil coughed and said. "Well… Nero before we continue on how to reveres the chemical with something, we wanna ask." Vergil asked as Nero blinked and said. "About what?" He asked as he stared at Vergil who glances at Dante.

Dante raise an eyebrow at Vergil as he sighed and said it for Vergil. "We wanna know if you wanted to keep the baby or not so we can't take that thing off of your body." Dante said.

Nero for the first time was in a deep thought. He didn't want to get pregnant and have to go through the whole process for the whole nine month. But he mostly definitely didn't like the thought about kill the baby.

Dante and Vergil notice the discomfort look on Nero face as the two get it that Nero never wanted this from the beginning. But what choice did he have? now that, that thing where already inside of Nero body. The kid doesn't have any choices in this at all as the twin sighed.

"You know Nero… I know that this might be to sudden for you and we know that you're still young and wasn't ready for this… But we… I mean between Dante and I since where already adult enough would someday want to have kid of our own. And. Well since were in love with you and you were giving a chance to have that thing with you to bear me and Dante a child is like a blessing to us. And I know we didn't what to force you into this. We love you that true… But—"Vergil said but was stopped by Nero as Nero said.

"I never said anything about wanting to kill the child. It would be cruel off me to do such a thing. Is just that… This is all just too sudden and…."He stopped as he sighed. "I'm just not really ready for this yet!" Nero said who sink in the sofa.

Dante went near Nero and ruffle his hair softly as Nero looked to up to see Dante looking at him with a sad smile.

Nero looked away when he saw the sad look on his lover face. Vergil sat beside him as Vergil took his demonic arms and rubbed it lightly as Vergil looked at him with sad eyes. Nero would also see his other lover was frowning at him.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you two!" Nero said softly as Dante and Vergil looked at him. "It fine… Where not mad. We shouldn't have forced you when your not willing too." Vergil said. "NO!. That not it… I mean give me sometime to think it over." Nero said as he could see Dante and Vergil smiled at him.

'Oh gosh… They really wanted me to have a baby with them!' Nero thought as he blushed at the thought of 'Want'. Dante kissed his check while Vergil kissed his demonic arms and gave Nero their handsome smile as the two both said. "Okay…" the two said as Dante added.

"Take time as much as you like were not in a hurry to have a kid with you yet neither, so no need to rush it!" Dante said as he put his hand on Nero check and rub it softly.

"Thanks!" Nero said as he sighed as he added when he notices that he didn't felt any pain anymore and said. "It looks like the pain stopped!" Nero said as he put his human hand on his belly and rubbed it softly.

"Really?" Dante asked as Nero nodded. "So soon?.. Is not even 7 o'clock yet!" Lady said as she still continue to search some information about the chemical that the scientist injected on Nero as she keep an glance at the three couple in front of her.

"How so?" Trish asked as she took a bit of an apple. Lady stared at her and said. "Well is said here that the pain should stopped hurting around 7 or 8pm… Nero is a little early to heal!" Lady said as Vergil said. "Probable duet to his demonic ability!" Vergil said as he eyed his young lover who closed his eyes as he asked.

"Nero, loves are you feeling sleepy?" Vergil asked as Nero nodded and answer. "All that hiss and moaning in pain made me feel tried and sleepy, Dear." Nero said as he peek an eye at Vergil as he close it again and yawned. Vergil sighed and got up as he put a arms under Nero back and pick him up bride style again as Nero open his eyes and stared at Vergil and asked.

"Vergil!. What are you doing?" Nero asked. "Carrying you!" Vergil said as a matter of fact as Nero blushed and said. "I can see that but why?" He asked. "You're tired and sleepy aren't you?" Vergil asked as Nero nodded as Vergil continues and said. "Well dear I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa. You're sleeping in the bed!" Vergil said as he carrying Nero and went up stair as Nero said.

"But…What about Dinner?" He asked. "I'll wake you up once the dinner is ready now. Up to bed for you, love. You need a lot of rest after that hissing and moaning in pain you been doing duet to the side effect of the chemical." Vergil said as Nero pouted at him. Dante laughed at his two lovers as the two went up stair as he just remembers something.

"Whose gonna cook for dinner?" He asked staring at the stair as he heard his older twin said. "You of course, Dante!" Vergil yelled. Dante sighed as he mumbles. "Why me?.. I'm totally suck at cooking!" he whine as he made his way to the kitchen and put the mug down on the table as he went to prepare their food as Eva went inside the kitchen and said.

TBC…

Me : OMG!.. Isn't me or this chapter is just soo… Fluffy?.. O.o

Let me know if the chapter is overly too fluffy. And sorry about making it a bit fluffy… I just thought that the threesome might need a bit of a "fluffy moment!"..*sweatdrop*.. Well then I hope you all liked this chapter.

Read and Review. Lot of Review are very welcome!. (^_^)

Love lot,

Kor-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Me : Hello guys I'm back and here are the chapter 7 of Leap of Faith…. I'm gonna have to gave a warning to this chapter duet to the…errm. Lemon-ness!.. XD BTW hope you will like this lemon chapter… is my first time making a smutty fanfic so please go easy on me!. *Wink* Well now let go on with the story shall we?

Title : Leap of Faith

Chapter 7 : Sweet loving.

Recap of Yesterday Event :

Whose gonna cook for dinner?" He asked staring at the stair as he heard his older twin said. "You of course, Dante!" Vergil yelled. Dante sighed as he mumbles. "Why me?.. I'm totally suck at cooking!" he whine as he made his way to the kitchen and put the mug down on the table as he went to prepare their food as Eva went inside the kitchen and said.

~(^_^)~

Eva went inside the kitchen and said.

"Need help, dear?" Eva asked he son who turned and look at her and said. "Nah… is okay mom!... Why don't you and dad go watch TV on the living room?" Dante said. Eva stared at his second son and said. "Are you sure about that, dear?" She asked as Dante nodded as she shrugged and went out of the kitchen and joins his husband on the living room as the two couple watches some soap opera on the TV.

Lady was done researching some information and prints it and went to the kitchen with the printed paper on her hand and said to Dante. "Here all the information that I found on the net." Lady said as she handed the paper to Dante who gladly took it from her as he said. "Thanks a lot for this Lady. You're a real helper!" He said as Lady smiled and pat his shoulder and said as she walked. "It was nothing!.. By the way, Dante. You own me a lot you better pay me for helping you and your brother to look for Nero and find some information about those creepy mad scientists." Lady said as Dante sighed and wave a hand at Lady as he said. "Don't worry. I'll pay you once I earn some money!" Dante said.

Lady was about to walk out the kitchen when she forgot something and peak her head on the kitchen and said. "By the way… Remind Nero not to go on Demon hunting for about 2 week!... The process might be completed already but that doesn't mean that he complete healed yet. And I doubt that once his pregnant with yours and Vergil kid he won't be getting any demon hunting anytime soon!" Lady said as she snickers. Dante eyebrow twitched when he heard Lady snicker.

Upstairs in Nero room.

When Vergil carries Nero upstairs to the boy room he had notice that Nero had fallen asleep while he carries him. Vergil smiled at Nero cute sleepy face as he gently put Nero down on his bed as Nero rolled to the side and hugged the pillow. Vergil smile at how cute Nero looked right now as he bent down and kiss Nero forehead as he whisper.

"Night, love." Vergil said as he got up and left the room as he turn off the light and took one last glance at Nero then close the door as he made his way downstairs he could smell Dante cooking spaghetti and crispy fried chicken as he saw their parents where watching some soap opera on the TV and Lady still on the living room who put back her laptop on her bag as she notice him on the stair and said.

"The information that I printed is with Dante on the kitchen!". She said as Vergil nodded. Eva stared at them as she said.

"You're going already?" She asked Lady who smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah!... Have to go back home before it get to dark…. My house it a bit far away from here." Lady said.

"Oh…So it mean you're not going to have dinner with us?" Sprada asked. "No thank you Mr. Sprada… Beside I think is better that you guys spent some time along as a family!.. I'm sure Nero and Dante would love that!. Come on Trish were going!" Lady said as Trish got up from her chair and made to the door.

"Thanks for having us!. Oh by the way Vergil. Tell Dante he owns me too and he better pay me off too!" Trish said as the two girls went out of the house. He could hear his younger twin sighed as Dante yelled. "I heard that!.. Geeze…" But the girls where already outside before Dante could yell it at them.

Vergil just shook his head and made his way to the kitchen and saw Dante cooking the spaghetti sauce as he went near and took a spoon on the drawer and took a bit of slip from the spaghetti sauce and said. "Hmm… Not bad!... Didn't know that you could cook well, Dante!" Vergil said as he put the spoon he used on the desk washer.

Dante shrugged and said. "Of course I know how to cook… Is just that I'm—"Dante said but was cut of as Vergil said it to him. "That you're just too lazy to do the cook, am' I right!" Vergil asked as he saw his younger twin pouted at him as Dante continue to cook the food.

Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante childish behavior. Sprada then came in the kitchen as he watched both his son cook and prepare the table.

"Is shocking to see me that you two are getting along quite well!" Sprada said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, really father… If you haven't notice… Vergil is still a jerk and he—"Dante started but was stopped when Vergil punched his shoulder as Dante glared at Vergil. "What was that for?" Dante asked still glaring at Vergil as Vergil glared back at him. "That for begin a jerk!.. And no you better not tell father about what happen years ago!" Vergil said which caught Sprada attention as he asked.

"What happen when I wasn't around?" He asked as the twin went silent.

"…."

"Dante?. Vergil?...What happen when your mother and I wasn't around?" He asked the twin as the two could clearly sense that they where in big trouble a very, very big one indeed.

Dante cleared his throat and said. "Well Father.. You might want to take a seat because is a very long story it all started with—"Dante continue but stopped when he sense that his older twins where glaring at him as he blinked and said to Vergil.

"Vergil stops glaring at me… Father had the right to know what you been doing for so many years while he wasn't around and… Beside he'll find out sooner or later even with or without us letting him know so is useless to hide it from him… And don't you dare blame it all on me and no don't you dare sulk about it either!" Dante said as Vergil mumble some about 'I hate you!' to Dante and hmped and glared at Dante as Dante continue to tell their father on what happen after he was gone.

Once Dante was done telling Sprada about how Vergil try to bring back the temen-ni-gru and all that.

Sprada was in furious and angry at what his eldest son had done. Vergil looked in shame as he didn't make an eye contact with their father.

"Vergil, I'm very disappointed in you!." Sprada said as Vergil clenched his fists and said. "I'm sorry…." Vergil said. Sprada eyed Vergil then sighed as he said. "Is fine. As long as both of you are okay and… At lest tell me the reason why you would want to destroy this land that your mother and I loved." Sprada said. Vergil looked up as he stared at their father as he looked away with a blush on his face.

"I didn't intend to actually destroy the whole city—"Vergil said but was cut off as Dante snorted. Vergil glared at Dante as he continues. "I did it so that I would become stronger. Stronger to protect my only brother since he was the only last family I had. That was my intention long ago." Vergil said as Sprada sighed while Dante blushed and stared at his older twin and said.

"You went to destroy the whole world so that you would become more stronger so that you could protect me?.." Dante asked as Vergil nodded. Dante somewhat feel awkward as he said. "I don't know what to say Vergil… Yeah sure I'm happy to hear that you care and wanted to protect me. But bro. I don't need anyone to protect me.. I can protect myself just fine!" Dante said as Vergil mumble something about. 'Sorry' as Dante sighed. "Well is alright now. I forgive you bro!" Dante said as he slapped Vergil back as Vergil stared at him and said.

"You're just going to let me go?.. Just like that?...No punching, yelling or hitting me with your fists?" Vergil asked. Dante sighed. "Vergil. What kind of brother would I be if I won't forgive you?. I know from the start that you might have a reason as to why you want to undo daddy spell and create a havoc.. But I didn't think it would be that… But is doesn't matter anymore. You're still my brother no matter what you are!" Dante said. Vergil blushed. "Thanks, Dante!"

"no problem bro, that what brothers are for." Dante said as he grins at his older twin. Sprada watched his two sons and smile a little.

"Now… Why don't we finish prepare the dinner?... Oh and Dante could you go upstairs to check on Nero if he doing okay?. And tell him that dinner almost ready!" Sprada said as Dante said 'okay' and made his way upstairs.

Dante knocked Nero door as he heard Nero hn-ed as he open the door and got inside Nero, who was laying on his bed hugging the pillow. Dante couldn't help but smile at Nero cutieness as he went to the bed and bent down as he put his right hand on Nero head and ruffle it as he could see Nero stir in his sleep as Nero open his eyes and blinked.

"Hello love. Did you have a good sleep?" Dante asked as he smiled at Nero who jerked his head up and looked at Dante.

"Somewhat… I guess." Nero said as he rubbed his sleeping eyes. Dante chuckles at Nero as Nero glared and pouted at him and said. "What so funny?"

"You being cute are funny." Dante said as he grinned at Nero who blushed and punched Dante on the shoulder who just laughed. "Cut it, Dante!" Nero said as his blushed. Dante chuckles as he put his hand on Nero check who blushed even more as Dante said.

"Your cute. And I like that!" Dante said as he got closer to Nero as their nose touched as Dante said. "I came here to let you know that dinner is ready, love…" Dante said as he kissed Nero on the lips.

"Nn…" Nero replied as they kissed. Dante broke the kiss as he said. "Let's go before the food get cold!" Dante said as he got up. Nero nodded while blushing as Dante helped him get off of the bed as the two made their way downstairs.

Downstairs. Vergil where prepare the dinner table as he saw and notice Dante and Nero made their way to the kitchen and said to Nero.

"Hey, Love. Had a good sleep?" He asked Nero who blushed and nodded his head. "That good to hear, Dear!" Eva said as she made her way to the dinner table and put down the glass of juice she made. Sprada went to the table and put down the fried chicken near the spaghetti as he said.

"Well everyone. Dig in!" He said as he sat down next to his wife. Vergil sat on the left side of the table while Nero took the center and Dante on his right as the Sprada family ate their dinner in silent as Nero thought.

'So this is what it felt like to have a real family… it a nice feeling…' Nero thought as he smiled and went to grab and put some spaghetti on his plate.

After Dinner.

Vergil helped his mother to clean the dishes while Nero and Dante went to clean the table.

"So… Dante, Dear… Where will your father and I slept?.. You do have an extra bedroom, right?" Eva asked as she turn around to face his second son who where in a deep thought and said.

"Yeah.. I do have another master bedroom.. But Vergil is using it. And the one were Nero is using only had one bed… So—"Dante said but was cut off as Vergil said.

"its okay mother. You and father can use my room. I'll share a room with Dante!" Vergil said as Dante gaped and said. "You gotta be kidding me?... I'm in no way ever wanna share a bed with you!... Wait|!. I know. Vergil you can take Nero room while Nero and I share my bedroom." Dante said as Nero paled and said well more of like he screamed it.

"HELL NO!. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M EVER SHARING A BED WITH YOU!" Nero said as he panted and glared at Dante who gave him a hurt look on his face as Nero blushed. "Why not?" Dante asked as Nero just stared at him and said with an expressionless face.

"Because. Who know what you will do to me while I was asleep!" Nero said. Vergil snicker as Dante glared at him.

Sprada raised his eyebrow at his three sons who where bricking at each other.

"Then where will you been sleeping Nero?.. On the living room sofa?" Dante asked as he paled at the thought of Nero sleeping on the living sofa without any blanket to keep him warm.

"No, I'm not sleeping on the living room sofa. I have a better idea to where to sleep!" He said as Dante and Vergil stared at him as Nero continues. "I'll sleep at Dante bed while Dante sleep at the living room sofa. How that?" Nero said as Vergil said. "I agree!"

"No way!.. I'm ever sleeping in the living room sofa!" Dante snapped.

Vergil eyed his younger twin and asked. "Then where are you gonna sleep, Dante?" He asked. Dante sighed. Nero was being stubborn. "Fine. Here what?. Vergil you take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch at my room how that?" Dante asked his older twin who where in a deep thought as Vergil said.

"Deal!" Vergil said as Dante said. "Well then is settling. Mom and Dad can take Vergil room while Vergil and I share a room. And Nero can have his own room then. How that everyone?" Dante asked as everyone said.

"Fine with me!" Both Vergil and Nero said.

When they where done in the kitchen. The Sprada family went to sleep. Sprada and his wife shared the room in Vergil's room while Dante who shared a room with his older twin slept on the couch near his bed in his room while Nero slept in his own room.

The next 7 days…

Everything went smoothly in the household of the Sprada family expect for the twins arguments every morning.

Nero where still not allowed too do any mission duet to Lady Requests.

Nero was on his room listening to his music on his ipod while staring outside his window as he mumbles. "Can't believe Dante and Vergil agreed to Lady on not letting me go on any mission is just so unfair of her. And I swear she was also looking forward to lets Dante and Vergil in pregnant me. Trish even agreed with her. Even mom is looking forward for me to get pregnant too.. Dad doesn't seem to mind. In fact he was excited about being a grandfather soon." Nero said as he sighed. 'Look like I really don't have much of a choice in this…. I don't mind it anyway… But if I get pregnant with the twins children I won't be able to go on any mission. That what I hate about it!' Nero thought as he pouted.

"Then is settle… I'm going to have Dante and Vergil kid. It might not be bad. I mean I might be able to enjoy being a mother." Nero said as he smile.

That night Nero sneaked into Dante and Vergil shared room as he open the door to the twin's room.

Dante and Vergil stir in their sleep when they hear someone open the door to their room as the two both looked at the door only to find Nero standing on the doorway with a frowned and a blushing face as Nero came inside as he closed the door and made his way to the bed to where Vergil was sleeping as he crawled and lay down on the bed while hugging the pillow.

Dante and Vergil eyed Nero as Dante got off of the couch to where he was sleeping and went to the bed as he sat down and looked at Nero as he asked.

"What wrong, love?.. Did you have any bad dream?" Dante asked as he bent down and kissed Nero exposed shoulder as Nero said.

"No… I didn't have any bad dream. Just couldn't sleep. Just been thinking a lot of things…" Nero said as he frowned.

Vergil frowned when he saw that their younger lover looked a bit bother by something. He took Nero demonic hand and kissed it as he said. "Mind to tell us what bothering you?" Vergil asked as he rubbed and kissed Nero's demonic hand.

Nero nodded as he said. "I was thinking… I was being selfish and stubborn. I know that I said that I wasn't ready yet to have a baby. I did that to running away from it.. But then just this afternoon I did a lot of thinking. And said it to myself. 'what am' I being afraid of?'" Nero said as he frowned as Vergil asked.

"Then what are you afraid of, love?" Vergil asked. "That I was running away from myself. Running away from my true feeling and running away from my fate. I know that I was destiny for this. So I said 'Why not have a go and give it a try?. And have the baby?'. Who know? I might be able to enjoy being a mother." Nero said as the twins smiled.

"You sure you wanted this, love?" Dante asked as he kissed Nero shoulder again who turn around and looks him in the eye as he nodded and said.

"Yes. I want it!.. Let's do this. Dante, Vergil. Wanted to have this baby!" Nero said as he closed his eyes as Dante nodded and capture his lips and kissed him passionately. Vergil on the other hand took his demonic arms and kissed it after that he suck Nero two middle fingers as Nero moaned.

"Nn.." Nero moaned as he open his eyes to see Vergil sucking and licking his finger while Dante who stopped kissing him went to his neck and lick it.

"Nn.. Ah… Dante… Don't bite my neck!" Nero said as he could feel Dante smirking between his necks. "Why not?." Dante asked as he continues to lick Nero neck and giving it a love bites.

"Nnn… Ah.. J-Just d-don't.." Nero said as he could feel that Dante had unbutton his shirt as Dante started to give his chest a butterfly kisses as Nero moaned.

"Nng!.." Nero moaned as Dante sucked his left nipples while Vergil squeezed his right nipples earning the twin a moan coming from Nero mouth.

Dante other hand made it way to Nero pants and pull it off as Nero moaned. Dante then stopped licking Nero nipples as he went downward to where Nero erection was as he rub and stroke it. The twins could felt Nero tense a bit as Vergil whisper.

"Relax, love.." Vergil said as he began to lick Nero left ear. Nero moaned. Dante smirked when he heard Nero moaned as he continue to rub and stroke Nero erection. He soon notice that Nero had clamed down a bit as he stopped stroking Nero erection. Nero was a bit disappointed when Dante had stopped touching his erection. He was about to look at Dante when he felt a tongue licked his erection as he gasped and felt Dante hot wet tongue licked his erection he could also felt him smirking while he suck his erection.

"Feeling better now, love?" Vergil asked as he still keeping licking Nero ears who moaned in pleasure as he could felt Nero nodded.

"Nn… More!.. I want more!" Nero said as he blushed. Dante and Vergil smirked when they heard that Nero wanted more.

The twins then undress Nero. Vergil pull off Nero shirt while Dante pulling Nero pajama as the two also took there cloth off.

The two then began to give Nero's butterfly kisses. Vergil began to squeeze Nero nipples as he gave the boy neck a lick and some love bite while Dante continue to lick and suck Nero erection.

Nero moaned as he gripped his hand on Dante head. "Nnngh… Ah…" Nero moaned as Vergil stopped licking Nero neck as he said to Dante.

"Dante lets switch place. I want to cum inside Nero!" Vergil said as Dante groaned in disappointment he was just starting to enjoy giving the boy a blowjob when his older twin stopped him as he nodded as the twin chance there position.

Vergil raise Nero legs as he told Dante to get him the lube on the drawer as Dante nodded and handed him the lube as Vergil purred his finger with the lube and put the bottle beside the bed and began to insert two finger inside Nero thin as Nero whimper and moaned when he felt Vergil finger went inside him as Vergil message his inner thin.

"Ah~!... Nngh…" Nero moaned as he tense and jumped a bit when he felt Vergil's finger went a bit deeper. Dante was holding him still from moving to much as Nero could felt Vergil insert a third finger inside him while Dante insert his two finger on his mouth.

"Hmm.." Nero moaned. Dante then sink his teeth as he bites Nero shoulder with pressure as Nero scream his name in pleasure. Vergil finger went deeper inside him hitting his sweet spot in and out as he moaned and purred in delight.

"NGH~!... AHH!...w-what was t-that?.." Nero asked as he moaned. "That your sweet spot that Vergil hitting!" Dante said as he continues to bite and lick Nero neck.

"Nh. Is felt good!... Do it again Vergil!.. Go deeper!" Nero said as he encouraging his other lover who smirks as Vergil went even deeper as Nero moaned.

When Vergil sense that Nero was completely relaxed. He pull out his three finger as he took the lube beside the bed as he purred his growing erection with the lubricant as he moan when he could felt the lube where a bit cold as he position himself in front of Nero as both Nero and Dante watched him.

Vergil gave Nero a smirk as he spread Nero legs and hold it still as he thrust his erection inside Nero who whimper and backed up a bit as Dante held Nero still and Dante whisper. "Relax, love. You're going to love it. Trust me!" Dante said as Vergil went inside Nero in and out as Nero moaned in pleasure as he stopped feeling tense and relaxed as Vergil goes deeper into him, hitting his sweet spot as he moaned.

"Your….So….Tight…Nero!" Vergil said as he thrusted in again.

Dante on the other hand grabbed Nero erection and started to rub and stroke it as Nero could feel he was about to cum as he said.

"Nya!.. Dante Vergil. I'm going to cum!" He said as he blushed and panted heavily. "Oh no you won't!.. We won't let you cum just yet." Dante said as he inserts his middle finger inside Nero cook who tense and whimpered a bit.

"Ahh!.. Dante why did you—"Nero asked but was stopped as Dante put his two finger on Nero mouth preventing him from talking and complaining.

Nero moaned as he sucked Dante other finger and licked it. While Vergil went in and out of him in a fast move and going deeper as he hit Nero sweet spot as the boy moaned with pure pleasure and delight. While Dante others hand still keep stroking his erection.

Nero could felt Vergil orgasm went all over him as he gasped.

Vergil took one last thrust inside Nero as he stopped and pulls out his erection that was still purring with his orgasms as he panted and stared at Dante and said.

"Dante… is your turn to cum inside him." Vergil said as Dante nodded and stopped stroking Nero erection and got off of Nero as the twin change position again.

Dante grabbed the Lube and also purred his growing erection as he also spread and hold Nero legs and thrust his growing erection inside Nero thin as Nero moaned.

"Ngh~…D-Dante~" Nero purred as Dante went inside of him going deeper and deeper as he hit Nero sweet spot who moaned as he felt Dante hit his sweet spot. He cloud also felt that he was about to cum again.

"Nnn! Guys Please… Let me cum!" Nero begged as he could felt his seed wanted to cum. But the twin didn't want that just yet. So Vergil also put his middle finger on Nero erection as Nero whimper and moaned when Vergil thrust his index finger inside his cook. He could also felt Dante erection when inside him deeper really deeper.

"Ahh~…" Nero moaned as he gripped the bed sheet. His Devil Bringer glowed brightly. Nero could felt Dante orgasm purring inside him as he blushed and moaned. Dante went even harder and deeper when he heard Nero moaned.

"So….Fucking… Tight…Nero.. Was Vergil erection not enough for you?" Dante asked through moan. As he could hear Nero groan in irritation at what Dante said.

Vergil frowned at what his twin said but ignored it as he continue to stroked Nero erection a bit tight as Nero moaned.

Dante went faster with every thrust he made as Nero moan got louder and louder. Vergil keep stroking his erection harder and keeping the pack to matched Dante speed. As he gave Nero other shoulders a love bite.

Dante could felt that he was about to cum. As he stared at Nero who was sweating and panting heavily as he smirked and thrust one last thrust inside Nero as he purred his orgasm inside Nero who moaned when he felt Dante orgasm went inside him.

Nero cumed when he felt Dante erection left his now wet thin. As his erection orgasm purred all over Vergil hand that was stroking him as Vergil too moaned when he felt Nero orgasm purred on his hand as he stopped stroking Nero's erection and put his wet hand with Nero orgasm into his mouth and licked it as he swallow it. Nero watched Vergil swallow his wet hand with his orgasms as he blushed.

Dante then licked Nero wet erection as he swallow the whole thing as Nero turned his head and watch Dante licking and cleaning his wet erection as he blushed and moaned.

Dante then got up of the bed as he went closer to Nero as Nero looked at him confuse when suddenly Dante erection was in front of his mouth as he get what Dante wanted him to do as he sucked Dante wet erection in his mouth and swallow the orgasm that was purring out of Dante penis.

When Nero was done sucking and swallowing Dante orgasm as Nero panted heavily.

Vergil then too got up of the bed as he title Nero head to face his growing erection as Nero too get what Vergil want and suck and swallow Vergil erection into his mouth as he too felt Vergil orgasm purred inside his mouth as he moaned and swallow it. When he was done and pull off of Vergil.

Vergil then bent down and kissed Nero passionately as Nero could felt Vergil tongue licked his lips asking for permission to get inside of him as Nero got it and open his mouth letting Vergil explore the inside of his mouth. Soon Nero moaned through their kisses as he could felt Dante leading closer to them as Nero stopped kissing Vergil while panting heavily as he turned around to face Dante only to felt Dante lips crush into his as Dante gave him a hungry kiss as Dante tongue went inside him giving Nero tongue a tug as Nero respond by having a domains kisses with Dante.

Soon the two stopped kissing as breathing was needed as the two parted each other and panted heavily and stared at each other as they smiled and gave inch other one last kiss as Dante laid down on the bed while Nero turned around to face Vergil as Vergil too gave him one last kiss as he too lay down on the bed.

Nero sighed tiredly as he too lay down beside the two as Vergil both cover them with the blanket as he wrapped his arms around Nero waist while Nero put both his head and arms on Dante chest as he crawled closer to Dante.

Dante put his other hand on Nero shoulder as the three couple went to sleep. But before Dante could let's sleep take over him. Vergil pokes his shoulder lightly as Dante open his eyes as Vergil said.

"Dante. Turn the light off, please." Vergil said as Dante growled but got off of the bed and turns the light off and went back to the bed as he put his other hand on Nero shoulder as he too drifted off to sleep.

Me : So how was it?... Good or bad?... is my first time in making a smutty fanfic so please go easy on me and tell me if you all liked this chapter or not?... (^_^)"

Please Read and Review them!.. Lot of Review are very much welcome…*wink* :3

Love lot,

Kor-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Me : Hello. I'm back!.. And here are the chapter 8!.. Sorry I couldn't updated the past few day… The computer where having a connection problem and need to fix it… And I need to reformat my Laptop again!... Well here the chapters 8 hope you all would enjoy it… And wow. 2 more chapters to go before this story end. ...

Leap of Faith

Chapter 8 : I'm What?

Recap of yesterday event :

"Dante. Turn the light off, please." Vergil said as Dante growled but got off of the bed and turns the light off and went back to the bed as he put his other hand on Nero shoulder as he too drifted off to sleep.

~(^_^)~

The next day….

Vergil wake up to the bright light coming from the window as he open his eyes slowly as he blinked and saw that is was morning already. He notice that he wasn't hugging Nero like he did the night that the three had their love making as he too notice that he was facing the other side of the bed as he parked his head upward to glance at the clock near the bedside table that read 8:45 am in the morning. He groaned softly as he turns around and saw that Nero was facing the other side of the bed and was hugging Dante back who had rolled in his sleep to the other side of the bed.

He then wraps his arms around Nero back waist and snuggled closer to Nero who stir in his sleep but didn't wake up as he smell Nero hair that had the scent of 'Sweet strawberry flavor shampoo scent' as he smiled and went back to sleep.

Not sooner or later that the twins woke up around 10:10am in the morning as the two glance at each other while yawning as they notice Nero rolled in his sleep as the twins watched their younger lover rolled to Vergil side as Nero snatched and hugged Vergil's pillow as he hn-ed. The twins couldn't hold their giggles as the two giggles softly so as to not wake up their sleeping beauty that seem to be still hugging Vergil's pillow tightly.

Dante leaned on his older twin shoulder as he said softly. "Aren't he just too cute?" Dante asked his older twin who just stared at him while nodding his head in agreement.

Dante looked on the clock beside Vergil bed as he widens his eyes and said. "Oh, shit!... Lady gonna kill me if I won't get my asses out of bed!... I promise her to see that new client she asked me to deal with today!" Dante said as he got out of the bed, took his cloth that lay on the ground beside their bed as he put on the pants and dashed out the room as he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Vergil sighed at his younger twin. He then glance at Nero who where still sleeping without waking up on Dante loud out brush as he was sure that Dante slammed the bathroom door real loud, anyone in the house could hear that but not Nero who seem to be in a deep and good sleep as Nero rolled in his sleep again as he rolled to Dante side of the bed and snatched Dante's pillow as he bearing his head into the pillow while frowning in his sleep.

Vergil could see Nero exposed demonic shoulder as the boy rolled to Dante's side of the bed. Vergil smiled as he bent down and kissed Nero shoulder, which stir in his sleep and blinked his eyes.

"Morning love. Time to wake up!... is already 10:20 am in the morning… You over slept." Vergil said as he laughed when Nero frowned and turned his head to face him. "What about you?" Nero asked as he got up and laid his back on the wall as he yawned. Vergil blushed in shame as he coughed and said. "Well.. I did wake up around 8am… But deiced to over sleep for today…" He said as he looked at Nero who smirked at him as the boy asked.

"Where Dante?" Nero asked as he looks around. But couldn't find Dante anywhere as the two heard footstep outside and stared at the ajar door as they could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to the door.

Dante open the door to their room as a towel was on his head as he rubbed his wet hair.

Nero blushed when he saw his other lover who was on the doorway half naked with only a unzipped pants while he rubbed his wet hair with the white towel as Dante slide down the towel to his shoulder as he rubbed his still wet hair a frown on his face could be seen while his eyes where both closed as he stopped rubbing his hair with his hand and stared at the two.

Dante raised an eyebrow at the two. He could see Nero blushed and his older twin who was staring at him with a pissed expression on his face.

"What?" Dante asked as he put his other hand on his hips. Nero blushed even more as both Dante and Vergil who turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow as Nero notice that the twin where staring at his blushing face, he then grabbed the pillow beside him and cover his face with it as he mumble.

"Stop looking at me with that looks on your face you two!" He said as he mumbles. Dante and Vergil only blinked at him then laughed as they got the idea that Nero was a little embarrass when the twin stared at him as Vergil took the pillow off of Nero face as he saw Nero was still blushing.

Vergil smirked at Nero who blushed even more as he said. "What there's to be embarrass about, love?" He asked Nero who stretched his nose with his demonic hand cutely.

"I'M NOT!... Is just that… Dante looking at me while he was a bit half-naked made me think of last night activities!" Nero said as he blushed again as the twin laughed.

"Why?... Dose is not made you happy or are you a bit shy to talk about last night love making?" Dante asked. Nero glared at him. "I wasn't afraid to talk about what we did last night is just that…. I'm a little shocking over it!" Nero said.

"Why that?" Vergil asked as he put a hand on Nero blushing face as Nero looked away. "I-I d-don't know!... Maybe because t-this i-is all new to me I guess?" Nero said. Vergil smiled at him softly as he led in closer to Nero as he kiss Nero check.

Dante went inside the room and sat down the bed beside Nero to the right as he put his other hand on Nero right legs as he patted it. "That alright, love. Everyone had their first timer!" Dante said as he too led in closer to Nero and gave the boy a kiss on the check as he got off the bed and went to his drawer to get a new set of cloth as Nero watched him.

"Dante… Where are you going?" Nero asked as Dante put on his black selves t-shirt and then took out his red coat and put it on and turns his head to look at Nero and said.

"Lady want me to go to the client, she want me to deal with it!" Dante said as he added. "She also told me to go their before 11am." Dante said as he took his boots below the dresser and went to the bed beside Vergil and sat down as he put on his sock and boots.

Nero and Vergil eyed Him as Dante got off the bed and went to his desk near the window as he open the table drawer below and pull out his black glove and put them on. As he turn to Nero and said. "Well love I'm off… Wish me luck!" Dante said as he went to the bed again and bent down as he kissed Nero in the lips as Nero kissed him back as he pull away and patted Nero head and went to the door as he close it.

Once Dante was out of the room and out of their sight. Nero sighed as Vergil turned around and stared at him as he felt Vergil hand on his check.

"Don't worry love… Dante will be fine!... He can do the mission alone… I know that you know that too!" Vergil said as he move closer to Nero and kiss him in the lips too as Nero also kissed back as they pull away. Vergil got up of the bed as Nero watched him in confusion as he asked.

"Your going too?" Nero asked a bit disappointed that Vergil would too go on a mission while he stayed at home all alone.

Vergil saw the disappointed look on Nero face as he sighed and patted Nero head and said.

"I won't take long, love…. I'm only going to check the information that Lady gave me and maybe go to the library to look for more information about this mad scientists that done something to you… Maybe I can find some pervious history about their last or first experiment about male Demon pregnancy in the past or something similar to that!" Vergil said as he too pick up his cloth that was laying on the ground and wear them as he made his way to the door as he said.

"You might as well get up and have breakfast downstairs, love." Vergil said as he went out of their room.

Nero watched Vergil out the door as he sighed and laid his head on the wall with a frowned face. Nero stayed like that for about 10 minutes still he decide to take a bath first before going downstairs to have branch.

After Nero done taking a bath as he put on his usual cloth that he wear when he was at home. He wear a blue t-shirt that read 'You Rock!' and a red shorts as he dried his hair with the towel when he felt that his hair was a bit dry now and put back the towel to the towel hanger as he open the bathroom door and got out as he saw Vergil walking his way to where he was as Vergil too saw him and smile at him as he blushed.

Vergil made his way to where Nero was and the two looked each other as Vergil bent down to kiss Nero as the boy kissed him back before he broke the kiss as he rested his head on Nero shoulder as he said.

"I made you some toasted bread and bacon and some milk downstairs. You better go and eat it before the food get to cold." Vergil said as Nero nodded. Vergil looked at him in the eyes as Vergil kissed him to the lips again before they parted as Nero made his way downstairs while Vergil went to take a bath before he'll go out and go to the library to look for more information about those mad scientist that used Nero as their genius pig.

Nero ate his food in silent in the kitchen as he saw Vergil went downstairs and went to him to give him a goodbye kiss as Vergil went out of the house.

When Vergil got out of the house he went straight to the library to search some information about those scientists and their background history.

Nero stopped explore Dante's house and got bored as he sat down in the living room as he turn on the TV and decide to just watch some show. But after 50 minute he got bored and just decides to turn the TV off as he looked around the house observing his surrounding. All he saw where. Dante's desk. The door to the Kitchen room at the right side and the sofa and TV on the living room beside Dante's desk and Dante's weapon collection that displayed on the wall near his desk.

Nero got up and went to Dante's desk and sat down on the chair when he saw something perking out on one of the drawer as he got curious and open the drawer only to find a poster of a naked woman as Nero blushed and put it back inside it as he thought.

'The pervert!... I swear all his collection are a bunch of naked woman magazine and poster!.. 'Nero thought as he glared at the drawer to where he put the poster back.

Nero sighed as he just stayed at Dante desk as he fell asleep.

Nero wake up to the sound of someone giggling beside him as he wake up and blinked as he got up and turned only to face Dante lips as Dante kissed him. Nero pulled away as he was shocked at first but soon clam down as he said.

"What the heck where you think you're doing scaring the shit out of me like that you old man!" Nero said as he blushed as Dante laughed.

"Haha.. Sorry about that love. You were just too cute sleeping and drooling on my desk that I couldn't stop giggling myself." Dante said as he came closer to Nero and kiss him in the check as Nero blushed and mumble something like.' Idiot.' To Dante who just laughed at it as he asked Nero.

"So… What where you doing while I was out?.. Where's Mom and Dad?.. And how about Vergil?" Dante asked as he sat on his desk as he stared at Nero who blushed and answer him.

"Mom and Dad went out for a walk!.. Vergil went to the library to find more information about those scientists that kidnap me." Nero said as Dante humped and said. "Do you want to go out with me for a walk at the mall?" Dante asked as Nero stared. "But what about the mission that Lady gave you. Didn't the client to pose to give you the detail for your next mission or whatever that is?" Nero asked Dante who stretched his check as he answer. "I rejected the offer!" Dante said as Nero stared at him in supervise and asked. "Y-You actually rejected a request from a client,,,?.. That new… But why?" Nero asked in awe at Dante.

"Well… The client say the place where very far and it would take me 4week to get their and another 4week to get back here.." Dante said as Nero blinked.

"Dante the mission would only take 8 week to finish. So mind telling me why you refuse to take the mission?" Nero asked as he crossed both his arms on his chest as he stared at Dante seriously. Dante sighed he just know he would get scowled by his lover if he tell him about his reason to why he refuse to accept the mission but is was better then going on the mission without Nero with him.

"Nero, love… if I take the mission for the whole fucking 8 week without seeing you and without hearing your lovely voice everyday or even without touching you… I would go insane worry in 'what if' something bad happen to you?. Sure Vergil and dad and the girls are here to keep an eye on you.. But I just don't feel like it was enough. I want to be the one to look after you and to be the one to protect you when you need it!" Dante said as he stared at Nero who blushed and looked away from him.

"D-Dante!... Even without you around by my side I would be fine… I can take care of myself just fine so no need to worry about me that much!" Nero said as he blushed.

Dante sighed. Nero might be right but he still didn't want to go. He got off of his desk and went to Nero and hug him from behind as Nero blushed and turn his head to look at Dante only to have Dante mouth kissing his lips as the two kissed each other when someone open the front door as the two couple stopped kissing and turned to look at the door only to find a angry and pissed off Lady on the doorframe.

"Hello you two love bird. So Dante I came here to find out from the client that you refuse to take the mission… Mind telling me the reason why you refuse to take it, hm?" Lady asked as she glared at Dante who had the feeling of 'Deju vu' that he was about to be killed by a very pissed off Lady as he made a dash out the back door as Lady chase him.

Nero just sat there and stared at the two by the window. He could hear Dante screaming for Lady to stop aiming her missile at him. He sighed as he yawned and got up and deiced to head to their bedroom to take a nap. He wonders why he was getting tired all of a sudden as his sleep on their bed hugging Dante's pillow.

About a Week later… Okay I'll take that back!. Make that 12 week later…

Nero jolted out of his sleep by a sudden wave of nausea as he dash out their room and went to the bathroom as he kneel down and empty his stomach into the toilet bowl.

Dante and Vergil got up when they sense Nero groaned and dashed out of their bed and out of their bedroom as the twins blinked and stared at each other as they follow Nero who went to the bathroom as the boy forgot to close the door as the twins went inside the bathroom only to find their lover who was trying to emptying his stomach.

Dante kneel down beside Nero and rubbed the boy back who was still vomiting on toilet bowl. Dante frowned as Nero keep emptying his stomach as he turned to stare at his older twin who also frowned at their younger lover who seemed to not stop from poking his gut out as he sighed and went to the cabin and pull out a small towel as he waited still their young lover done emptying his stomach as he too kneel down and handed the small towel to Nero who gladly took it and wiped his mouth as he glared at toilet as Dante got up and flash the toilet.

He bent down near Nero and places his left hand on Nero forehead who panted a bit heavily from vomiting as he asked.

"You okay, love?" Dante asked as Nero looked at him and frowned and said. "Dose it look like I'm okay to you?" Nero said as he pointed at himself as Dante smiled a little and said. "Of course not… Do you want me to get you anything?... A glass of water, maybe?" Dante asked as he put his hand on Nero forehead as he frown. 'That strange… He doesn't have any fever or anything?..' Dante thought as he pull off his hand on Nero forehead and got up only to be stopped when Nero grabbed Dante hand as he said. "No… Don't go.." Nero said.

Dante stared at him for a while then sighed as he nodded and kneel down again near Nero as he reach his hand to pull Nero to him as he rested the boy head on his chest as he rubbed the boy back head as he stared at his older twin who just watch them as he said. "….Shouldn't we call for a doctor or something?... I don't think Nero flu is just any normal one.. Well?" Dante asked his older twin who was thinking as Vergil said.

"I don't mind about calling a doctor to check up on Nero but…. Shouldn't we first let's mother and father know Nero's condition first?" he asked as he bent down and put his hand on Nero check who closed his eyes and relaxed from both of his lover comfort. Dante nodded in agreement to his old twin idea as Dante carry Nero back to their bedroom and gently put Nero down in the bed.

Nero open his eyes and stared at Dante who was frowning. Nero raises his eyebrow at Dante.

"What with the frowning look?" He asked Dante who smiled at this and shook his head as Vergil sat down on the bed and rubbed Nero check softly as Nero turned to look at him. "Love, I think we should call the doctor or Lady since she the one who know all about the side effect of the chemical." Vergil said.

"No… I don't think it had anything to do with the side effect of the chemical that those bastards injected in me…. The pain already stopped a few week ago.. I think is just me.. I might have eaten something that didn't agree to my stomach!" Nero said as he frowned and think of what he had eaten yesterday that Poisson him.

Dante and Vergil stared at him as Vergil sighed and said. "Love. I hate to break it to you… But we kind of notice you visiting the bathroom for quiet a week now!" Vergil said as he put both of his arms on his chest as he stared and frowned at their younger lover who just stared at them in shock.

"Yeah. I do to notice that you been going to the bathroom a lot lately and sometime I hear you poking your gut out on the toilet bowl…And if I remember… You been like this since the past what?... 12 week from now, Nero." Dante said as Nero paled. He hates it when Dante used his name in that serious tone. Because it only mean one things. And that mean he was in big trouble. He shrugged as he tired to ignore Dante stared as he looks away from the two and said stubbornly.

"I'm perfectly fine you two… I probable just come down with a flu—"Nero said but was cut off as Vergil said. "Nero, Normal flu doesn't last that long for us half-demon… But when is dose is only mean one thing.. And that is something wrong with your body that needs to be checked up by the doctor so that we can fix it sooner before get worse!" Vergil said as the tapped his foot on the floor as he stared at their younger lover with a raise eyebrow.

Before Nero could come up with a remark the door to their bedroom squeaked open as someone went inside as they all stared at the door and found their mother standing on the doorframe with a frown on her lovely face.

"Can we do something for you, mom?" Dante asked as he got up. "No thank you, dear. I hear a loud dash outside so I got up and saw you carry Nero back to your room. And I also hear him moaning and poking his gut out in their too." Eva said as he went near Nero to the bed as she put her hand on Nero forehead to check if he had any fever. But sadly she found none as she took it off and stared at Nero and asked.

"Nero, Dear. Are you sure you don't have any flu or a cold or anything?" Eva asked wordily. As Nero frowned and answer her truthfully.

"No mother. I don't have any of those. This probable just a stomach flu nothing serious. "He said as Eva frowned and asked. "H-How long have you been having it?.. I mean the stomach flu?" She asked as both brothers stared at each other then turned to look at their mother as Nero said. "A-A w-week—" Nero said but was cut off as Dante snored and said. "A week?.. More like 12 week to me, love." Dante said as Eva widen her eyes as she asked. "12 week you say?.."

The twin nodded as Nero just looked away. "Yes, Mother. He been like that every morning going to the bathroom to throw up." Vergil said as Eva went into a deep thinking as she said. "Anything else?" She asked. "Well… He been gaining a weight. I notice it when I tried to carry him awhile ago. And he also having weird mood swig and having weird carving for food." Dante said as he paled and shrugged at how he remember Nero weird craving for like the last time when the Kid asked for a turkey sandwich with ketchup. He shrugged the thought off of his mind.

Eva went to frown to a glimpse of happiness as she turned to look at Nero with a soft smile grace on her face as she said. "Nero… is that true?... I mean what your brothers just said?" She asked as Nero turned around to face her and nodded while blushing as he added. "I'm also having some back cramps and sometime feeling nauseas." He said.

Eva smiled as she said. "Well dear is sounded like your—" Eva said as Nero widen his eyes as he blurted it out and said. "Don't tell me that I dying now aren't I?... Mom?" Nero asked as he gave their mother his puppy-dog-eye look with tears. Yes you hear me?. With tears!. Eva blinked at his youngest son outburst then she laughed heartedly and said. "No!. Dear you're not dying!" She said as she sniffed a tear from laughing as Nero sighed in relief as he frozen when he heard what their mother said next. "Nero, What I was going to say is all your symptoms described to be the symptoms of a female undergoing in her pregnancy." Eva said as she smiled at Nero who stared at her widen eyes in shock.

The room where silent as Nero broke it and said. "You mean I'm p-p-pregnant?" Nero said as Dante blinked and said. "You mean those chemical whatever the hell is it that injected you actually worked?" Dante said in awe. Vergil smacked his younger twin on the head for being an idiot as he said.

"Of course is worked, dear brother. Why else did they inject it to Nero for?" Vergil said. Dante rubbed his head. "I was thinking that it was all just a joke or a prank to annoy us or so what I thought it was." Dante said as he frowned and added. "So dose this mean we're the father now right, Vergil?. Since after all… We're the one who—"Dante didn't get to finish to what he was about to say when Vergil and Nero cover his mouth to shut him off.

Eva blinked then squealed. "OMG!... When your father gonna found about you two being the father of your little brother baby he will be very delight to hear this." She said and dash out of her three son room and went to their room.

The three brothers just stared at their mother in belief.

Vergil shook his head at their mother outburst and turned to look at Nero's belly that seem to be a bit bigger or in other word had a small bump as he put and hand on it. Nero felt someone put their hand on his belly as he looked down only to see Vergil hand rubbing his belly as he blushed.

"V-Vergil… What are you doing?" Nero asked as he turned to look at Vergil. Vergil stopped rubbing Nero's belly as he just stayed his hand their as he said. "Just trying to feel if your belly already grown a bump. Which I found that is a bit bigger…" Vergil said as he smiled at their younger lover who blushed.

Dante watched the two as he smiled and said. "So…What now?" He asked as the two turned to look at him. "I think we should call a doctor and let's Nero check up so that we could find out how long is he?" Vergil said as Dante nodded his head in agreement as he made his way downstairs to call the doctor that he know that they can trust the most.

1 hour later the doctor arrival in the Devil May Cry shop along with Lady and Trish as Dante lead the doctor to their room as he open the door. And saw Eva and their father (Sprada) Where gathering around Nero on the bed as both of their parents asked a random question to Nero who just stared and answer them truthful. He could also see that their father where quit very excited about the news.

"Guys… Dr. Henry is here to check up on Nero!" Dante said as he steps aside to let the doctor in. The doctor had a reddish brown Hair and grayish eyes. They could also seen Lady and Trish beside the said doctor as they smiled at them as Dante notice his older twin where staring at the doctor suspiciously as he said to his older twin. "Don't worry bro. Dr. Henry is a good friend of Lady and I we meet him 3 years ago…He good at handing anything." Dante said.

Vergil shrugged and let the doctor check Nero pulse. "Well… I heard from Dante that you been visiting the bathroom lately he said." Dr. Henry said as Nero nodded while Dr. Henry checked his pulse on his wrist. "Well…. Seem like your okay.. What else are the symptoms you have?." Dr. Henry asked as the three brothers all explain the symptoms that Nero had. As the Dr. Henry frowned as Dante said. "And mom thinks that he might be pregnant." Dante said as Dr. Henry sighed.

"Dante… I know that you know that I was a male pregnancy doctor for the past 5 years." He said as Vergil raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean you have already had a customer that had the same symptoms and condition like Nero had, before?" He asked.

"Yes… I used to help human male couple to bear children, but none of them survived… So I quit the job as a male pregnancy doctor 3 years ago. Is shock me to see a child like Nero to bear one without a help from a specialist.." Dr. Henry said as Dante stretched his check as he stared at Vergil asking for a permission to let him know the whole truth as Vergil get what Dante mean and nodded at he sighed so Dante explain the whole thing about what happen with the Ringo Organization adventure and etc..

Dr. Henry where shocked and surprised to hear this as he said. "B-But that can't possible be-…. I mean the Ringo organization had been bashed 5 years ago after Gilberto Camelot died… The head of the company didn't support Gilberto's son in the project because the kid where lacking the experience." Dr. Henry said as he added. "So how-?"

Vergil frowned and said. "So that rumors about the Ringo organization that where shut down 5 years ago where true…. So it mean… Kiryuu must have done his project in secret or is there something the government and the head of the company hiding from everyone the truth?" Vergil asked. Dr. Henry where in deep thought as he said. "It could be that. Or perhaps…He threaten them to agree to his scheme?"

Dante rubbed his head in frustration as he said. "I think that this Kiryuu guy is up to no good that would create havoc on the human realm…. I mean Nero did said that the bastard where trying to create a stronger half-breed demon and the likes for what?" Dante asked as Vergil shook his head in alert as he just realizes something. "It can't be that he's seeking for power by using those half-breed he create to rule the human world now is he?.. If he dose then this is a big problem that we need to stop!" Vergil said.

Nero who where listening paled as he remember something and said. "I think I did remember Kiryuu saying something about using my baby as the scheme for his plan.." He said as he paled and added. "And I also think that the reason he backed out back then at the lab is that he was waiting for this to happen… I think he planned this from the start. He was waiting for me to get pregnant so that he could come back for me and take the child and… Well take it away from us and use it as a killing weapon." Nero said as he paled he did not like the idea about his children killing humanity.

Dante and Vergil gritted their teeth. Dr Henry sighed this was getting complicated as he said. "Well.. Will think of something later once when we found out if Nero actually and officially is pregnant.. Now.. I think is time for me to check you up Nero." Dr. Henry said as pull out a stereo and put the thing in Nero stomach as he could hear a heartbeat inside Nero belly. Well two heartbeats to be exact. Dr. Henry widens his eyes as he said. "Shit. Guys this is bad… Nero really is pregnant… I can hear two heartbeats and is very strong." He said the room went silent.

Dante gritted his teeth as he looked at Nero who looked like a frightening child. He could also see tears on their lover eyes. "So what now?.." Lady said as he added. "So should we… Keep it or abortion it?" Lady said as Nero blurted it out. "NO!... I won't I can't!." He said through sob as he stared at Dante and said. "Please. Dante… Please don't make me kill it. Please. I-I can't" He said as he cried. Dante went near him and hugged him as he tries to clam their lover down. "Shh… is okay… Where not gonna abort it…Well keep it like Vergil and I promise you…Shh.. is okay. Love. We won't." He said as he tries to clam Nero down from crying too much as he stared at Vergil and frowned at his twin.

Vergil stared at his two lovers and stretched his head in frustration and sighed as he said in a serious tone. "Look like we had no choice but to make sure Kiryuu won't take Nero or the child away from us… We should also start to think of a plan on how to stop Kiryuu from succeeding his plan." Vergil said as they heard Nero stopped sobbing on Dante chest as Dante looked down at Nero.

"You okay now, love?" He asked as Nero nodded slowly and said. "Sorry… That I been acting like a emo kid." He said as he blushed while Dante smirked. "is okay, love. As long as you're doing fine and okay is fine if you cry once in a while. It will do you good trust me on that!" Dante said as he kissed Nero check who blushed.

"S-So…How far along is he, Henry?" Dante asked Henry as he turned to look at Henry. "Judging by the sound of the heartbeats of the baby. I'll say his about 12 week pregnant!" He said.

"12 week?.. That almost going to 1 month!" Lady said as Henry nodded. "But is odd….12 week age of baby usually only had a normal hearts beating… But Nero baby had an extremely strong hearts beat." He said as Dante said. "Do you think it got something to do with his demonic side?... I mean the baby might have a demon blood in them?" He asked as Henry thought of it. "Yes.. It could be that.. By the way Dante. You're having twins!" He said as the room went silent as both Dante and Vergil blinked and said.

"WHAT?"

TBC…

Me : Okay that for now…. I feel like this chapter is pretty much pointless… *roll eyes*… Tell me what you think of this chapter is it good or bad?. Oh and by the way tell me what do you want Nero to have? Is it :

A. Both boys?

B. Both girls?

C. Or C. boy and a girl?

D. And D. Do you guys want me to lets Nero have his 3rd child after the twins are born?.. You know something to add the oddity ability of Nero..? lol

Or E. Let Nero have his 3rd child on the sequel?... O.o

So lets me know in your review… And please read and Review them please I need to know if I ever should continue this story or not?... Cause I'm starting to lose my interest in finish this story!. *frown* Which I do not like it!. :/

Well read and REVIEW everyone!..

Ja ne!

-Kor-chan-


	9. Chapter 9

Me : Wow!... These shock me… Theirs only two people who voted!.. But I have to say sorry for Marie-san since I also voted for plan C!.. Look like SirenaLoreley wow the vote!.. Nero's baby will be twins but the twin will be plan C!.. You'll have to read this to find out what the Plan C babies are!... lol… Oh. And let's me know f they're Any mistake or grammars problem so that I will fix it up!.. Well now let's all enjoy reading the story. Lol..

Title : Leap of Faith

Chapter 9 : my little one!

Recall Yesterday Event :

"S-So…How far along is he, Henry?" Dante asked Henry as he turned to look at Henry. "Judging by the sound of the heartbeats of the baby. I'll say his about 12 week pregnant!" He said.

"12 week?.. That almost going to 1 month!" Lady said as Henry nodded. "But is odd….12 week age of baby usually only had a normal hearts beating… But Nero baby had an extremely strong hearts beat." He said as Dante said. "Do you think it got something to do with his demonic side?... I mean the baby might have a demon blood in them?" He asked as Henry thought of it. "Yes.. It could be that.. By the way Dante. You're having twins!" He said as the room went silent as both Dante and Vergil blinked and said.

"WHAT?"

~(^_^)~

"WHAT?" The twins both asked as they blinked then widen their eyes. "Where having twins?... You mean to say that 'We' (he pointed at himself and at his older twin) are going to have twins?" Dante asked the doctor.

Dr. Henry nodded as he raised an eyebrow at Dante then blinked. "What do you mean "we—"He said then stopped as a realization hit him as he stared there dumps stuck and looking between Dante and Vergil as he asked.

"Y-You mean you two are the F-Father of Nero's child?" He asked as the twin nodded.

"….."

"….."

"Well that was awaked.." Dr. Henry said as he rubbed the back of his head. Dante and Vergil shrugged.

"…So…Now what?" Dante asked. Dr. Henry shook his head as he said. "What we need to do is to make sure Nero is in a good condition.. Since now that he is indeed pregnant… We should start to come up a better plan to stop that Kiryuu before he get the upper hand on kidnapping Nero again!" Vergil said they all agree.

On Nero 1st month…

Dante would never ever provoke or asked Nero about his weird tasty for food. The last time he asked their younger lover about it. He was sent flying outside their window.

On Nero 3rd month…

Sprada had insisted that they should get marriage soon. The reason was because Dante was having his sexual need and since Nero was pregnant and was not allowed to have sex with any of the twin.

Dante was slight disappointed and was so desperate to have some sex so Dante went to the Love Plant Only to be caught by his older twin who glared at him as Vergil dragged the Winnie Dante back home. Nero was at the living room waiting for Dante his two lover to come back home for their mission and so, only to hear a bricking between the two as the twin made their way inside.

"Dante!. I can't believe you would actuall-" Vergil started only to be cut off by Dante as Dante replied. "Then what to you want me to do?.. Fuck myself?... I was sick and tired and not to mention this sexual need is killing me. I just had to go to the Love Plant to release some of my frustration. And since Nero was pregnant I—" Dante said as Vergil cut in. "And so you though is was a better idea to have sex with a random woman?.. Dante if mother, Father or Nero found out about this they would be very mad and disappointed in you—" Vergil said as he stopped when he open the door to their house only to see their very pissed and angry Nero on the Dante's desk as Vergil froze on the spot as Dante raise his eyebrow at Vergil as he said,

"What wrong bro?" Dante asked as he pushes Vergil aside only to stop and froze on the spot as he also saw Nero on his Desk with a very pissed and angry look on his face as he gulped and asked.

"H-Hello, love. What are you doing out of the bed at this late at night?" Dante asked as he saw Nero glared at him hard as Nero said. "Oh I don't know… I wake up just a while ago only to found out that none of my Boyfriend where in bed beside me to keep me warm. And so I thought of going downstairs to maybe get a glass of milk only to hear you two bricking outside and also hear what you two are talking… So Dante mind to tell me what where you doing at Love Plant?.. Hm?" Nero asked as he put both of his arms on his chest as he glared at Dante.

Needless to say Dante was afraid very afraid. As he told Nero the whole true about his visiting in the Love Plant only to revised a hard slap and punch from Nero as they could hear Nero scowling and yelling at Dante only to wake up their Parent upstairs.

And so here they are now. In a small chapel for their small wedding. Needless to say Dante would never every visit the Love Plant for the rest of his live for the fear of their young lover wrath. As both Dante, Vergil and Nero said the 'I do' as the priest said.

"I now pronounce husband and.. Husbands. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said as both Dante and Vergil kissed Nero passionately.

On Nero 5th month..

Nero was on the living room watching some TV when show as he felt a two kick on his stomach as he look down at his now full grow belly and raise and eyebrow as he then again felt another kick.

"Well now aren't you two a good kicker?" Nero said as he laughed when he felt his baby kicked in respond as he rubbed his belly and smiled.

Vergil came behind Nero as he put his head on Nero shoulder as he put his left hand on Nero growing stomach as he rubbed it too. Nero was tense at first soon relaxed as he smiled and turned to look at Vergil.

"Hello love. Since when did you and Dante got back?. I didn't hear the front door open?" Nero asked as Vergil continues to rub his stomach gently and said. "We just got back a while ago. We went in silently so as to not make to much noises for the fear of waking you up on your afternoon nap!." Vergil said as he smiled at Nero and gives him a peak on the check, Nero blushed as they both felt the baby kicked.

Vergil looked down at Nero growing stomach and smirked as he said. "Well now… Isn't the little one a good kicker?" Vergil said as he put his hand to where he felt the baby kick as the baby kicked in respond he chuckles when his felt the baby kicked.

"Hey guys-.." Dante came in the living room as he blinked when his saw his older twin and their lover where giggling as he raise his eyebrow at them and went near as he asked. "What up guys?" He asked as Vergil turned around and said. "Come, dear brother. And feel the baby kick!" He said as Dante smiled and nodded as he bent down behind Nero and put his right hand on Nero's belly as he felt the baby kicked and said. "Woah!.. Now that what I called a hard kick!" Dante said as the babies kicked hard in respond as he chuckles.

"Maybe I should teach the kids some karate move when they grow up?.. The twins are really a good kicker. I'm sure they are good at fighting demons when they get older too." Dante said as Vergil nodded. Nero only smiled at Dante's comment.

On Nero's 6th month…

Dante and Vergil had deiced to extend the house so that the Children could have their own room when they grow up. Which result in a bricking fight between the two about the kid's designed room and so on..

"I told you blue is cooler for a baby boy then red!" Vergil yelled. "No way!.. Red is cooler then blue!.. I mean just look at it?.. Blue color looked so sad and so emoing!" Dante replied with a scram. Vergil glared at his younger twin and said. "Blue color are NOT an emo color nor a sad one!. How dare you insulted my favorite color!. DANTE!" Vergil screamed.

Dante just rolled his eyes at his older twin respond as the twin keep going on with their bricking. Nero just sighed as he remembers something and said. "Wait… Wasn't black an emoing color and not red or blue?" Nero asked as the two went silent.

"…."

"Really?.. I thought it was blue?" Dante asked. "No. Is black and red, Dante. Not blue!" Lady said as he poked her head out of kitchen door. Dante and Vergil blinked as Vergil smirked and said. "Ha!.. Now what do you say about that Dante?. I told you blue isn't an emo color!" Vergil said Dante was stunned for a minute as he stared at Lady and asked.

"Are you sure about that?. That Blue isn't an emo color?" Dante asked as Lady sighed and said. "No, Dante blue isn't an emo color. Emo colors are only: black and well maybe sometime red!" Lady said as Dante went to sulk on the sofa. Nero laughed at Dante while Vergil just Smirked lady sighed.

Trish come down of the stairs and said. "Actually, Lady… Emo could be in any kind of colors… It what, what said on Wikipedia!" (1) Trish said as Dante stopped sulking on the sofa and smirked as he turned around and point his finger at Vergil and said.

"Ha!. In your face bro!.. Told you that Blue is also an emo color!" Dante said as Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante while the other just sighed as Vergil said. "Brother. Didn't you just heard what Trish said?.. She says that's emo. Could be in any kind of colors, which mean RED can also be an emo color too!" Vergil said as Dante went silent and went back to sulk on the sofa Lady and Nero just sighed.

On Nero 9th month….

Nero was duet this week from now. Eva and Sprada had told him to yell or scream upstairs if he could felt any pain or if he was about to be in labor and Lady and Trish were at the kitchen having some midnight snack thought it was only 10pm in the evening. So here he was lying on the sofa at the living room watching some cartoon on Cartoon Network as he wait for his two husbands to come home from their mission. He keep on switching a position on the sofa as he sudden felt the baby kicked a bit hard as he moaned and rubbed his belly to clam down the baby or to try to stop them from kicking to much. But then suddenly he felt his contraction started to kicked in as he widen his eyes when he felt some wet and warm flowing from below him as he looked down and saw that his that he was bleeding as he panicked and said.

"OMG!.. Don't tell me?" Nero said as he widen his eyes when he felt the contraction grow stronger as he close his eyes as he bit his lips and started to clam down in a bit before he said. "Okay.. Nero…Clam down first!. Breathe in and out, in and out, in and—OMG!..." Nero hissed when he felt the pain and started to scream.

Eva and Sprada both woke up when they heard Nero scream as the couple dashed out their room and went downstairs as they saw Nero screaming in pain and blood was flowing under his legs. While Lady and Trish came out of the kitchen and saw Nero in pain as Eva went near him as she asked. "Nero?" She asked as she rubbed Nero back. Nero groaned in pain as he said. "i-I t-think... T-the baby…C-coming!" He said as he screamed in pain.

"…."

"Okay…. Nero just clam down!" She said as she turns around and saw Lady on the doorway through the kitchen as she said. "Lady. Could you call Dr. Henry and tell him Nero's in labor?" Eva asked as Lady nodded and pull out his cellphone and dial Dr. Henry.

"I'll go call Dante and Vergil to let's them know!" Trish said as she too pull out her cellphone from her lengthier pant and called Dante number as she wait for Dante to pick up the call as she waited.

On Dante and Vergil…

The twins where hunting Demon not to far from where they lived as Dante slash the last Demon they fought. Vergil was beside him as he too made his last slash on the other demon as the Demon felt to the floor and turned to dust as he clean his Yamato sword with some handkerchief he brought as he throw the handkerchief beside him as they both heard Dante's phone ring as Dante picked it up and saw it was Trish calling him as he answer it.

"What up trish—" Dante asked but was stopped when they heard a loud scream. It was Nero scream in pain?. Dante looked worry as he stair at his cellphone and put it back to his ears and asked. "T-Trish!.. What going on?... Why Nero screaming like he was in pai—" Dante asked but was cut off as Trish said.

"No time for explaination!.. You two better get your asses back here NOW!. Nero in labor!" Trish said as Dante eyes went wide as he said. "Shit!.. Alright, We'll be there as soon as impossible!.. Try to clam Nero down please and tell him where coming home!... Kay… Bye!" Dante said as hang up the phone as he turned around and saw Vergil staring at him as he said.

"Vergil. Let's go back home quickly. Nero in labor and want us to be there for him!" Dante said as Vergil nodded as they went back home in a fast speed run.

Back at Nero..

"OW! FUCK!.." Nero yelled as he groaned in pain the door to the front door open as the saw Dr. Henry made his way inside and order.

"Lady, Trish could you two kindly get me a warn water and put it in a bigger bowl!.. Oh and please hand me some clean towel and a blanket!" He said as he bent down near Nero legs as he said. "Nero.. Where going to have took this pajama off and speared your legs!" He said as Nero looked confuse at first then nodded when he get what the doctor mean as he unbutton his pajama and pull it off with the help of his Mother (Eva) as he both speared his leg widely.

"Okay… Now I want you to try to clam down and breathe evenly…" Dr. Henry said as he pull out two white gloves from his medicine bags and put them on and waited still Nero was completely ready to push the baby out.

Just then the door to the front door open as both Dante and Vergil went inside as Vergil closed the door.

Dante went near Nero who panted heavily and was still screaming in pain as he also saw Nero gripping the sofa tightly as he cursed when he felt another contraction this time is was stronger and sharper then before as he widen his eyes and looked down when he felt he was bleeding again as Dante bent down and twitched and looked down on Nero legs that was cover with the now soaked wet blanket with Nero blood and saw that he was still bleeding.

"WTF?.. Why is he bleeding!" Dante asked as he turned to face Dr. Henry who was preparing Nero. "it fine Dante. Some other mother bleed before or when they give birth. Let's just hope that Nero can handle giving birth to them without any problem" He said as he could see that Nero was completely ready to give birth and nodded for Nero to push.

"Alright Nero. Look like your ready… Now I want you to push!" He said as Nero nodded and pushed. "Ah!. Fuck!" He said as he pushed again trying hard to push the baby out of him. Vergil went near Nero and grabbed his hand as Nero gripped it tightly. Dante did the same thing as the twin tried to help Nero to push the baby out.

"Come on!. Sweetheart!. You can do!" Dante whisper to Nero ears that nodded and pushed even harder. "Ah!... Hurt!" He said as he was sweating badly and gripping both of his hand on both Dante and Vergil arms.

Nero pushed again as Dr. Henry could almost felt the baby head as he looked up at Nero and said. "Come on Nero!. You can do it!... I almost had the head!. Come on keep pushing and don't stop!" He said as Nero nodded and pushed even harder and longer. He could felt the 1st baby complete out of him and soon they heard the first cry of a new born baby as Dr. Henry cover the baby with the white towel and said.

"Congratulations you guys. The first child is a boy!" He said as he cut off the cord off the baby and give the soaked wet baby with Nero blood to Trish who gladly took it and rocked it to sleep as she and Eva went near the warm bigger bowl and started to clean the baby boy.

Dante and Vergil both stared and looked at their first child that Eva and Trish were clean with the warm wet towel. The baby cried as Eva tried to hush it down. "Shh.. is okay little one!. Don't cry!" Eva said as she rocking the baby while Trish cleaned the baby with the wet towel.

Dante and Vergil suddenly felt Nero gripped their hand again as they where sure that he was into another labor as Nero started to push the second baby.

Nero pushed hard and longer as he screams in pain. "AHHHH!.." Nero screamed as he pushed real hard and longer as he felt his second baby was complete out of him as he panted heavily as he led his head on Dante shoulder as he loosen his grip on both Dante and Vergil as the Dr. Henry said.

"Congratulation you two!.. The second baby is a girl!" He said as he put picked up the baby girl and cover it with a white towel as he also cut the cord of the baby and hand the baby girl to Nero who scratch his arms widen to welcome his new born baby in his arms as Dr. Henry gently put the baby girl that was still soaked in wet with Nero blood on his arms as he started to pull out his glove that was now soaked wet with nero's blood.

Nero took his baby girl in his arms gently as he smiled while looking down at her and said. "Hello sweetie!." He said as he grabbed his baby girl hand and rubbed it lightly and gently as the little girl looked at him with her blue eyes. The little girl smiled at her mother (Nero) as she started to giggles.

Both Dante and Vergil watched their baby girl who where in Nero arms as they chuckles when they heard her giggles in Nero arms. Vergil went near Nero carefully as he reach out his thump and rubbed their little girl check who giggles in respond as he smiled down at her as he said. "She cute!" he said as Lady came near the three parents and said.

"Okay mommies and Daddies!... is time for Aunt Lady to clean up the little girl!. Don't worries I'll return her back in Nero arms once she is fresh and clean!" She said as she bent down as Nero let's Lady pick up his little girl gently in her arms as Lady walked to where Eva was waiting as the two woman started to clean the baby girl. Both parents watched them clean their little one as Trish came near them with their son on her arms as she bent down and put the baby boy on Nero arms as Nero gladly and gently grabbed his son in his arms.

The baby boy had a snowy white hair like both of his parents had and a sharp blue eyes. And his right arms had a devil Bringer. Nero smiled as he snuggle his nose on his son check who giggles and smile at him as he smiled back in respond while chuckling. "Well now!.. He had sharp nose like us and his eyes are like Vergil cold and genital!. But he had Dante charming smile!" Nero said as Trish said.

"Sound likes his both Dante and Vergil's little boy!... He does have that charming smile like Dante and Vergil sharp glancing eyes." She said as she looked down and stared at the little boy who frowned at her as she raises an eyebrow at the baby. The baby stared at her for a little while then turned his head away from her and stared to stare at Nero who gave him an eyebrow as Trish said. "Keh!... He defiantly Vergil and Dante's son!" She said. Nero frowned as he said. "Now, Now!. That not nice to frown at your aunt!" Nero said to his baby boy who looked at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"…."

"….isn't me or dose our son understand what I'm saying?" Nero asked as he both gave Dante and Vergil a look as the twin shrugged. "it's doesn't matter if our son understand us or not. He is our son and that all the matter!" Dante said as Vergil nodded in agreement. "Oh well.. Your right about that one!" Nero said as he looked back down at his son again as he grabbed the boy hand and rubbed it gently as the boy smiled at him.

Lady came back with the baby girl in her arms as the baby giggles at her while she smiled down at her as she gave the baby girl to Dante arms gently who gladly took her in his arms as he stared at his daughter who smiled at him. He smiled at her as he rubbed her now clean and soft check as the girl giggles.

Their little girl had a snowy white hair and a blue eyes likes they have. And she too had a Devil Bringer on her left arms. Nero watched Dante and his daughter who were in Dante's arms while their son was in his arms as he frowned when he saw her left Devil Bringer arms. Both Dante and Vergil noticed the Nero was frowning when he saw that their little girl also had a Devil Bringer on her left arms.

When the baby girl notice that her mother (Nero) where frowning at her. She began to crying. Nero panicked when his little girl just started to cry as tries to hush his daughter down who where still in Dante's arms. "Shhh.. is okay!.. Don't cry sweetie!.. Mommy not mad!.. shhh.. Come on now please stop crying?." Nero said as the little girl stopped crying and just looked at Nero.

Nero gave his little girl a soft smile as he reach out his Devil Bringer arms and whipped the tears away from his daughter lovely face. Dante watched Nero clam their little girl down from her crying as he saw Nero reach his Devil Bringer arms and whipped her tears while his other arms had their son in his left arms. Dante smiled when the little girl stopped crying and just stared at their mother (Nero).

"So….What are we gonna name them?" Vergil asked as he rubbed his son check who smiled at him. "Hhmm…..Why not we name them.. Keigo and Keita?" Nero asked. "A Japanese name?" Vergil asked Nero who nodded. Vergil smiled in respond as he nodded to let's Nero know that he was okay with the chosen name for their kids. "Our son would be Keigo while our daughter is Keita?.. How that?" Nero asked as Eva came near them and smiled as she said.

"That lovely name. Keigo and Keita Sprada!" Eva said as he clapped her hand. The babies giggles. Vergil noticed that their little boy also too have a Devil Bringer on his right as he said. "Well. Look likes Keita not the only one who had a Devil Bringer!" He said as Nero said. "Huh?" Nero asked as Vergil pointed down as Nero follow Vergil finger that where pointing as he saw that their little boy also had a Devil Bringer on his right. He frowned but soon just sighed and said.

"I don't get it!.. I was hoping that the twins wouldn't heritage my Devil Bringer!" Nero said as both the child father stared at him as Dante said. "What are you talking about, love?.. Don't you know that those kind of hands are every useful?" Dante asked as Nero sighed and said. "Yes. They're useful when comes to fighting Demons. But they will be put into under pressure and call them a freak when the people found out that they where half-demon likes us. unlikes you and Vergil won't have to have a problem since you don't have what I had!.. You guys had NO idea how those damn people in Fortuna threat me just because I was born with this!" He said. "You guys had no idea how they keep on calling me a monster and a freak just because I have this… And I really don't want the children to go through like what I have… is not right. They don't deserver those kind of life!" Nero said as he tried not to cry in front of everyone while still holding his son in his arms.

Dante frowned as he said. "They will make sure that no one would harm them or think about wrongly of them just because they were born this way." Dante said as Nero looked up at him and smiled.

Dr. Henry who watched and listen to this smiled as he said. "Well… Look like I have to get going now you too… is way past 12 midnight." He said as he got up and pull back all his stuff and throw the glove on the nearest trash and was about to go to the front door when the door suddenly open as they all saw and Nelo Angelo. (An : I'm sure everyone know those angels type in the DMC4 games right, right?) came inside as both Dante and Vergil where in alert as they pull out their weapon as they heard someone clapped their hand behind the two Nelo Angelo as a voice said that made Nero widen his eyes in fear.

"Hello Nero!... I'm here for the babies like I promise!" Said the only person they know all to well.

TBC….

Me : OMG!.. Who's that person on the door behind those Nelo Angelo?...

And on (1) Yeah… is true about the emo thing…. It said on Wiki that emo color could be in any kind of colors. It also said is depend on the person on what color she/he like to wear as long as it was an emo stylish. :/… I dunno why I came up to my head.. Geeze… And oh… And I picked that name for Nero's twins. I just loved that name. The Keigo and Keita and it .Look like this story is almost at it ending!... Wonder how will the story end?. Lol XD… Another cliffhanger.. And yeah. I deiced to make this chapter a bit longer since the story is almost at it ending point!. :/ Probable the chapter 10 or 11 will be the last chapter of this story.. I'm just letting you guys know beforehand. Well hope you liked this chapter. And please Read and REView them!... Thank you all and have a nice day!.. :D

PS : Yes. The plan C babes are a Boy and a Girl twins!.. XD Well that for now. Ja ne guys!. Please, please READ AND REVIEW THEM!.. lol XD.

Kor-chan


	10. Author NOTE

Author Note :

Hello guys is me again.. I just want to say that the final ending of the story is about to be finishing half way… So I would like to know what kind of ending do you guys want it to be?.. Is it :

A. happy ending or

B. Is it a tragedy ending?

C. Drama or

Just pick one from the three.. The last chapter of this story would probable in chapter 11 or 12. I suppose.. :/ So please let me know what ending do you guys want the story to end cause I got like many idea plot for the ending that I don't know which one to choice so I want you guys to pick it for me!.. So if it : A?. B? or C?...

Let's me know from your REVIEW!.. And please reply too so I would know!.. That you guys are reading this story… I feel like this story is only getting few readers which I felt sad at the moment…:/

Well that all..

Jan ne, And please remember to reply through your REVIEW!..

Love lot,

Kor-chan


	11. Chapter 10

Me : hello guys and sorry for not updating for a while. Well here the final chapter of Leap of Faith that you all been dying for…

P.s : I'm now using a limited computer since my laptop is being borrow by my cousin who is studding in davao city for his colleagues…:/. I'm just saying this to remind you all. That all and thank you. For reading this story… Well now let's get on to the story shall we?

~(^_^)~

Title : Leap of Faith

Chapter 10 :

Recall of Yesterday Event :

"Hello Nero!... I'm here for the babies like I promise!" Said the only person they know all to well.

~(^_^)~

"Hello Nero!... I'm here for the babies like I promise!" Said a man with green eyes and black hair that tied in a ponytail. Nero eye's when widen when he saw the person he feared as he screamed in his mind. 'NOOO!'.

Dante glared at the person as he said. "How the heck did you know that Nero was about to be in labor, Kiryuu?" Dante asked as he could felt his blood boil at the sight of Kiryuu face.

Kiryuu just chuckles as he said. "Why. That simple!.. I let's some of my man to spy on you guys without getting caught!.. And they just happen to over hear your conversation with Lady on the phone that Nero's was about to be in labor. They contact me immediately…"Kiryuu said as he smirked. Nero flinched as he shouted while hugging his son tightly but not enough to actually hurt it. "I won't let's you take them away from ME!" Nero said as he Devil

Trigger. Both Dante and Vergil scented Nero's Devil Trigger as they both looked behind them and sure enough they saw Nero in his red and blue Devil Trigger form as they could scents a heavy angry aura surrounded him.

Dr. Henry eyes went wide when he saw something flowed below on Nero's Devil Form as he realizes it. Nero's wound that just healed and closed a while ago had reopen duet to his transforming into his demon form. He had to stop him before he lost to much blood so he yelled. "NERO!... DON'T USE YOUR DEMON FORM!.. THE WOUND IS NOT COMPLETE HEALED YET!" Dr. Henry yelled as he watched in pure horror.

Nero heard what Dr. Henry said. But ignored the warning and continue to move forward although he knows all to well that he was bleeding badly.

Dante and Vergil both watched in horror and worries written on their face as they watch their younger husband went into Demon Form as they saw that he was terrible bleeding so badly as Dante cursed and bit his lips as he took a glance at his now crying daughter on his arms as he hold her tightly as he glance at Vergil and said.

"Vergil!. Give me a favor and go stop Nero from making the wound worsted than before!" He said while handing his daughter to their mother arms as Vergil glance at him and nodded and went into his Demon form and run to Nero side as he put both of his hand on Nero's shoulder as Nero stopped and looked at him.

Vergil stared at Nero eyes as he said. "Please, love!. Don't!.. Your body is in no condition to fight nor to walk just yet!.. Leave this to Dante and myself. We'll take care off it!. So please. Go back to your human form!. Please love!" Vergil said as Nero looked down and nodded as he bit his lips then turn off his Demon Form and back to his human form. He looked straight at Vergil in the eyes as he said while rocking their son in his arms. "Please kick Kiryuu ass for me!.. And make sure that you break his nose and bones!." Nero said as Vergil smirked at that and nodded as he kissed Nero forehead and turn around as he pull out his Yamato from it's hidden place and join his brother in kicking those enemies butt.

Two of the Bianco Angelo where beaten down and was now gone with a bright yellow light as both Dante and Vergil turned to face Kiryuu as the twins pointed their weapon at Kiryuu face. "Now. Then.. What should we do to him, Dear Brother?" Asked Vergil as Dante rubbed his nose as he said to his older twin with an evil smirk on his face. "Why not we cut him into little pieces and throw his body somewhere else where nobody would be able to find it?" Dante said as Vergil smirked at his younger twin suggestion. "Indeed!. Let's do it your way, Dear brother!" Vergil said as both twin went to attack Kiryuu straight to his face when they saw Kiryuu smirked as something lit form below Kiryuu feet as both twin stopped and stared at Kiryuu who where mumbling something.

Soon more **Bicano Angelo** suddenly appear behind Kiryuu as both twin gritted their teeth in annoyance as they both attack some of the Nelo Angelo. Sprada soon join them and so as Trish and Lady.

Dante was about to attack the other one when they heard Nero screamed. Dante was about to turn around to look when one of the Bicano Angelo stabbed him in the stomach. Dante fall on his knees as he pull out the sword form his chest as he saw that one of the Bicano Angelo took their son in Nero's arms. While Nero where pinning to the ground by the two Bicano Angelo as he watched their baby been taking away.

Dante also saw that their daughter where been taking away from Eva arms too. Vergil who was about to attack one of the Blicano Angelo stopped too when he heard Nero's scream as he was about to turn around but was also been stabbed by one of the Bicano Angelo in the stomach as he was on his knees as he coughed and pull out the sword out of his chest as he also saw that their children where by taking away from both Nero and Eva's arms as he gritted his teeth as the Bicano Angelo that had their children in their arms went near Kiyuu as the man took their little girl in his arms as the baby cried. Kiryuu smirked as he glance his eyes down on the baby in his arms as he said.

"Such a lovely little girl you have." He said as he licked the baby girl check who cried. Nero gritted his teeth as he glared at Kiryuu. Dante and Vergil saw it two as both father Devil Trigger as they charged Kiryuu who only smirked at them and said. "Such an over protective father you two!" He said as snapped his finger as four Bicano Angelo blocked Dante and Vergil from attacking him. Dante and Vergil didn't hesitated to attack the four Bicano Angelo as both four of them fall to the ground and vanish in a bright light as the twin where about to attack Kiryuu only to find that said man was gone as the twins both cursed.

"DAMMIT!" The twin screamed as Dante punched the ground as tears flow from their face. "Dammit!, Dammit!.. DAMMIT!" Dante screamed still punching the ground as it cracked. Vergil gripped his Yamato tightly and cursed silently. Nero who was inside who was still pinning from the two Bicano Angelo watched his two husbands as he saw Dante punched the ground loudly and hard as he then realize that Kiryuu had escape along with their children.

"NO!, NO!. NOOOO!" Nero said as he Devil Trigger as both Bicano Angelo that pinning was sent flying to both side of the wall. Sprada who took one last slash at the Bicano Angelo he was fight as the thing vanish in a bright light. He turned around and saw that his twin son and his youngest one where crying while Dante was punching the floor as he gritted his teeth. The baby where taking away from them. Or for short. HAD been kidnap by Kiryuu. Trish and Lady also stopped fighting one of The Nelo Angelo as they stared at the threes brothers.

Nero was about to take one step forward to where Dante and Vergil stood when he lost balance and fall back to the ground as he stayed their while gripped both his hand still it bleed. Vergil turn around when he heard a thump as he saw their young lover on the floor gripping his hand as it bleed as he cried. Vergil went forward as he slash both the Bicano Angelo on both side of the wall by doing a 'Judgment Cut' As both the two Bicano Angelo where cut into pieces as it vanish in a bright yellow light. He then put his Yamato back on it case and went forward to Nero as he kneel down and put Nero on his chest while letting their young lover cries on his chest as Nero mumble.

"W-why?.. Why?.. I-I want…Them back!... Vergil…I want my babies back!.." Nero said as he sobbed and light punched Vergil chest as Vergil gritted his teeth and put a hand on Nero check and said. "Shhh… Don't worry. Will get them back!. I promise you that!" Vergil said as he tried to hush Nero down.

Nero still continues to crying calling out his children name. Dante got up from where he sat and punched the wall on the door as everyone all eyed him.

"Lady… Can you do us a favor?.. Can you track down to where Kiryuu hideout are?.. I doubt if he'll ever go back to that old mansion to where we found Nero!... He gonna have at less one or more for his hidden out to hide his scheme!" Dante said as he glared outside as his hand gripped the wall on the doorway. it cracked a bit.

Lady only stared at Dante then took a glance at a crying and agonizing Nero on Vergil arms as Vergil tried to clam the boy down as she sighed and nodded. "Alright!" She said as Dante said. "I pay you back once I own money!" He said. Lady smiled and said. "Nah!. I'll help you for free this time!.. Beside. I wanted to get my little Niece and nephew back too!" She said as both parents stared at her and raises their eyebrow at her as she just smiled and said." What?... Can't I be one of the kid's aunties?" She asked as she frown at them. Vergil shook his head at Lady Statement while Dante laughed and shook his head and said. "Sure, Lady.. You can be their Aunty if you want. Right love?" Dante asked Nero who stopped crying and nodded weakly.

Dante notice how Nero looked so pale and weak as he frowned and went near him as he put his hand on Nero check as Nero only looked at him weakling and his eyes where red from crying too much. Dante frowned as he said. "Don't worry love. We'll have the kids back in our arms. But first. We need you to get recovering and after that will search for them and kick that Kiryuu asses to hell!" Dante said as Nero gave Dante his weak smile and nodded as he close his eyes and let's sleep over taking him.

On Kiryuu…

When Kiryuu finish his little play time with the Sprada Twins and Nero. As the babies where now in his hands. He put both babies on the cribs in one of his laboratory as he looked around. His surround where full of half-breed children. Some are pureblood that where either crying or shiver in fear at his glance. He smiled as he said to his man. "Now everyone!.. Let's prepare for our second project!." He said as he laughed evilly while the babies cried.

Back at Devil May Cry…

Nero was on their bedroom bed as he had an IV attached to his arms. When He woke up he notice that something was running to his veins as he looked to his left side and saw an IV attached to his left arms. He panicked as he got up and was about to pull off the IV when a voice stopped him from doing so. "Don't!. Dr. Henry said you lost too much blood so he gave you a blood supply… is actually mined and Dante's blood, Nero!" Vergil said as he was leading on the wall near the door both arms crossed on his chest as he watched their young lover who blinked and turned to look at him.

"He did?.. H-How long had I been out?" Nero asked. Vergil sighed and went to the bed and sat down on it as he put his left hand on Nero check and said. "You lost too much blood that you nearly pass out for three days!" Vergil said. Nero gasped as he widens his eyes as he panicked and said. "I-I b-been o-out f-for t-three d-days?.. But what about the babies?.. You guys have found them right?.. They're with mom and Dante downstairs right?" Nero asked as he started to panicked.

Vergil only looked away from him as he shook his head. Nero froze in shock. 'No!. N-N-NO!' He thought. He was about to get up when Vergil stopped him by pinning him to the bed with both of his hand gripping Nero hand. "Love please!. Clam down!" Vergil said Nero glared at him as he yelled. "Clam down?... Why should I?. When my babies are in danger!... Who know what the FREAK will do to them!... Vergil!..." Nero yelled as he panted. Vergil flinched at Nero scream as he glared at their young husband.

"NERO SPRADA!" Vergil said in a serious tone as Nero shut up. Vergil never raises his voice at him. He stared at Vergil angry look as Vergil said seriously. "Listen to me!.. Lady is doing all her hardest to find out the location of Kiryuu new hideout!.. Dante, Trish and Dad are doing their hardest to search for the children and Kiryuu as well.. So please keep in mind that you're not the ONLY one who is also worries about the children condition!... I know how you feel since you're the one who give birth to them!.. And I know how it hard to accept that the children where been taking away from us!. I tell you what?.. Will get our asses out of here and look for them alright?.. But we won't be able to do that when you're all panicking!. So please clam down a bit!.. We will find them alright?.. I promise you that!.. They're after all my children too!" Vergil said as he let's go of Nero arms once when he noticed that their younger husband had clamed down.

Nero clamed down and nodded as Vergil got off the bed and checked Nero IV. Nero just watched Vergil checking his IV bottle that hang on the stander of the IV.

Just then Dr. Henry and Dante came inside the room as both Vergil and Nero stared at them. Dante went to Nero once when his notice that the kid where awake as he sat down on the bed and put his hand on Nero check and asked. "How are you feeling, love?" Dante asked as he smiled at Nero who frown and blushed at him. "I-I'm a little panicked and worries about the children!.. Vergil told me that you haven't found them yet!.. Dante I… I want them back so badly!." Nero said as he close his eyes and let the tears fall from his beautiful face. Dante frowned and whip those tears away from Nero lovely face as he said. "Don't worries… will find them. Alright?." He said as his ruff Nero head lightly. "Now why don't we go downstairs?... Lady said she got something to tell us. Well?" Dante asked as Nero nodded. Dante soon carry Nero in a bride style while Vergil carries the IV bottle on his hand as the three made their way downstairs.

Lady was typing something on her laptop when she saw the couple on there way as she smiled and when back to type something on her laptop as Dante put Nero gently on the clean sofa while Vergil was holding the IV bottle and sat down near Nero.

"So what up Lady?... Got any news?" Dante asked as he sat near Vergil side. Lady nodded as she said. "Yeah… A friend of mine who is spying Kiryuu found something that… Might interest you guys!" She said as she turned to face them seriously. Dante nodded as Lady continues. "She said that Kiryuu Hideout is in Fortuna.." Lady said as Nero growled. 'Of all the places why THERE?' Nero screams it in his mind. Everyone stared at him as Dante asked. "What wrong, love?" Nero looked at Dante then sighed as he shook his head and said. "Nothing… Is just that… Why there?.. Of all the places why Fortuna?.. I hate going back there!" Nero said as he sulked in his chair. IV still attached to his left arms. Vergil raises an eyebrow and asked.

"Why love?" He asked. Nero slinked in his seat. "I…Everyone hate me there!.. They're the reason why I was kicked out of that place!.. They hate me, dear.. And they don't want me back in there!.. Sure Kyrie would be happy to see me again. But the town people wouldn't be very pleasant to see me again!.. The Order even fired me out!" He said.

"Order?" Sprada asked as Dante answer it for him. "Is the place where he worked as a Demon Hunter dad. That place had an organization that hunts demons!" Dante said as he turned to Nero and grinned at him as Nero croaked an eyebrow at him. Dante notice it as he rolled his eyes and said. "Oh, come on!.. Is not like you don't give a shit if they found out that your caming back there again!.. Beside the last time I remember. You don't give a shit about what if they see you back there again!.." Dante said as Nero sighed and nodded. "Guess your right about that. Who give the damn thing about me going back there just to take my children back?" Nero said as Dante gave him a thump up.

"Now that the Nero I know!" Dante said as he got up and went to his desk put Rebellions on his back while put Ivory and Ebony on it hoister as he turned and smirked at both Nero and Vergil. "Well? What are you guys waiting for?. Let rock!" He said as he went out of the house. Everyone inside the house just blinked at Dante as they shook their head and pick up their weapon and went out.

The ride to Fortuna wasn't that long since they took Dr. Henry jet boat. The guy was willing to help them and let them borrow one of his jet boat. It only took an hour for them to arrival at Fortuna.

Nero, Dante, Vergil, Sprada and the girls (Lady & Trish. Eva was left at the house since it was a very dangerous mission they are going.) Went out of the Jet boat and landed in one of the deck near the Fortuna Ferry place. Dante stretched his back as he said. "Well now… Where was Kiryuuu hideout again?" He asked Lady who where on the phone as she hang up and said. "My friend on her way here to lead us the place to where Kiryuu's hidden out is!" she said.

Just then a red head girl with a tan skin and green eyes was in front of them as Dante jaw dropped when he saw who is was and said Shockley. "L-Lucia?... What are you—"Dante asked as Lady cut him off as she wave a hand at him and said. "Lucia is the person who is spying on Kiryuu back!" She said. Dante pointed a finger at Lucia who rolled her eyes at him and said. "Long time no see, Dante!.. And congratulation on being a father!" She said as she winked at him.

Nero and Vergil raise their eyebrow as they stared at Dante as Dante stretched his head and said. "Uh… Guys. Meet Lucia.. A friend of mine!. And she also likes us guys she is also a half-demon." Dante said as Lucia gave them a wink. Vergil cleared his throat while Nero blushed as Lucia turned to Dante and asked. "So.. Who the lucky mom?." She asked as everyone all glanced at Nero who blushed. Lucia follow everyone glances and raises her eyebrow when they all stared at a blushing Nero. She smirked and took a glance at Dante while saying. "You have a cute wife Dante. And don't worries Lady tell me everything about it on how your little wife got pregnant and all… Is was all Kiryuu doing right?.. But you should give the bastard a big thank you for letting you have a kid with your little husband." Lucia said earning a blush from both Dante and Nero.

Vergil coughed as everyone turned to look at him as he said. "Make that TWO lucky father!" He said. Lucia raise an eyebrow at a look alike Dante as she said. "And this must be your older twin that Lady where telling me. So the two of you are the father of the child eh. Not bad." She said as she came near Nero and gave him an elbow on the side. "You're a very lucky guy to have both handsome devils as your husband. And congratulation for being a mom by the way… Hmm.. What your name?" She asked.

"Nero… My name Nero and… Thank you!" He said while blushing. Lucia just laughed heartedly at Nero cute blushing face as she winked and turn around to face Dante and said. "Follow me. I'll lead you guys in the secret basement to Kiryuu hideout that he doesn't know about." She said as she led them. They walked in the forest for a bit then found an old tunnel as Lucia said. "Kiryuu is using the old laboratory near the Sanctuary. The one where Trish told me. The one where you guys fight that holiness or whatever is it." She said.

Nero then just stopped as he remembers something. Dante notice Nero stopped walking as he stopped walking too and turn too stared at Nero and asked. "What wrong. Love?" He asked as Nero snap out of his thinking and said. "Lucia… You said the old laboratory near the sanctuary?... The one that Angus used to use?." He said. As Lucia nodded. He cursed. Now everyone did stopped walking and stared at him.

"Love?. What wrong?" Dante asked again as he went near Nero. Nero looked up meeting Dante eyes as he said. "T-that was the place to where A-Angus does his experiment on those Demon anatomies…" He said as he paled. "Oh shit!.. Dante we need to get there quick!.. That place is full of Demonic tube and if I remember their where lot of… uh.. Disgusting body part and…and…" He stopped as he paled. "Okay.. I get what you mean, babe. And uh.. I think you should stop think about whatever you think is inside those thing before you feel like vomiting it." Dante said as Nero shook his head as he raises his on finger at Dante and said. "Hold on in a minute guys!." He said as his dash out of the tunnel. Everyone raise their eyebrow at him but soon stopped when they hear Nero vomiting outside the tunnel. Nero came back inside the tunnel as Dante raise an eyebrow at him as he blushed. Dante shook his head and said. "Let's.. Just keep going and no more talking!" He said as everyone nodded in agreement with him.

Soon they made their way to the hallway of the mansion. Dante raise his eyebrow when he found that the place don't have any video camera as he said. "What the heck?... These places don't have any video camera for security?" He asked. Lucia shook her head and said. "Appeared no!. They didn't have time to set up the security system.. They only got here a week ago. And they said they where in a hurry to do the experiment or so what I heard from one of his men." Lucia said. "….Ah, well.. That leaves us an easy way for an attack and escape." Dante said. Lady rolled her eyes. "If you called having those Bicano Angelo and a bunch of scarecrow is an easy attack and escape well think again because we got company!" Lady said as she put out her gun and aim it on one of the scarecrow that where flowed just a miter away from them.

Dante growled as he saw that there were 12 scarecrow flowing and 6 Bicano Angelo on the other side of the hallway as he pull out Ebony and Ivory from it hoister and aim it at the scarecrow that where flowing backward from them as it raise it scythe. Vergil pull out his Yamato as he dose some "Judgment Cut" on the enemy side make all the scarecrow to turn to dust. While the 6 Nelo Angelo was cut into many pieces as it vanish in a bright light.

Nero stared in awe at Vergil as Vergil put his Yamato back on it hoister. Dante frowned as he glared at his older twin and said. "You could artless left some for me to kill… You're killing all the fun to yourself, bro!" Dante said. Vergil just hn-ed at him as they continue to walk.

They reached the lab. But when they got there it was empty. "What the heck?.. This place is empty.. Lucia are you sure this is the—"Dante said but stopped when they heard someone clapped their hand from above them as they search for it and found a glass wall on top of the stairs as they saw Kiryuu clapping his hand as he said. "Bravo, bravo!.. Welcome to my laboratory boys." He said as two of his men where carrying a baby in their arms. The other baby on the right one on the men chest had a Devil Bringer on it left while the other one had a Devil Bringer on it right. Nero saw it and widens his eyes as he yelled.

"Keita. Keigo!.." He said as both baby cried when they heard it mother voice. They were calling him. Calling him to save them from this evil man. Nero gritted his teeth as he gripped hard on his Red Queen handle. He was going to say something when Dante said it for him. "Kiryuu… I'm only going to say this once and not twice so listen carefully or you might just get it…" He said as Kiryuu just raise his eyebrow at Dante while smirking as he said. "And what would that be?" He asked Dante gritted his teeth as he yelled. "Give back our CHILDREN NOW!. KIRYUU!.. There are not your toy for your scum.. They are living being Kiryuu. They are our children that you shouldn't mess or even think about kidnapping them for your scum. You're messing with the wrong people if you did!" Dante said as he Devil Trigger and so did Vergil as both father went up stair and broke the window glass as it shatter.

Kiryuu backed away as the two men with their babies on their arms turn around to save themselves from getting hinted by a shatter glasses. They froze when they came face to face with the Sprada twin as both Dante and Vergil eyed their children and took them from their arms. The babies soon stopped crying when they where in their father arms. The two men that were holding their babies awhile ago now dash out from them as they made their escape. Both father just ignore it and turned to face Kiryuu as they where about to punch him in the face when they saw Nero in his Devil Trigger from as he tackles Kiryuu and punched him harder.

Dante and Vergil just watched their young husband beat the crap out of Kiryuu as Nero punched Kiryuu face while releasing all his angry to the men who just ruin his life. Well half of it as he said.

"This is for kidnapping me before!..." He said as he punched Kiryuu hard as he added. "And this is for messing me up and injecting that chemical. Thought I should thank you for it for giving me a chance to have a children with my love one!." He said as he punched more and said the final and last thing he wants to say. "And this is for kidnapping my CHILDREN!.. You had no idea how scared it was when your children been taking away from you!.. And THIS is also for using my children as you're so called SCUM!" He said as he punched Kiryuu hard that it sent the men flying toward the wall hardly as Kiryuu groaned in pain.

Nero panted from too much punching as he relaxed and turned around to face his two husband who had their baby in their arms. Both Dante and Vergil smirked at him as he smiled at them and went near Vergil as he put a hand on his son head who where in Vergil arms as the baby open it eyes. Nero smiled at his son and bent down to kiss his little boy forehead. The baby giggles as Nero laughed lightly as he took the baby from Vergil arms as his cradle his son in his arms. "Oh. Gosh.. I'm glad you safe my little one!. Mommy miss you so much!. So very much." He said as he nuzzled his nose on his son check who giggles at him.

Vergil watch Nero cradles their son in his arms as he put a hand on their son head as he watch his son giggling in Nero arms. Dante smiled as he went near them with their daughter in his arms. He was about to put a hand on Nero shoulder when they heard Kiryuu laughed. Both parents turned to Kiryuu as they both glared at him.

"What so funny you freak?" Dante asked. Kiryuu continue to laugh manically. Both parents raise their eyebrow at him as Kiryuu coughed in blood as he mumbles something. Just Then a large black portal hole appear behind Kiryuu as many of scarecrow, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust and some from DMC4 monster came like the Frost, Mephisto, Assult, Basilik. Blood-Goyle. Abyss and etc..

Dante and Vergil growled while Nero look confuse to some of the Demon he didn't know as Dante notice the confused on Nero face he answer it for him. "That one is a Blood-Goyle!" Dante said as he pointed a finger to a bloody red bird that had 10 yellow dotting spot on their wing as the flowed above them. "And that one.. Is Abyss!" Dante said as he pointed his finger to a blood look alike Demons that had a black and red scythe. Nero looked at the two type of Demon he never fight before as he asked Dante. (I just love fighting the Blood-Goyle in DMC3 they like easy to kill and fun since you can get a lot of red Orbs for them… XD).

"Dear.. How do you kill them?" Nero asked. Dante smirked at him as he answers. "The Blood-Goyle only multiple themselves… To kill them.. You have to shoot at them unstill they turn into stone and that when you use your sword to slash them.. But you have to slash them quick because if you don't they turn back and Multiplies again!. And try not to cut or slash them with your sword because you will only provoke them to Multiplies!" Dante said as he started to shoot one of the Blood-Goyle that was now staring to Multiplies.

Nero nodded getting all the information to sink into his brain as he asked again while point at the Abyss as he said. "And those?" He asked. Dante answer him. "They are Abyss.. They live in the deepest of the netherworld.. All you have to do is Avoid and attack. But be careful. They will always flip back immediately to slash you if you throw them back with thrust moves like _Stinger/Straight_." Dante said. "Okay.." Nero said as he pulls out Red Queen from his back as Vergil move forward and said.

"Don't Love. Leave the Abyss to me.. They are a higher ranking Demon that you can't handle it.. So leave this to me!" Vergil said as he did a "Judgment Cut" to some 12 Abyss as the 12 Abyss died blood goosing out of their body part as the Abyss fall to the ground and vanish in tin air.

Just then a loud roar from behind them that Dante and Vergil know all to well appeared in front of them as the twin growled. Nero saw it a looked in awe as he asked while pointing a finger at the huge Demon. "And what this one?" he asked as both twin answer it. "That is a Hell Vanguard!.." they both said as Vergil added. "Hell Vanguard is known as the god of death who manages dead souls. He is feared by even inhabitants of the netherworld for his wicked nature and fighting prowess. A deadly sand-based demon." He said as he growled and stared at his younger twin and asked. "So.. Who wanna deal with him?.. Me or you?" He asked Dante who smirked and said. "Why not both of us beat the crap of that Hell Vanguard?" he asked Vergil who smirked and nodded. Dante gave his little girl in Nero arms who gladly accept it. As both the kid father fight the Hell Vanguard together.

Kiryuu who where left unharmed sneaked behind them and grab a knife as he went behind Nero and put the danger in Nero throat as Nero stayed clam while glance at Kiryuu. When Dante and Vergil where done kill the Hell Vanguard they turn around to see if Nero where okay only to widen their eyes in fear as Kiryuu had a danger in his arms and was now held the danger on Nero throat as Nero stayed clam while their babies was in his arms as he eyed both Dante and Vergil. His eyes where scream help!. As both Sprada twin gulped in fear for their young lover life as Kiryuu said.

"Don't move if you don't what him to die!." Kiryuu said as he smirked. He the move to the other side along with Nero as his hostage and turned around and stopped to where the portal to the demon realm stands as he said. "I'm taking him with me in the demon realm!" Kiryuu said as he throws the knife away from Nero throat and was about to dragged Nero and their babies with him in the Demon portal when Dante and Vergil dashes in a high speed as Dante said.

"NERO DUCK!" He yelled as Nero did what he was told and ducked carefully as both Dante and Vergil grabbed Kiryuu arms as they pushed him back making both them and Kiryuu to fall along in the Demon realm portal as Nero widen his eyes as he screamed.

"NOOO!... DANTE, VERGIL!" Nero screams. Dante and Vergil glanced at him while still holding Kiryuu in their arms. "Sorry, love. Look like we won't be able to be with you there to raise the kid!" Vergil said as Dante added. "Raise the kid for us well… We'll come back alive I promise you that… Though it might take severily year… Maybe after 7 years or soo… But don't worry will come back to you!.." Dante said as both twin said to Nero. "We love you Nero.. Raise the kid for us and never forget us. Keep us alive in your heart. Will return to you we promise!.. But for now. Is farewell our love!" Both Dante and Vergil said as they throw something at Nero that fall on his side with a low thump.

"Keep that. And gave it to the children when they get a little older. Tell them is a give from their father!" Vergil said as the portal final closed. Nero sat their holding his children for dear life as he crying. He looked down and saw a gold and silver amulet that had a red orbs on the center of it. He eyed the amulet as he cried. (1)

Lady, Trish and Sprada stopped fighting when they heard Nero scream Dante and Vergil name they both stared at the broken glass window to where the Nero was as they heard him scream.

Both Lady and Trish glance at each other as they nodded and made a last slash at a Scarecrow as the thing died and turn to dust as it vanish. Once the thing was complete gone the two girls along with Sprada who finish killing the last enemy went where Nero was as they saw Nero on his knee crying. Dante and Vergil where nowhere in sight. As Lady came near Nero and put her hand on his shoulder as she asked. "What happen?. Where Dante and Vergil?" She asked calmly as Nero shook his head and answer. "They're gone. Gone along with Kiryuu in the Demon realm!" He said as he cried. Lady and Trish hung their head low as they hide the frown and sad emotion that show on their face. Sprada just stared their shockly as he saw the two Amulets on the ground that he gave to his twin as he went near it and pick it up. Nero eyed their father as he asked.

"What are those?" He asked looking at the amulet in Sprada arms as Sprada turned around and face him as he said. "Is the amulet I left behind for your mother as a gift. She must have gave it to your brother as a birthday gift when they where younger And now they left this to you. So I suppose they wanted you to give this to the children as a gift as well. It was meant to pass down to generation to generation for the Sprada family." Sprada said as he frowned. Nero cried. Trish rubbed his back as she said.

"Come on now Nero!.. Be strong!.. They did left you the amulet and I'm sure they want you to be strong to the child along while they are away… I'm sure that what they wanted you do too. So please stop crying and starting acting like the Nero we know. Face it like a man. I'm sure Dante and Vergil will come back for you. It might take years.. But I'm denifitly sure that they will come back alive for you. So grow up, Get up and be strong. Your children will need your strength. You're they only hope Nero!" Trish said as Nero stopped crying and nodded as he got up the babies in his hand as he went to their father and eyed the two amulets on Sprada arms.

Lady came near Nero and grabs one of his child as Nero let her have one of his children in her arms as he then snatched on of the Amulet on Sprada hand. It was the sliver one. He eyed on it as he gripped it tight in his chest as he said. "Yes. I'll be strong for them and for my children…" He said as he looked around as he nodded and said. "Let's go and get out of here guys!" He said as everyone nodded and move out as Nero stopped and took one last glance to where Dante and Vergil had been dragged to as he said in a whisper.

"I'll be waiting for your return my love!" He said as he lets one last tears flow from his eyes as he turn around and left the mansion with his daughter on his arms.

The end!..

Me : OMG!.. I think you guys are gonna kill me for letting the ending end like this!.. OMGGG!.. *run away from the angry readers..*..

Oh yeah on no.1 Yeah. I'm sure everyone know that both Dante and Vergil have those amulet with them right?.. I deiced that they will lets it hand it to their children when the kids grow up I mean.. You'll find out about why and what are the Amulet used for in the sequel. If you guess ever one a sequel for this that is.. XD

Ahem.. So tell me if you liked the ending or not?.. And tell me if I should make a SEQUEL for this?.. O.o I think SirenaLoreley gonna kill me for ending the story this way… But this is what I want the story to end it.. SORRY If I disappointed you SirenaLorely,.. But I promise to bring I'll give Nero a happy ending in the sequel for this one if you guys really want me to make one!.. Well that for now. Read and review them I'm might make and Epilogue on chapter 12 I think?.. An Epilogue on what happen to Dante and Vergil in the Demon realm if you want me too that is.. Well that for now… And thank you for taking your time in reading this…

READ and REIVEW them please!..

Love lot,

Kor-chan


	12. Chapter 11 the Final story the Epilogue

Me : Hello guys!.. And here is the last chapter of the Leap of Faith the Epilogue!.. I'll make the Sequel when I have times to do so.. But don't worry I'll keep my promise to make a Sequel for this one!...

Thought… Give me a better title for it SEQUEL!,, PLEASE I suck at naming at a title for my stories!DX.. lol… Okay I'll stopped my rumbling and lets you guys read the final chapter!.. XD

Title : Leap of Faith

Chapter 11: The Epilogue

Dante POV's

Everything where dark. When we saved Nero from being dragged to the Underworld portal. We. My brother and I stopped Kiryuu from taking Nero and the kid with him in the Underworld.

I told Nero to duck and he did as he grabbed Kiryuu hand push him to the portal along with us. I was sad. Since I won't be able to see Nero and the kids again for a while.

I won't be able to hold my children in my arms.

Won't be able to see them grow up too.

I won't be able to kiss that beautiful of our darling wife (Nero). But I'll promise him that we will come back and be with him. It makes years still my brother and I find a spell to open the portal to the human world.

I close my eyes as we fall to the deep of never ending fall in the portal of the demon realm. I heard my older twin calling me as I open my eyes and looked at him as he said.

"DANTE!.. Get ready to landing!" He said as I looked down and sure enough I could see a land as I turn around making my feet face the solid land as we landing safely.

I jerked my head up to see my surrounding and just my luck I see nothing but darkness of endless dark sky as we scent some demon making their way to where we are as soon the surrounded us as I smirked and ready to pull out my Rebellions as we hear a loud thump! And saw Kiryuu landed his back to the ground with a loud thump.

I glared at Kiryuu who groaned in pain on the mudding land as he stared at us.

I turned my head away from him and looked at my older twin as Demon surrounded us as I asked him.

"You ready to rock bro?" I asked him as I pulled Ebony out of his hoister and aimed one of the scarecrow to the head as it fall to the ground.

I could scent my older twin smirking as he said. "You don't need to ask me dear brother.

"I'm always ready to fight this useless scum!" He said as I smirked and we both pull out our sword and aimed it to the other scarecrow chest as it screamed in pain and fall to the ground with a loud thump. We smirked as the blood on the death scarecrow splashed through our face.

I rubbed my nose as I turned and looked at all the demon around us and said.

"Well then.. What are you guys waiting for?.. Come and get us if you can!" I said the entire demon around as groaned in irritation as they charged us with their weapon.

I smirked and fight them along side with my brother who made his favorite technique. The Judgment Cut.

I did a little Stinger after that I did a Million Stab. After that I raise Ebony in my hand as I aimed the other scarecrow that jumped and was about to cut me with it scythe.

I took a glance at my brother who did a little Tricksters as he appear behind the Scarecrow he was fight as he stabbed his sword to the scarecrow chest as the monster scream in pain and fall to the ground as it turned to dust and vanish.

I smirked at how strong my older brother had improved for the last years.

I scent a demon that was about to attack me from behind as I did a little teleport from behind my enemy as I stab my sword to the scarecrow back as it moaned in pain as I pull my sword out. The scarecrow felt to the ground as blood goosing out of it body.

I look up and sure enough they were at 30 different kind of demon surrounded us now.

I glance at Kiryuu who shiver in fear.

Heh. Sever him right for thing that he can face and control the entire demon but not anymore.

One of the demon scent Kiryuu scent as they turned around and glance at him.

I could scent that the demon where hungry and wanted to devour Kiryuu.

I won't mind Kiryuu been eaten by those damn Demon. But I didn't let's them as I stabbed one of the Chimera Seed to the chest as it scream.

I wanted to be the one to kill this bastard who had done a bad thing to our lovely Nero.

When we finish killing all the demon around us my brother and I spooned around and found Kiryuu nowhere to be found as I cursed.

"Lets him be, Dante. He stuck in this demon world anyway. He won't be able to get out of here. So we have penalty of time to catch and kill him here. What we need to do is… Fine a sleep to sleep and stay for a while and maybe goes to the Demon librarian to look for a books that had any information on how to get back at the Human world!" Vergil said. I nodded to lets him know I was listening as I blinked and turned to look at him as I asked.

"Wait!.. They have a library here?.. In the Demon world?" I asked not believing what just my brother just said as he nodded.

I keep staring at him as his notice it and glared at me and said.

"Don't give me that look, Dante!.. And yes they have a library here.. Why else they could go to the human realm for?... Lower ranking demon might be dump and stupid. But they are not that dump of not knowing how to read. The only reason they know how to enter the human realm is because they read some spell to open a small portal hole for lower demon to enter the human realm. And of course the higher rank demon know that too.. But the King would not allow them to go without his permission!" Vergil said.

I did a little "O" in my head.

"Now come along and lets get moving before the rest of the demon find us!" He said as I nodded and got up from my kneeling position and follow my brother as we walked I asked him.

"Do you think Nero will be okay without us there with him?" I asked. I saw Vergil stopped moving as he lowers his head.

My older twin brother might be a jerk sometime. But deep inside him I know he cared for our beloved little hobby (Nero).

He faces me as he said. "He'll be okay. I'm sure of them… His not dump and I'm sure he can handle the kid along without us." He said as I nodded as he walked. I stared at the never ending black sky above me as I whisper.

"Wait for us Nero.. Don't worry we will see each other again… Soon… Just wait!.. And never giving up on waiting for us. We love you!" I said as I stopped staring at the black sky above me and follow my brother.

I know it might take us years to go back In Nero arms..

But it's was worth of waiting for… I pull something out of my pocket. It was my cellphone as I open it and saw our beloved Nero sleeping face that I took a picture it the other day.

I smiled at how cute he is as I put my index finger of the lovely pouted lips of Nero in my cellphone.

I took my time looking at it. As I sighed and close my cellphone as I follow my brother. I my eyes where full of determination.

'I swear I come back to you Nero. And I promise to kill that Kiryuu for you!'. I said as I follow my brother to the dark and deepest forest of the Underworld.

We where determination to go back in our beloved Nero arms. So we will seek a way to get out of here.

'Just wait for us our beloved!...'

The End…

Me : …. Eh?... Such a short Epilogue!... :/… Yeah I know.. the Epilogue is Dante POV's. I wanted to tries something new and different from those kind of other DMC Epilogue stories I read.. Hope you all liked this Epilogue and the last chapter of this wonderful DMC – Leap of Faith by me Kor-chan..

HOPE you really like it. And sorry if it disappointed you guys.. I did my hardest in making this epilogue for you all..

PS : Let's me know if they are any mistake spelling or grammar!... ,

Please read and Review them… Let me know if you all wants me to make a sequel for this lovely stories.. :3

Love lot,

Kor-chan


	13. Author Note for the Sequel!

Author Note : Hello guys!..

I would like you to know I already made a Sequel for this and the title of the story is : "shall never surrender".. :3

That all!.. :3 And I want to say thank you all for taking your time and loving to read this story of mine!.. :3

Love a lot ,

Kor-chan


End file.
